I AmYour Valentine
by JEWTzilla
Summary: My 1st story! Amy Rose wishes on a star, and that star falls right out of the sky! But it's not a star, it's a mysterious black hedgehog who has little to no knowledge of his past. M Rated for Language, Violence, & Honeymoon. :3
1. Chapter 1

I Am…Your Valentine, Chapter 1

By JEWTzilla

All character rights belong to their respectful owners.

Warning: Contains 'Shadamy.' Don't like? DON'T READ!!!

Key:

" " = Speech, ( ) = Thought, ' ' = Something else…obviously not to important.

A lone stasis pod encircled the planet Mobius. Forever trapped in the planet's gravitational pull, continuing its silent orbit. That is, until a large meteor smacked into the pod. Shattering it to pieces and releasing it's cargo, the lone figure and scrap metal began their descent towards the planets surface. Cream the Rabbit, her mother Vanilla, and Amy Rose were out at the mall having a terrific time. Cream and Vanilla were very close friends to Amy, she always enjoyed being around their positive auras. The cheery trio walked through the mall admiring the Valentines decorations that could be seen everywhere. Hanging from the ceiling, standing on the counters, almost polluting the atmosphere. Cream's eyes darted back and forth, glittering with wonder.

"Oooo! Look! Chocolate covered hearts! Can we get some mommy? Please?"

"Now Cream, dinner's only an hour away. And you know desert comes 'after' dinner. You can have a treat then."

Despite her mother's denial of a tasty treat, Cream still bounced along as pondering what she could have for desert. Amy giggled at her friend's 'bubbly' anticipation.

(Speaking of dinner…what am I going to have tonight?)

The pink hedgehog had been so tied up in her valentines shopping she forgot to pick up anything else.

(I guess I'll just polish off the leftover pizza.)

The trio continued to the exit of the store, now having to go their separate ways. They hugged and wished one another Happy Valentines, then went to their homes. Amy walked to the train station, visions of her and Sonic together for Valentines Day plaguing her mind. As she boarded the train she immediately spotted a familiar purple hulk. Stepping up behind the large purple cat she tugged his tail to get his attention, having felt the tug a confused looking Big turned around to meet Amy's emerald eyes glittering up at him.

"Hi Big!"

Smiling homely the cat replied, in a slightly congested sounding voice.

"Hi Amy! Happy Valentines!"

"Happy Valentines to you too. What're you up to?"

The purple cat scratched his large stomach.

"We're going back to the tree house. Got to get ready for the big night."

Big's comical face adopted a look of confusion at the young Amy who was laughing at him.

"What's so funny?"

Amy acknowledged his question in between laughs.

"Heh, 'the 'Big' night?' A 'big' night for 'Big?' Haha! Oh, that's funny to me. Hah!"

"……….I don't get it."

Regaining her composure Amy plopped herself down on an open seat. Patting the seat next to her, indicating Big should sit with her.

"So what's this 'big' night you got planned?"

The comical face was split by a large smile.

"Me an Froggy are going fishing during the meteor shower tonight."

Now becoming interested, Amy inquired further.

"Meteor shower?"

"Uh huh. I can feel it in my ears, big shower tonight. Always good fishing in a meteor shower."

The idea of sensing meteors with ones ears was interesting. However Amy was more focused on how romantic it would be. Watching the meteors rocket by, laying against Sonic's chest, his arms wrapped around her. As the train slowed to a stop, she bounded out the doors calling behind her.

"Thank you Big!"

Big chuckled, glad to be of help to his friends.

"Heheheh…Wait…what did I do?"

Amy sped down the grass, bounding over rocks, carrying her luggage behind her as fast as she could. Picking up speed she raced down the tunnel leading to the long ladder that lead down to both Big's tree house and her house. Ignoring the ladder, she bounded over the small 'rampart' and 'freefell' to the ground. Immediately dashing off to her house, where she could deposit her groceries. Finally arriving at the pink house she flung the door open and tossed her bags inside. In the same movement she closed the door behind her and sped off to Tails' Workshop. Tails was finishing his special valentine card for Cream when he heard the knock at his door. Sonic, watching television got up and walked to answer the door. A rather large mistake on his part.

"Sonic!"

Amy embraced her hero in a 'death hug.'

"Hello…Amy."

"Oh Sonic, I have the most wonderful idea. There's going to be a gorgeous meteor shower tonight, wouldn't it be romantic to sit under the stars and watch it together?"

Batting her eyelids furiously, she gazed dreamily into his emerald eyes. Sonic faked a smile and replied.

"Gee, that'd be great. Yeah…"

The pink hedgehog's eyes lit up with stars.

"So it's a date?!"

Sonic, still smiling, assured her.

"Yeah, I'll totally be there, why not it's almost V-Day."

Amy lunged forward and planted a large 'smooch' on he hero's cheek before dashing off.

"Hooray! You won't regret this my darling Sonic! You're in for the night of your life!"

After she had left, the blue hedgehog closed the door and returned to the couch. A stern looking Tails glaring at him.

"I thought you were going out with Sally tonight."

"Yup."

"What about Amy?"

"What about her?"

Turning his blue head to meet Tails' glance the fox continued.

"So you're just going to let her sit out there waiting for you to never show up?"

Again turning his head, this time back to the TV, the blue hedgehog replied.

"Yup."

By now it was dark out, the sun was gone though some orange light still remained on the horizon. Amy had already picked out a small area to sit down with Sonic, she had laid a picnic cloth down on the ground and sat staring from the sky to her watch.

(Where is he? Just relax Amy, he said he'd be here. He's probably just going to be fashionably late…Sonic late? Well, he could be if he wanted to. He wouldn't just stand me up, not so close to V-Day…Sonic wouldn't crush my feelings like that…He wouldn't…)

She stomped her foot down.

"Sonic! Don't you dare even think about leaving me here alone!"

Her threat went unheard, she glared at the sky blaming it for this misfortune. Several 'stars' shot by, gently lighting up the night sky for a brief moment before vanishing. Amy's glare lightened into an expression of sadness, her ears drooping down. Still staring at the sky, but now begging the sky to forgive her and let something good happen. Wanting Sonic to come rushing up with an excuse for his late arrival, Eggman, Knuckles, Metal Sonic, Perfect Chaos, a Chao stuck in a tree…anything…

"…Anything…just don't leave me alone…"

She couldn't understand why Sonic would do this to her. All she ever wanted was for him to love her, to share a special bond. To be happy, enjoy another's company, have someone to 'be there' for each other. Why did Sonic keep on pushing her away? Another 'star' lit up the sky, though it's path seemed different. It was moving somewhat slower, almost angled right at her. A truly beautiful sight, the young hedgehog closed her eyes, wishing with all her heart.

(I wish…I wish for love…Oh gods I'm so stupid. 'Wishing for love.')

No sooner had she opened her eyes than the very 'star' she had wished on crashed into the forest several yards away from her. The impact shook the ground, startling the pink hedgehog as she sprawled on the moving ground beneath her. When the shaking had ceased, Amy pulled herself to her feet. At first she was just thankful that she hadn't been hit by the falling star. However as she relaxed she remembered that she wasn't the only one out tonight.

"Big! Oh my gods! I hope he wasn't hit by that thing!"

Gathering up her picnic cloth she rushed off in the direction of the impact. After rummaging through some thick underbrush she found the large smoldering crater. Looking around frantically to see if her big purple friend had been hurt. It then struck her that the crater was nowhere near the stream, Big would be by the stream fishing with Froggy. She breathed a sigh of relief, once more glad that no one had been hurt. The pink hedgehog stood at the edge of the crater, curiously looking down at the still smoldering rock that had embedded itself in the ground. It was a strange shape, jagged, a bit misformed for a meteor. Now feeling more adventurous Amy began to cautiously walk to the center. As she got closer the meteor became more detailed, the jagged edges looking more like hedgehog quills. The young hedgehog pulled out her hammer and tried to pull the 'shape' loose from the ground. When she had pulled it free the hammer slipped from her grasp. She stared, open eyed and mouthed.

"Oh my gods."

Lying on the ground, burnt, bruised, and possibly dead lay a black hedgehog.


	2. Chapter 2

I Am…Your Valentine, Chapter 2

By JEWTzilla

All character rights belong to their respectful owners.

Warning: Contains 'Shadamy.' Don't like? DON'T READ!!!

Key:

" " = Speech, ( ) = Thought, ' ' = Something else…obviously not to important.

Amy stared in disbelief, not sure how to react to the situation. Her concern for this mysterious hedgehog made it's way to the front of her mind. She inched forward towards the burnt figure, and spoke calmly.

"H-hello?..."

Silence. She tried again.

"Are you alright?"

(Is he alright? He fell out of the sky of course he's not alright!)

The pink hedgehog shuffled further, cautiously reaching out a gloved hand and touching the figure's face. No reaction. Amy removed the glove and placed her bare fingers against the burnt hedgehog's neck…a pulse…barely noticeable, but a pulse none the less. Now Amy's caring nature shown through her fear, whoever this was needed help immediately. First she had to get it out of this area, back to her house where she could properly treat it. Forgetting the glove on the ground she put her hands gently on the body, then spoke softly.

"Hey, I'm going to move you okay?"

Again no response, but she felt that if it could hear her it would understand that she was trying to help. Gently, Amy lifted the body with some effort. She was a strong hedgehog, she did after all carry around a 100 pound hammer as if it were a twig. Carefully carrying the limp figure, like an infant, back to her pink little house. A couple yards and a door latter she was inside her home. Making her way to the couch in the living room, where she gently put the figure down. Amy straightened her self up, patting her hands on her dress. Soot covered her hands and dress, the poor burnt hedgehog was covered in debris. Removing the other glove she placed a bare hand on the creature's forehead. She was barely able to make out it's face through all the filth.

"I bet you'd like a bath…"

Commenting on the dirt that now layered her couch. It would give her a chance to clean up the mess, and this mysterious hedgehog. Again gently lifting it, she cooed.

"I'm just going to clean you up."

Luckily Amy's house was only one story, no stairs to climb. She reached her bathroom, since she had no bath tub she placed the figure in her shower. Then turned the shower's knob.

"I'd bet you'd like something cold right now huh?"

No sooner had she spoke than cool water rained from the shower head. The water coated the burnt hedgehog…still no reaction. Amy adopted a nervous look, she checked it's pulse again just to be sure.

"You'll be alright."

Taking a sponge from it's place Amy gently stroked the hedgehog's fur. Aided by the water the debris seemed to melt away. As she scrubbed it's scared head she noticed the color taking a bizarre turn. The area she was scrubbing was originally a 'burnt brown-black', but now it was becoming half 'jet black' and half 'crimson red.' Puzzled the pink hedgehog continued to scrub the figure. It wasn't long before she could properly identify the figure's face…and what a face. Amy was taken aback when the face she found resembled Sonic's! Even with the bruises it was unmistakably Sonic's face…and yet at the same time, someone else's. As if it was a fusion of Sonic and…someone else.

"Well, you've already made a good 'impression.' Heeheehee!"

Amy giggled at her clever joke, hoping that this figure would wake up and tell her he was alright…or say it was a lame joke…anything really. When she'd finished 'bathing' the hedgehog she looked him up and down. Amazing resemblance to Sonic, though his head spikes curved upwards like Super Sonic. And each head spike bore a crimson streak on top. His fur was jet black, all over his body. Only his muzzle and inner ear was tan, his chest had a unique patch of gray fur on it that was still quite dirty. His gloves and shoes were strange, alien, like no design she'd ever seen. Amy 'motherly' removed the black hedgehog's gear and placed it in one of her sinks to dry. Returning to the shower she pressed the knob and halted the water flow. Then using a dry towel carefully padded the scared and wet figure, mustering up her strength she again carried the black hedgehog back to the living room placing him in the 'love seat couch.' A couch designed for two people, the other couch was still filthy. Amy sighed.

"I'll be right back."

Assuring the unconscious hedgehog before departing to gather her cleaning materials. By the time Amy had finished cleaning she was spent, all her energy had left her. She sleepily started for her room when she stopped, glancing back at the black hedgehog.

(…Ooooh, I guess I shouldn't leave him alone.)

The pink hedgehog continued to her room, but only to retrieve two blankets and a pillow. Which she distributed between herself and the newcomer, gently tucking him in like an infant hedgehog. When she snuggled herself onto the opposite couch she found it hard to sleep. Her body yearned for rest but her mind wouldn't allow it.

(…Who is this guy? Why does he look like Sonic?...)

Amy's eyes attempted to widen when her imagination got the better of her.

(W-what if that IS Sonic? What if something horrible has happened to him? Some kind of virus that's changed his body?! Or-)

Before even finishing the last thought she'd rushed to the phone, picked it up and dialed Tails' Workshop. The young fox in question was enjoying a quiet evening with Cream at the moment. They'd exchanged valentines, played some board games, raced, and were now watching a movie. Though neither was interested in the movie, Cream was snuggled up tight in Tails' arms nuzzling his chest fur. Tails nuzzled her head back, both 'nuzzlers' continued until their noses were connected. Both open mouthed, slowly leaning forward, eyes closed, their-RIIING!!! Both of their hearts practically jumped out of their chests, they returned to 'casual mode' as Tails answered the phone…neither very happy. FYI; almost a first kiss for both. Tails felt sorry for whoever this was.

"Tails' Workshop, Tails speaking."

"Hey Tails it's Amy."

Now Tails really felt sorry, not out of anger though. His attitude changing, ready to be there for his friend.

"Oh hey Amy."

"Tails is Sonic out fighting Eggman?"

The young fox gulped.

"…No."

"Do you know where he is? Is he safe?"

(He won't be for long.)

Tails thought to himself, before answering.

"Yeah I know where-"

"Where is he?!"

Tails scanned the ceiling, hoping to find the answer there…no such luck.

"Well he's…um…'out.'"

"'Out?' Out for a run?"

"No out for a…"

He braced himself.

"Date…"

"Well duh! But he hasn't arrived here yet! At least I think, I'm not sure. I can't tell if he's here."

Tails' face twisted with confusion.

"What?"

"Just tell me where Sonic is if you really know where he is!"

"He's out with Sally…"

…Silence…utter…pure…crushing, silence…A minute would pass before Tails finally ventured…

"Amy?"

"…yeah."

"You ok?"

"…yeah…thanks Tails…happy val…valentines."

Click. Not an angry SLAM click, but a click. Cream rubbed her eyes, sniffling.

"Poor Amy."

Tails returned his attention to the cream colored rabbit.

"You heard? How?"

The young rabbit managed a weak smile.

"These big ears do more than just frame my cute face."

The two snuggled closer together, both concerned for Amy. Back at the pink little house, Amy stood in front of the phone. Just standing. She swayed a little, her body reminding her of how tired it was. And now even her mind was exhausted, the planning she had made, the waiting, this black hedgehog business, and now this…Amy tried to think of a reason for why, any kind of reason. But only found tears. Her mind started going dark, loosing consciousness, loosing strength to stand…she didn't care. She just couldn't care right now, tomorrow…tomorrow she'd 'deal' with it. As her tears continued to fall so did she, exhausted, blacking-out. Though her mind did not forget one thing before fading…she never hit the ground…The next morning. The sun shone through the window in the living room of Amy's house. Sending bright beams of warmth into the household. Feeling the warmth on her face, the young hedgehog slowly opened her eyes. She almost thought to herself 'what a beautiful day' when remembered the events of last night. How she wished it was all a dream, wished it was just some horrible nightmare. Her emerald eyes glanced over to the 'love couch,' the black hedgehog was still their. Fresh tears rushed to her eyes, Sonic deliberately stood her up.

(I…I…h…hate…)

Burying her face in her pillow she allowed herself to unleash her pent up emotions. The pillow muffling her cries…though they were not unheard…When her emerald eyes had dried she removed the covers…and froze. Quickly glancing into the kitchen, then back to were she sat…on the couch where she'd been sleeping…

(I thought I…How did I get here? Did I fall across the room or something?)

When she swung her legs off and onto the floor she stubbed her toe on something. Gripping her toe and whimpering she identified her 'attacker,' her hammer. Laying in front of the couch was her hammer and her other glove. She'd forgotten about those while she was busy attending to her 'guest.'

(But…didn't I forget those outside?)

As she pondered the subject, trying desperately to make sense of it all, she recalled all that happened. She left her hammer and glove outside, her other glove was still in the bathroom, and she passed-out in front of the telephone…that was located in the kitchen. Amy recalled something else, something vague, barely memorable. She did pass out, but didn't hit the floor…almost as if she got caught on something, or something cau…

"…Oh my gods…"

…As if something caught her. Amy diverted her full attention to the 'love couch,' the only movement was from the gentle breathing. The pink hedgehog shuffled over to him, and nervously whispered.

"…Did you, catch me?...Last night?.....Well, thank you. And thank you for brining in my gear, I mean if you did bring it in if not that's ok just…sigh…thank you."

No response, Amy managed a weak smile. Reaching out with her bare hand she stroked the hedgehog's head again. As her hand moved she noticed a surprising difference. Many of the wounds had healed, almost completely. Only the more severe ones were visual, and now they looked just like the smaller ones had. The burns were gone, and his fur had become soft and smooth as if nothing had happened.

"…Lords…What are you?"

Amy knew that she would get no answer. But she really needed someone to talk to, and this poor hedgehog may enjoy the attention. However, unknown to Amy, her question was not just something spoken. It was answered. Deep, deep in the swirling mind of the mysterious black hedgehog…her question was answered.

(…I am the Ultimate Lifeform…)


	3. Chapter 3

I Am…Your Valentine, Chapter 3

By JEWTzilla

All character rights belong to their respectful owners.

Warning: Contains 'Shadamy.' Don't like? DON'T READ!!!

Key:

" " = Speech, ( ) = Thought, ' ' = Something else…obviously not to important.

The mystery of whether or not this black hedgehog was alive or not kept poking at Amy's mind. Though it was indeed another day, she had some chores to attend to before she could further conclude her suspicions. Perhaps getting some work done would take some of the stress off of her mind. Gathering her glove and hammer she made her way to the bathroom to retrieve the matching glove, and tidy it up a bit. As she left the living room a pair of silent eyes watched her depart. When Amy had surly gone, the black hedgehog rose from his spot on the love couch. He stood up, inspecting his bodily functions for any remaining damage. He couldn't move his left arm, the one he'd been laying on. When he tried to move it and found it only ached he assumed it had fallen asleep. Though when he grabbed his left arm and moved it in a circular motion his shoulder suddenly felt as if it were on fire. Grimacing against the burning sensation he gingerly touched his shoulder, feeling for abnormalities. His suspicions were confirmed, the impact had not only damaged his memory but dislocated his left arm. Grunting regretfully he took a strong hold of his shoulder and braced himself. A loud popping sound was heard accompanied by a low growl, the black hedgehog clenched his teeth as hard as he could to keep from roaring in pain. Somehow, the black hedgehog 'popped' his shoulder back into place. In the bathroom Amy's acute hearing picked up the growling noise from the other room. Instantly dropping what she was doing and dashing into the other room, though when she arrived the black hedgehog was still in the same position she had left him. Puzzled, but not convinced she tip toed over to the sleeping figure.

"Helloooo?"

Cooing as she leaned close, dawning a stubborn look. She reached out with a hand and poked the black hedgehog's head….then poked again…and again. She then rested her thumb gently on his closed eye lid and carefully dragged it open. Everything about her froze, she barely breathed. The black hedgehog's eye stared directly back at her, he hadn't expected her to do this and didn't know how to react. The two emerald green eyes simply stared, paralyzed by that one blood red eye. It seemed to bore into her soul, absorbing everything about her. Without another seconds thought, it closed forcefully causing her hand to jerk away. At first Amy wasn't sure how to react to this, though she eventually dawned her old smile.

"So you Are awake?"

No response. Amy decided to brave the weather, she reached under the covers towards his stomach and…

"Tickle, Tickle, Tickle!"

The mysterious hedgehog moved in a black blurr up the wall, across the ceiling, and down the other wall to land standing there on the opposite side of the room. One hand over his stomach where Amy had tickled him, the other clenched as he tried desperately not to let his mouth become a smile. Amy stared half amazed and half delighted.

"And ticklish too! Heehee!...I uh, I see your feeling much better."

The black hedgehog was silent for a minute, then grunted recalling the newly relocated arm. His hand strayed from his stomach to his aching shoulder, still watching the pink hedgehog as she tried to communicate with him. He noticed her eyes had followed his hand to his shoulder, her eyes suddenly shown concern.

"Is your shoulder ok?"

The question was harmless, if this poor hedgehog fell from the sky his shoulder could be broken. The black hedgehog nodded his head, trying not to let this young girl see his weakness. But her face only grew with concern, she tried again.

"Are you sure?"

And again the black hedgehog nodded his head again. Amy lowered her eyelids skeptically, calmly she walked over towards her patient.

"So you're absolutely positive?"

Again he nodded, not moving from his place. Watching her carefully, not sure what this young female intended to do. Suddenly she pointed to the right and hollered.

"What on Mobius is that?!"

Instinctively the black hedgehog's attention followed the direction of Amy's finger. Taking advantage of this moment the pink hedgehog lightly slapped his shoulder. The sudden pressure felt like being hit by a car. The black hedgehog emitted a low growl, wincing in fiery pain. Amy jumped back at the sound of the threatening growl, immediately she tried to make peace with her actions.

"I'm so sorry, sorry. I didn't know it hurt you that much, I was just trying to-"

Her words were cut off by the black hedgehog's eyes. They glared at her, she felt like her life would end if she did one more thing to antagonize this black beast. Choosing her next words carefully Amy smiled, and happily said.

"No pain no game! Heeheehee!"

…Yikes…A long pause followed, Amy had closed her eyes during the punch line. For effect, and for fear of being hit. When she decided to check if the coast was clear, the venomous glare that had once threatened her life had lightened into a puzzled look.

(…A joke?...Hmm…Heh…)

A small grin possessed his mouth, surprising himself and Amy. It was a rather good joke, and it wasn't like he couldn't take a little pain…especially considering how much he'd already gone through…at least this pain had a sense of humor. Amy was beside herself with pride and praise.

"At last! Someone who appreciates my brilliant humor! Did you hear the one I made about you making a good impression? Or were you really knocked out then?"

The pink hedgehog realized she was rambling, clearing her throat she started again.

"I'm sorry, where have my manners been? I'm Amy, Amy Rose. What's your name?"

The black hedgehog's eyes dropped to the floor, he searched his memory, anything about who he is…or what he is. Only knowledge of his current abilities surfaced, the Chaos Force, his enhanced physical attributes, and his title. The blood red eyes reconnected with Amy's emerald eyes.

"My name is Shadow, the Ultimate Lifeform."

His voice sent a chill up Amy's spine, it was like a cold wind. She made a small curtsy and continued to converse with her patient.

"A pleasure to meet you Shadow the Ultimate Lifeform. I want to apologize again for hurting you, but-"

"It's nothing, my Healing Factor will take care of it."

The pink hedgehog simply stared, this was one interesting hedgehog…and so mysterious…his handsome resemblance to Sonic…

(…Sonic…)

She frowned, reopening the wound that had been healing so well in the last few minutes with Shadow. The black hedgehog noted the sudden change in his caretaker's emotion.

"I'm sorry if I sounded unappreciative. I only meant to let you know that I will recover."

Once again his voice sent chills up Amy's spine, though this time they were good chills. His voice was heavy with empathy, regret, she couldn't believe how honest his voice sounded. She felt as if she could completely trust him without a second thought, like a life long friend, and felt so sorry for making him feel guilty. Her muzzle subconsciously formed a smile.

"No, you don't have to apologize. It's not you…it's someone else."

The pink hedgehog's spirits were beginning to fall, she quickly changed the subject.

"Are you hungry? Some food would do you some good."

Shadow allowed himself a soft smile, he couldn't remember the last time he'd eaten…or anything else for that matter.

"I'd like that, thank you."

His words were soaked in kindness, his smile was contagious. Amy waved a gloved hand towards the kitchen.

"Well then step into my office."

Shadow allowed himself a silent chuckle, Amy was full of pride that her jokes were finally getting some respect.

(Thank you gods.)

The two hedgehogs made their way into Amy's 'office.' Where the pink hedgehog rummaged through her fridge, making a regrettable groan. Removing her head from the 'ice box' she gave Shadow an apologetic smile.

"Not a lot of choice, sorry, the only thing I've got is leftover pizza."

The black hedgehog's face scrunched up in a bizarrely confused look.

"'Peet-sah?'"

In a pink blur Amy's nose was against his, her hands gripped firmly on his shoulders as she practically roared at him.

"Are you serious?!?! You've never had pizza before?! What planet are you from?! Oh!"

Amy realized that in her excitement she had been gripping Shadow's injured shoulder, which was giving him a hard time to control yelling. Amy released him, stuttering.

"I-I'm so sorry! I don't mean to keep hurting you, really! Are you ok?"

When Shadow's face had regained it's casual composure and he stopped clutching his shoulder, he chuckled. The young hedgehog raised a pink eyebrow, was she making him crazy with pain?

"What's so funny?"

He smiled at her.

"'What planet am I from?' And I fell from the sky? Get it?"

The young hedgehog beamed, her brilliance was obviously far beyond her previous assumptions. ;) However this comment also sparked another conversation, as she removed the pizza from the fridge she asked.

"Speaking of which, where Are you from? Are you actually from another planet?"

She decided to joke with her 'audience' a little more.

"Cause from what I've seen so far I'd believe it. Heehee!"

This made the black hedgehog smile, but it did not last. He repeated the question multiple times in his head, hoping for the answer to echo back. His common knowledge was there, and his own knowledge of his capabilities…However nothing further. Who was he?

(…Maybe…I am from another planet?)

Amy noted the change, she didn't want to keep Shadow in a down mood. She placed the remaining three slices in the oven and baked them. Deciding to change the subject with her girlish charms.

"You know, it doesn't really matter where you came from. What matters is who you are."

The red eyes returned to her, she winked at him, they both smiled. There was a long pause, only their gaze existed. They seemed to be communicating on another level, something…something to complicated for words. The timer on the oven went off, breaking the beautiful silence. The pink hedgehog smiled a little longer at her patient, then moved to the oven to retrieve the pizza. She could feel her face was slightly warm, probably from the heat of the oven…or was it?...Placing the tray on the table she pushed two slices towards Shadow's side. Shadow raised an eyebrow.

"Wouldn't you like two?"

"Just one is okay, I'm not that hungry. Besides, you need your strength."

She winked at him before digging into her slice of heaven. Shadow studied how she ate this 'peet-sah', then picked up a slice and mimicked her movements. To his delight, the food was a unique mix of flavors that he'd never tasted. The black hedgehog gobbled down his portion before Amy was 2/3 done with her slice. Amy coughed as she giggled on the pizza in her mouth, finally she managed to find words.

"Well, your table manners are certainly 'out of this world!' Heehee!"

Her merriment only encouraged Shadow's good mood, he found himself chuckling along with the young hedgehog. And thus the bond strengthened, Amy had stopped eating. She placed her crust down and leaned forward, smiling.

"Hey Shadow?"

He refocused his eyes from the pizza crust to the emerald beauties staring straight at him.

"Yes?"

"Are we friends?"

The black hedgehog's muzzle became warmer than normal, he smiled.

"I would certainly like that."

Amy squealed with delight.

"Oh thank you Shadow! Thank you!"

"Hey, Amy?"

"Huh?"

"…Um…are you gonna eat that?"

His black finger pointed towards the pizza crust, the pink hedgehog grinned.

"Well you certainly liked the pizza huh?"

Her gloved hand picked up the crust and handed it to Shadow, who reached out to accept it. Though the black fingers slightly over shot their marker, half resting on Amy's gloved fingers…They remained there for a short while, before Shadow's hand returned to his plate with the crust. Still watching Amy's gloved hand, he wasn't the only one.

"Uh I have to freshen up!"

The young hedgehog suddenly announced as she bolted out of the room. Making her way swiftly into the bathroom where she slammed the door shut. Her breathing was a little quicker, matching her heart beat, and a strange 'warm' sensation was developing in her body.

(Oh gods! Oh gods! Ok, ok calm. Calmness Amy. You're blowing this out of proportion, that was an accident. He was reaching for the crust and just…just…)

The gloved hand that Shadow had touched trembled as she cupped it with the other. But she stopped, and stomped on the ground hardening her face.

(Amy Rose! This poor, attractive young hedgehog is troubled and all you can think of is how he's turning you on! Wait, NO! He's NOT turning me on! He may appeal to me but definitely not like that! My job is to help him along until he's well again. That's All. I'm his nurse!)

However she noted that her cheeks were particularly warm, a glance in the mirror confirmed otherwise. The warmth in her cheeks wasn't from the hot pizza.

(Oh Gods! I look like a Christmas light! Why am I blushing?! He just touched my hand is all…even if it was, one of the most…sensual, sweet, compassionate things, I mean, well, that's never happened to me before…that contact-)

"Amy? Are you all right?"

Amy practically jumped out of her skin at the sound of Shadow's voice.

"J-just a minute! I'm fine, thanks!"

"Are you sure?"

"Y-yeah! Just, uh, freshening up!"

"…Alright…I was just wondering something."

"Oh? W-what's that?"

"Well, I'm still a little dirty and was wondering if I might bathe again."

The patch of gray fur was indeed still dirty, not to mention some of the pizza sauce and crumbs from his meal had decided to cling to him for awhile. With his type of table manners it's no wonder. Amy tried to calm herself.

(Ok Amy, pull it together and get out of there. Shadow has to get in and bathe…does he even know where the shower is? Or what a shower is?...Heehee, I might have to help him bathe like last time! Heehee! That'd be awkward, since he's conscious now. Me bathing him, very awkward…)

Amy's imagination started to put pictures to her thoughts, she pictured the black hedgehog standing in the shower…waiting for her. His jet black fur glistening in the water, warm water this time, to help his shoulder…warm water bathing them as she gently washed his body…she'd have to be in with him, after all he'd be standing and she'd have to be close to wash him thoroughly…but she couldn't just let her dress get soaked. She'd have to get into her bathing suit…the only one she had was a two piece that exposed her tan stomach. Which might, accidently of course, rub up against his black stomach…She became lost in her fantasy.

(…Mm…Oh Gods! What am I-)

Her pink quills flew wild as she shook her head. Now blushing even harder.

(AMY ROSE! What is wrong with you?!)

Pulling herself together she rushed from the bathroom out into the kitchen in a pink blur, hollering behind her.

"Bathroom's open!"

Shadow was the picture of confusion, he shrugged lightly…and regretted it. His shoulder lightly lit up again, though not as painfully. Turning to enter the bathroom he paused, it wasn't like he was lost. He recalled the area that Amy had brought him to when he was brutally injured, he had a rough idea of where to find the water. But there was something in the air that stopped him in his tracks. His nose twitched as he sniffed the air, the scent was faint, but obvious. Only his above average sense of smell could have detected the faint scent, of hormones in the air. His face scrunched, the smell was pleasant and somewhat arousing. Shadow frowned, he couldn't quite identify the owner of the pleasant scent of hormones. The scent itself was to faint to identify with Amy's personal scent, which he'd subconsciously gotten from all the close contact with her. If only he could be sure, just to know. It could be that something in the room was producing the odor. Shadow's curiosity wouldn't let him rest until he could at least identify this scent. Even if it was from Amy, which was a flattering thought. Looking around he identified the glass doored shower, faintly recognizing the area as the one that bathed him in cool water. Opening the glass door he stepped into the shower and fumbled with some of the knobs until water poured from the nozzle head above him. Amy was releaved to here the faint sound of the shower's running water…afraid she would have to go in and, help…

(Wait…)

She paused, biting her lip. Whatever decision she intended on making was banished by the sound of her door bell. A welcome distraction, Amy wanted to avoid making any further contact with her new friend for the time being. Until she could 'cool herself off,' she'd just try and avoid him for awhile. The pink hedgehog straightened herself out before opening the door, she was delighted to see her good friend Cream standing in her door way.

"Cream!"

"Hi Amy."

The two friends exchanged hugs, Cream looking concerned.

"Are you ok?...I heard about what Sonic did."

Amy's mood dropped, her ears drooped as she stared in disbelief.

"T…Tails told you?"

"Oh, no! No, no, I eavesdropped. Y'know, big ears."

The cream colored rabbit flapped her ears comically. Amy smiled, at least she could still trust Tails…Though she had to scoff the young rabbit, placing her hands on her hips.

"Cream the Rabbit eavesdropping? What is this world coming to? Heehee!"

The two friends giggled over Cream's 'devious' act. The pink hedgehog motioned for Cream to come in and take a seat, as she closed the door she teased the young rabbit.

"Sooo, Why exactly Were you at Tails'?"

In response to Amy's question Cream simply stuck out her tongue. The pink hedgehog giggled at her friend.

"So does that mean you were 'tonguing'?"

"Amy!"

Again the room was filled with girlish laughter, eventually dying down. Cream moving towards her pink friend little by little.

"You sure you're okay? Anything you want to talk about? You know I'm always here for you Amy, Tails too…if anything's wrong, please don't feel like you can't…"

Cream's words stopped as one of her large ears twitched.

"…Amy, is your shower going?"


	4. Chapter 4

I Am…Your Valentine, Chapter 4

By JEWTzilla

All character rights belong to their respectful owners.

Warning: Contains 'Shadamy.' Don't like? DON'T READ!!!

Key:

" " = Speech, ( ) = Thought, ' ' = Something else…obviously not to important.

Amy's heart skipped a beat, Cream's ears twitched again. Immediately taking up defense Amy countered.

"Haha! Shower? What shower? I don't hear a shower, hey how was dinner with your mom last night?"

Cream was a bit confused, she simply answered the question.

"It was very yummy. Then I went over to Tails' Workshop and mom went to see-"

Cream shook her head, reverting back to the first conversation.

"Wait a minute, Amy. Your shower, it's going isn't it?"

(Rats! Almost got her ranting! Ok think Amy, Think!)

"Oh, yeah, I was about to get in the shower when you came. So I left the water running."

Amy's muzzle was stretched wide in a large disarmingly toothed smile…So, naturally, Cream knew something was up. One of her brown eyelids half closed, as the opposite eyebrow slowly raised, she remained silent…The pink hedgehog's smile stayed it's place, daring not to move for fear of being found out. Although the thought did cross Amy's mind.

(What Would happen if Cream found out about Shadow?...I mean, what's the worst that could happen?)

Quick note, Never say anything along the lines of "what's the worst that could happen?" or "can't get any worse." Case in point, as the young hedgehog dropped her gaze to her feet swinging by the edge of the couch she caught sight of something. Something peaking out from around the side of the couch, she leaned forward and gasped. Shadow's gear, his shoes and gloves, lay there neatly folded. The black hedgehog had taken them off before going to bathe…Amy felt Cream leaning closer towards her, her ears slightly perked up. No doubt she had heard the small gasp escape Amy's gradually reddening muzzle.

"…Amanda Rose?"

Another quick note, when someone addresses you by your full name/real name…your either busted or about to enter a very serious conversation.

"Uh...Y-yes?"

Slowly the pink quilled head turned to meet the cream colored one. Nervously smiling again, Cream calmly inquired.

"Talk to me. Something is Obviously bothering you."

Amy positioned herself so that there wasn't a chance that Cream would be able to catch a glimpse of Shadow's alien gear lying on the floor.

"Thank you so much Cream, I mean it. In fact let me get you something, you want a drink?"

The cream colored rabbit got up and headed towards the kitchen.

"That's ok Amy, I can get it myself…And your welcome. "

The young rabbit's smile was soothing, Amy considered herself lucky to have such a caring friend in her life. Suddenly her eyes shot wide open.

(Oh no! The mess!)

In a mighty bound from the couch to the kitchen entranceway Amy came screeching into the kitchen hollering.

"Waaait!!!"

However, to her embarrassment, all she found was her regular tidy kitchen and a very confused looking Cream. The pizza box was gone, the crumbs, the dishes, all 'evidence' completely gone…well…ALMOST all evidence, the black hedgehog was still showering in her bathroom. Her emerald eyes connected with Cream's baby blue eyes…in a very awkward silence. Finally Amy managed words.

"…There's no pizza left…So, don't go for pizza."

Meanwhile, in Amy's bathroom, Shadow was thoroughly enjoying Amy's little 'episode.' His own sense of hearing rivaled Cream's, he had been following every word since the Doorbell. When the pink hedgehog began commenting on the pizza he couldn't help a few chuckles, he clapped a hand to his mouth. In the kitchen Cream's ears stood full up at attention.

"What was that?"

Amy heard nothing, only the keen hearing of Cream and Shadow could've picked up the vocal masked by the sound of the running shower. The cream colored rabbit marched towards the bathroom, Amy stammered.

"C-Cream, where are you going?"

"I Know I heard something that time. Is someone else here?"

In a panicked dash Amy rushed to put herself in between Cream and the bathroom. She braced herself in front of the bathroom door, arms spread wide.

"Cream! You can't go in here!...I haven't finished cleaning!"

But the young rabbit wrestled her friend for dominance of the door handle, ignoring Amy's cries. Something was either wrong or gods knew what else, they continued to 'wrestle.'

"There's a huge mess! My underwear's all over the floor! The toilet's overflowing! Cream Stop!!!"

Finally the doorknob turned, and the two friends fell flat on the floor of Amy's bathroom. The exasperated hedgehog jumped onto her friend's back and placed her hands over the baby blue eyes. The two rolled on the floor before embracing each other in a final position with Cream dominating Amy, who was still screaming for Cream to stop. When Cream's grip lightened Amy felt like she would die.

(Oh Gods! She sees him! I knew I should've gotten a shower curtain, but no, I had to get the sliding-glass shower door!)

The degraded pink hedgehog watched her friends feet pass by her…making their way towards the shower. The pink quills on Amy's head drooped as she hung her head.

"Cream, I Can explain. But-"

"Yes, I would like an explanation. For example, What Is Wrong With You?"

"Well…"

The pink hedgehog started, lifting her eyes to meet her friends. Nervous and shaking, not sure what her friend would think of her now…Having a random, attractive, male hedgehog showering in her house says something…However…the hedgehog in question was not present. Amy couldn't believe her eyes, she blinked several times to clear her vision. The shower was running, but it was completely empty. Cream stood beside it looking very concerned and annoyed.

"Amy, Please. What is going on?"

Amy's old smile was starting to come back to her.

(Am I loosing it?)

"Well…I, Was going to take a shower…so…left the shower running…"

"Amy I Know I heard someone else. My hearing is Very precise."

The cream colored rabbit's expression changed to a hurt look.

"Amy…you can always tell me anything…we're best friends…"

Seeing the expression of betrayal and sorrow was too much for Amy to cope, she hated seeing Creams cute little face like this. As the pink hedgehog was about to attempt words of understanding and eventually explanation to her bestest friend a small water drop landed right on Cream's little brown nose. Somewhat startled and surprised the Cream colored rabbit looked up to see where the random drop had materialized from…she saw it. Her curious expression stayed itself, Amy eventually followed her friend's gaze. On the ceiling, in a very 'Spider-Man-esk Posture', was the wet figure of Shadow…A minute's silence would follow, then Shadow decided it was time to improvise. Dropping from the ceiling into a flip and landing on the floor he nodded to the two ladies and said only…

"Excuse me."

Then walked calmly out of the room. Both girls' eyes were fixed on the now closed bathroom door. Amy could feel her stomach in her throat, afraid to swallow incase she might choke on it. A tiny giggle banished the pink hedgehog's thoughts. Amy whirled around, her friend had adopted a very sly and sleazy look. Her eyes narrowed, a mischievous grin on her cute little muzzle.

"Busy night? Amanda?"

"NO! NO! NO! It's not like that!"

"Oh I'm sure, so what is it like then?"

"Well…heh…It's a long story."

"Good! I enjoy a lemon."

Cream winked at her friend, slightly sticking her tongue out.

"Cream The Rabbit!"

They shared a small laughter, then returned to the subject at hand. Amy explained the entire happenings from Valentine's Day up until now. Cream was highly amused and curious.

"Wow, doesn't remember a thing?"

"Not a thing…"

"That's so mysterious, c'mon lets go talk to him."

Cream grabbed her friend's wrist and dragged her along, much to her friend's dismay.

"Cream! At least let me turn the shower off first!"

Releasing Amy's wrist in her excitement the young rabbit rushed into the family room to see the black hedgehog with his gear now re-equipped, sitting calmly on the love couch. His black and red fur had by now dried, he simply looked at the excited young rabbit. Her adorable little face of excitement was heartwarming, he couldn't help a smile. The cream colored rabbit made a neat little curtsey.

"It's nice to meat you Mr. Ros…Ultimate Lifeform. I'm Cream, Cream the Rabbit."

Shadow stood up from his seat and preformed a most elegant bow.

"A pleasure to meet you Cream, I am Shadow, the Ultimate Lifeform."

Cream beamed.

"Amy's told me everything about how you two met! It sounds So romantic, falling from the sky and then into her arms-"

Amy's gloved hand clamped over Cream's muzzle, slightly annoyed/embarrassed.

"SO Cream! Was there anything else?"

The young rabbit removed the glove from her muzzle, grinning.

"Why yes. Tails and I wanted to invite you to Twinkle Park with us today…Originally to cheer you up. Just a group date."

Her eyes strayed towards Shadow again. Then turning back to Amy she whispered.

"But now we both have dates instead! Heehee!"

The two girls giggled, Amy blushing slightly, Shadow smiling sweetly. The pink hedgehog piped up.

"That sounds wonderful! We can take Shadow around the town and show him what's where!"

Cream bounded towards the door excitedly.

"Well c'mon then slowpokes! I'll go on ahead, I have to let Tails know about our Newcomer!"

A slam of a door later there was silence. A strange and bizarre magnetism pulled at the eyes of the two hedgehogs, their gazes connecting yet again….then Amy realized she'd forgotten something, clapping a hand to her head.

"Oh my gods! We never even asked you IF you wanted to come!"

Shadow laughed, his voice loud and clear, smiling even wider he acknowledged his pink friend.

"That's perfectly alright, I would love to join you."

Smiling from ear to ear Amy practically skipped to her room to grab some rings, she seriously doubted Shadow had any on him…and she didn't mind paying for it. The pink hedgehog then returned to the living room where Shadow stood by the door, ready and waiting for her. She pocketed the rings and left her hammer where it was, such an occasion wouldn't find it necessary. Opening the door wide she grinned.

"Are we all ready then?"

Shadow paused, turning to the pink hedgehog his mood became empathetic once more.

"Amy?"

"Yes?"

Reaching out he placed his hand on Amy's shoulder, the touch was gentle and comforting.

"I'm sorry for what this 'Sonic' has done to you."

Amy was surprised And saddened, again the feeling of betrayal.

"C-Cream told you?"

Shadow slowly shook his head.

"No…My own hearing rivals that of your friend Cream and…last night…I, heard your conversation with 'Tails.'…I'm sorry…"

Amy felt a bizarre mix of emotions, she was again sad about having been so poorly treated…just cast aside as if nothing at all mattered about her…And then happy, a perfect stranger that seemed like a life long friend, caring about her like Cream…an attractive, male hedgehog version of Cream-

(Stop thinking he's attractive!...sigh…)

She smiled, the last thing she wanted was to spoil her mood by thinking about the spiny-blue-jerk.

"It's alright….It's not your fault…Now c'mon! Lets put it behind us and go have some fun! Oh…"

She lifted her own hand, reaching for Shadow's that rested on her shoulder, she gave it a light squeeze and winked at him.

"And thank you for catching me."

The black hedgehog's muzzle felt warm, his smile widened.

"You are quite welcome."

Turning his body sharply sideways he offered his arm to her in a gentleman manner. Amy's pink quills jiggled as she laughed making a similar sharp turn and accepting the arm. She blushed, locking the door behind them and then continuing along the way to Tails' Workshop. It was a quiet day in the enchanting forest of the Mystic Ruins, a bright sun in the sky, the trees providing a cool shade, a few birds chirped, the river could be heard in the background…very ideal scenery. The two hedgehogs walked in complete silence, taking in all that was around them…smiling all the way. It was finally Shadow who broke the silence, a reoccurring thought coming back to his mind.

"Oh, I'd almost forgotten."

Amy's head turned to glance sideways at her new friend.

"What's that?"

The black hedgehog also glanced sideways, an eyebrow raised and a sly grin on his face as he asked.

" 'Amanda?' "

The pink hedgehog lowered her head so that her quills covered her face, she chuckled.

"Yeees. Amanda is my real name."

"It's a lovely name…It suits you."

Amy's pink quills covered her face as she turned her head slightly away from Shadow and towards the ground, trying to hide her face. She could feel the hotness in her muzzle and could easily guess she had once more turned into a 'Christmas light.' The flattering compliments and treatment from this very handsome and sweet hedgehog were obviously getting to her. She stumbled with her words.

"M-my…You are q-quite the gent-gentleman aren't you?"

Shadow noted the sudden change in Amy's speech.

"Are you alright?"

Amy's once tan muzzle was now lit up like a Christmas light, again. She tried desperately to prevent Shadow from seeing her face, when his hand reached to brush her quills from her face she jerked away from him suddenly. Shadow immediately assumed something was wrong but that she wouldn't tell him, he reached again and again Amy pulled further away from him.

"Amy what's wrong?"

"N-nothing's wrong!"

Her arm disengaged his, trying to turn completely away from him. Instead Shadow moved in a black blur and was instantly in front of the pink hedgehog, taking a semi-strong grip of her shoulders. His blood red eyes observed the almost equally red muzzle of Amy, her mouth twitching out of pure embarrassment. Her emerald eyes dropped to the ground, humiliated. The black hedgehog's hands released and gently glided down her arms to reach her hands, the sensation sending a shudder down Amy's back, as he cupped her hands in his apologetically.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know…I didn't mean to embarrass you."

"It's alright…"

Their hands drifted apart, the pink hedgehog seemed to dislike the loss of contact.

(…I didn't say stop…)

She thought silently, the black hedgehog suddenly acknowledging her.

"Perhaps at the Park it would be a more suitable gesture?"

Amy's smile returned.

"I would loIKE…that…I'd like that a lot."

And so through a rather embarrassing moment or two the pair continued on their path to Tails' Workshop, occasionally glancing at the other when they weren't looking, and occasionally meeting glances and turning away. Finally they arrived at the run-down looking workshop of the young two tailed fox, who appeared almost immediately after Amy knocked on the door. Smiling as brightly as Cream, who accompanied him, he blurted.

"Hi Amy! Hi Shadow! What took you?!"

The black hedgehog was the first to speak up.

"We ran into some delays, I simply wanted to observe the beautiful scenery."

The words 'beautiful scenery' left his mouth as he turned towards Amy, who acknowledged by turning to where they had come from. In confirmation of his statement and to hide her blushing face, as she clearly understood his dual meaning.

"Yup, REAL good lookin' scenery this morning."

Cream moved close to tails, whispering so that 'no one' could hear…Shadow's ears caught her words though.

"I bet they were kissing."

Tails grinned knowingly and blurted in excitement.

"Well enough site seein'! C'mon we got to get to Twinkle Park before lunch!"

As the couples made their way towards the train they argued over who was paying for the day at the Park. Tails and Cream would not let up that is was their treat, and could not be budged. Cream couldn't help remarking.

"Besides, admission isn't the problem, simply the snacks, and various games."

Amy's face adopted a very confused look.

"Cream, you have to pay to get into the Park. You can't just walk in there and party your booty off like Vector."

The group had a hard laugh over the reference to their goofy friend…with the exception of Shadow who had no clue who Vector the Crocodile was. When the young rabbit regained herself she re-commented.

"We won't Have to pay for admission because Twinkle Park won't let us!"

She turned towards the orange fox who grinned as she winked at him, turning back towards the two hedgehogs she blushed as she announced.

" 'Cute couples get in Free!' "


	5. Chapter 5

I Am…Your Valentine, Chapter 5

By JEWTzilla

All character rights belong to their respectful owners.

Warning: Contains 'Shadamy.' Don't like? DON'T READ!!!

Key:

" " = Speech, ( ) = Thought, ' ' = Something else…obviously not to important.

Amy and Shadow were like twins, both had the same expression of embarrassment/shock and both of their muzzles matched in that all too-familiar shade of red. Sitting together they looked like mirror images of each other as they glanced from each other to the younger pair sitting opposite to them. Amy was the one to speak up, as usual.

"N-noCouple? Couple, A couple? No, gods no! Er-"

Turning her head towards the black hedgehog sitting next to her.

"Not that I wouldn't Want to be. I'm not saying it'd be a bad thing! Just that it's not what's right now, now…Y'know?"

Tails struggled to stifle himself as Cream continued her playful onslaught.

"But you two Are going as a couple, right?"

Amy's face felt on fire.

"No! Well, Maybe! Er, that is…I don't!...I…"

A soothing touch rested on her shoulder, taking a quick glance at the hand she then looked in the opposite direction at its owner. Shadow smiled sweetly as calmly said.

"Amy, relax."

His blood red eyes were surprisingly and mysteriously beautiful, their gaze focused solely on Amy's emerald green eyes. That same feeling of trust and comfort poured into her, she felt her face cooling and couldn't help a smile as she shyly replied.

"Thank you Shadow…Sorry about that."

"That's quite alright, no need for apology."

The two simply gazed into each other's souls, only the two of them seemed to exist in their own moment. Opposite to them Tails and Cream exchanged sly looks, Tails coughed once or twice to break the beautiful silence. Shadow and Amy blinked, turned towards the orange fox, then returned to their neutral positions still smiling. Tails smiled knowingly as Cream fidgeted in her seat with her hands bundled up under her chin, her mouth in a giant open mouthed smile with her eyes tight shut squealing in her mind.

(SO CUUUTE!!!!!)

It wasn't long before the two couples arrived in Station Square, their day at the park was about to commence the moment they left the train station. Quite literally, the park was on the other side of the street from the station. Best foot forward and all that. Carefully crossing the street Tails stopped them as soon as they reached the other side. Amy and Cream knew what he was on about, whilst Shadow simply looked questioningly at the young fox. Who nodded nonchalantly to the side towards a solid concrete area, in the center stood what looked like a large stone missile-butt sticking out of the ground with a stone Tails standing atop it. The memorial was built in recognition and appreciation from a time when Tails the Fox saved Station Square from a life-threatening missile attack by Dr. Eggman. Tails related the story about how he became an official hero that day, as opposed to always being the sidekick. The young fox never got tired of telling that story over and over, since Shadow had never heard this story before he was quite impressed and interested. Cream budded in before Tails could think of anything more to add.

"Well, here we are!"

As she made a childish gesture to the large glass tubes above them leading deep into the park. Amy giggled to herself.

"Watch out for robots!"

The group became a chorus of laughter…except Shadow, who once again had no clue what past events they were referring too. Regaining his composure Tails offered his hand to Cream, who giggled and accepted it, the young pair skipped forward into one of the tubes. The black hedgehog once again made the gentlemanly gesture of his elbow to Amy, who accepted it with a small blush and giggle. Following the skipping scamps, who bounded past a check-in lady.

"So cute."

Turning her attention to the pair of hedgehogs she smiled.

"Welcome to Twinkle Park! We put that Twinkle in your eye!"

Looking the pair up and down she winked.

"By the looks of it you've been here before, or is that a Different twinkle? Teehee!"

Amy blushed.

(Oh please, we hardly know each other…as IF…well…we Kinda know each other…ah the heck with it, I'm just gonna have fun!)

The check-in girl waved them in still smiling and giving another wink. Once inside the place became flooded with action, couples, groups, 'stags', and clowns! Stands of multiple food and game were in no short supply, and above them large metal roller coasters sped along at breakneck speed. The black hedgehog couldn't help but smile at the thought of such a happy place, his thoughts were disturbed by a sudden loud clanging noise at his feet. Immediately reacting by stepping in front of Amy to protect her, a bell-like object spun on the ground. Shadow then began scanning the area for the source of this 'attack.' It came crashing through the crowd howling with laughter and apologizing in-between cackles of mirth. A strong looking muscular red echidna stopped before the bell and Shadow, a bewildered expression plastered on his face. Amy came out from behind her protector.

"Well, well, Knuckles…Name rings a bell. Heeheehee!"

Knuckles couldn't help joining the two hedgehogs in laughter, then picking up the bell and tossing it up and down.

"They just don't make em' like they should."

"Make what?"

"The strength testers. Broken hammer, broken pad, broken bell-"

"Well when you're stronger than you need to be to play that it defeats the purpose of it silly!"

The red echidna grinned at this.

"It's not my fault there isn't a machine tough enough to take what I can dish out. By they way, who's the emo-Sonic-look-alike?"

Shadow adopted a puzzled look as Amy stomped her foot.

('Emo?')

"Knuckles! You be nice to Shadow! It's his first day here and he is most certainly NOT emo!"

"Hey now, don't be having any cat-fights without Me."

All three looked upwards towards the voice that addressed them, a white haired bat with blue-green eyes landed neatly beside Knuckles, curiously eyeing the black newcomer.

"My, my. And who is This?"

Huffing Amy pulled the black hedgehog closer to her, wrapping both arms tightly around his.

"His name is Shadow, and he's with me Rouge!"

The white bat grinned mischievously, wrapping her own arms around Knuckles' neck and hanging on him in a seductive manner…as is her custom.

"Goodness. I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to upset anyone."

"Then maybe you should just stick to your Own date! Hmph!"

" 'Date?' Why Ms. Rose, I had no idea you were on the dating scene outside of Sonic."

Puffs of steam came from Amy's nostrils as she snarled at the white bat. Wanting nothing more than to clobber the 'flying rat.'

"For Your Information! I want nothing more to do with Sonic the Hedgehog! C'mon Shadow! Lets get a corndog!"

And so the pink hedgehog stormed off towards the concession stands dragging the poor, confused Shadow behind her. 6 & ½ corndogs later the hedgehog pair were sitting on a bench before a large fountain, watching the water rise up and fall in time to it's own rhythm. Amy was still munching on half a corndog with one hand while the other sat on her knee, her legs crossed in a lady-like manner. Shadow had only eaten 3 of the corndogs, allowing Amy to take the majority. He watched her take out her frustration on the corndog as she bit into it savagely, turning towards Shadow and managing a weak grin.

"She's a thief. And downright cougar."

Shadow's face scrunched up in a puzzled look.

"I thought she was a bat?"

His innocent response sent Amy into a burst of laughter, which suddenly stopped as the white bat and red echidna re-joined them. Rouge still possessed by a sly smile, as always. The pink hedgehog huffed.

"What?"

Knuckles placed himself between the two, using his good nature to keep things level.

"Why I want to get emo here out to the strength tester area! If he's new you gotta break him in!"

"I'm already aware of my strength capabilities, thank you."

Knuckles' gloved hand slapped his forehead, then wrapped joshingly around Shadow's shoulder.

"It's not for You dude, it's to show-off! To make other people jealous! To impress the chicks!"

Turning his attention towards Rouge he winked and flexed a rather attractive arm. Rouge feigned swooning over him, then winked back. Amy couldn't help but feel slightly interested in seeing just what her dat…ahem…new friend was capable of. She was more than willing to encourage the idea.

"C'mon Shadow, let's give it a shot."

Her smile was captivating to the black hedgehog, and in the back of his head he couldn't help but wonder if what Knuckles said was true…

"Alright, let's go."

The group was off, of course Knuckles had no idea where he was going so they took several detours before coming close to being in the same area. The red echidna stopped in front of a 'shoot out' range, his eyes filled with childish glimmer. Slamming his fists together he chuckled menacingly, then made a quick gesture to his friends.

"Detour number 8!"

The girls huffed and rolled their eyes while Shadow remained entertained by the goofy echidna's antics. 5 rings later Knuckles was ready to knock some GUN solider mannequins down, he took several shots with little success. The man running the stand mocked disappointment.

"Tough break fella'. Hey, you got one bull's-eye! That'll get you a nice pencil top! Haha!"

Placing the rifle back on the table the red echidna shrugged.

"Eh. I'm more of a physical guy anywho."

Rouge playfully glided over to him and hung her arms around his neck.

"Mm, you can say that again."

Amy rolled her eyes as Knuckles and Rouge flirted a little longer before the red echidna pointed to Shadow.

"Your turn emo."

"Shadow."

"Whatever."

"I'm sorry but I have no currency of Any kind."

Amy dug into her pockets.

"Oh don't worry about it! I got it covered! I've got 28 rings, you can have 5."

Shadow protested to this gesture.

"Amy, that's very kind of you but I couldn't waste your money."

Amy took his hand and placed the 5 rings in it, then closed his fingers around them. She smiled at him at winked.

"I brought this money to waste silly, go on. Nail em'!"

The black hedgehog smiled, he paid the 5 rings and picked up the rifle. The man re-set the soldiers. As Shadow gazed upon the targets a strange feeling overcame him. The weapon in his hands, seeing the GUN soldiers in front of him…suddenly he fired off all the shots without a second thought or delay, barely moving from his position. When he'd emptied the clip he twirled the gun in a fancy manner and placed it back on the table. The man chuckled.

"Ooookay. Let's see how ya' did."

Inspecting each soldier the man chuckled.

"Well ya' didn't hit the bull's-eye. Or the target, hahaha! Now where did your little bullet's go?...Hmm…"

The man continued to feel over the soldier fold, it seemed untouched, no indents…until he finally looked up. He quickly checked the other soldiers mumbling things like 'impossible' or 'no way.' He turned back to face the group, staring wide eyed at Shadow. For the targets were set in the middle of the soldiers' bodies, Shadow had not hit any of the targets…instead the black hedgehog had nailed every soldier, within rapid fire split second timing, right between their eyes. Shadow's muzzle smiled innocently.

"What prize would that get me?"

The three friends behind him were speechless, finally Knuckles managed to utter.

"Oh snap…"

The group walked away from the stand empty handed, on the grounds that Shadow never hit the actual targets so he didn't actually win anything. He couldn't help but chuckle as they walked in pairs, he leaned towards the lovely lady on his arm.

"I kind of enjoyed that, it was fun to 'test' myself."

Amy giggled and gave him a playful push.

"See! That's why they set this place up! Now let's get you over to the strength tester!"

She continued her statement in her mind.

(Cause' I'd like to see them muscles in action. No harm there.)

Finally they arrived at the strength tester, where their good friend Tails could be seen wielding the strength tester hammer, about to give the second machine (because Knuckles broke the first one) a good whack when the red echidna hollered.

"Look alive foxy!"

In his sudden confusion Tails swung the hammer in a bizarre arc toward the group, letting go of his grasp and falling backwards on his tails. Knuckles watched the mallet wiz past him and toward Amy and Shadow, Amy placed a hand on Shadow's chest in an 'I've got it' manner. She effortlessly caught the large hammer and gave it a few skillful twirls, Shadow was impressed and couldn't help admiring her physic. Amy was slender yet strong, a common trait in hedgehogs, his eyes wandered her figure as she walked towards the fallen fox. When he realized he was gazing at her…shall we say, 'hind-quarters', he vigorously shook his head then made sure no one had seen him. He could feel his muzzle warming, Amy hadn't seen, or Tails, Knuckles, Cream…but Rouge...the white bat stared right at him. She had a small smug grin on her muzzle, she saw him gazing at Amy and enjoyed a small gossip here and there. She gestured towards the machine.

"Give it a shot, big boy."

Shadow swallowed.

(Idiot…Control yourself. Amanda has done too much for you too be thought of so lightly, and in such an inappropriate manner…well…it wasn't all That inappropriate…gah, heh, I'm starting to sound like her.)

Smiling, the black hedgehog stepped up to the machine. Amy had just finished joking about how 'That's not a hammer!' as she carried one much more powerful and heavier. She tossed it lightly to Shadow, giving him a wink for good luck…at least that's how she hoped it'd be interpreted. The lady running the stand glared at Knuckles, daring him to try and ruin another of her machines. Knuckles whistled and backed off with his hands behind him, taking this moment Rouge glided softly around the slowly growing group of friends so that she was right behind Amy. Noticing the sudden presence behind her Amy turned her head to see Rouge, who turned her attention to the emerald eyes and smiled. Amy smiled back then turned her attention to Shadow, who was judging the hammer's weight, took a test swing and right as he'd found and judged the perfect momentum and strength to apply Just to reach the top Rouge leaned forward and whispered in the pink hedgehog's ear.

"Shadow was checking you out."

SLAM!!! Shadow's keen hearing picked up the words and caused him to overreact out of embarrassment. The hammer shattered the machine parts beneath it and created a small crater, the bell and iron bolt vanished into the sky, and finally the hammer's head slowly fell apart onto what remained of the ground beneath the black hedgehog's feet.

(Gods no! Terrific! Now Amanda will think I'm just after her body…terrific…I've destroyed the only friendship I've had since my arrival…)

"…Um…guys?"

Amy's voice perked up, catching the attention of Knuckles and Tails who were oblivious and laughing their tails off.

"Me and Rouge are gonna go use the restroom…we'll catch up…"

The pink hedgehog walked slowly away with the beaming Rouge, proud of the embarrassment and Drama she had caused. The bathroom was empty, more time being spent outside where all the fun was. Rouge closed the door almost ready to cackle, however the Amy she turned to confront was not a Sad Amy…not humiliated, ashamed, or disgusted. Not even furious…slightly red with the smallest smile on her face. Her tone was flat, trying to act cool and collected.

"Was he really?"

Rouge eyed her friend curiously.

"Mmhmm…gave you a good look up an' down. Especially your butt."

Amy went fire red in her face, turning away from the white bat.

"E-excuse me?!"

"Hey, you asked, and you got your answer. Apparently ya' got a cute butt."

A wicked blue eyelid winked at the pink hedgehog, who hurriedly pushed the devilish bat out the door and slammed it behind her.

"THANK YOU, that's enough!..."

She moved awkwardly towards the mirror, not sure what to make of it all. She was downright flattered, somewhat embarrassed…and a little curious…but Very confused. How could it be that she could be feeling such strange feelings for someone she'd only met yesterday?...Someone she hardly knew for that matter? Things seemed to be progressing rapidly between them…it was she herself that asked him if they were friends, and then…not that she was complaining, she loved the way Shadow treated her. So caring, understanding, good sense of humor, and somehow so familiar.

(But it's not simply familiar as in he looks like Sonic! There's something else…like a long lost friend or something…I can't put my finger on it…and it's driving me nuts!)

Amy raised her head slowly, she could see her reflection in the mirror. Her baby blue eyes and golden…yellow…hair?! Amy's reflection was not herself at all, she turned around quickly to see if someone was behind her. But she was alone, she turned around again only to see her natural reflection…she stared long and hard at herself…confusion was her only expression.

(…Yup. I'm loosing it.)


	6. Chapter 6

I Am…Your Valentine, Chapter 6

By JEWTzilla

All character rights belong to their respectful owners.

Warning: Contains 'Shadamy.' Don't like? DON'T READ!!!

Key:

" " = Speech, ( ) = Thought, ' ' = Something else…obviously not to important.

Amy blinked several times, she chuckled and knocked on the mirror.

"These…must be some of those trick mirrors…wonder why they're here instead of the hall of mirrors…oh well."

Meanwhile Shadow had been beating himself up for acting so 'immaturely.' Cream was the only other one who understood why, her own keen sense of hearing picking up the same whispered words that caused the black hedgehog to overreact. She herself couldn't help a sly grin, covered by her gloved hand of course. The other two males weren't as aware, or sensitive, particularly Knuckles.

"Dude, it's a machine. Machines break, trust me…just ask Eggman! We break his stuff all the time! Haha!"

The red echidna jostled Shadow playfully, attempting to ease his spirits the only way he could. Shadow not knowing what reference he was referring to only sulked.

"How could I be so immature…"

Tails' turn.

"Shadow, it wasn't immature. It was a simple over estimate in strength…Y'know, it was kinda funny about how ticked off the lady got! I was sure she was gonna…tackle, us."

The young fox's ears drooped slightly, his words did nothing to ease Shadow's mood. The black hedgehog was utterly ashamed, and couldn't think of how he was going to face Amy now. He tried to manage some words of understanding to his newer friends.

"It's not the machine…"

"Then what?"

Thus Cream drifted over and whispered into her fox's ear, Knuckles grunted.

"Hey, I'm here too, my ears aren't super or anything."

Cream stuck her tongue out and teased.

"You don't even Have ears Knuckles."

The red echidna stomped, huffing loudly.

"I do to! Their under my quills!...Somewhere! Just not visible like all ya'll!"

Cream moved to the black hedgehog and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"Shadow was simply 'admiring' Amy."

"…Y'mean like checking her out?"

"KNUCKLES!"

"What? That's nothing big. Guys can't help it, it'll happen at Least once in your life. I do it to Rouge all the time!"

Tails rolled his eyes and stepped toward Shadow so that he could kneel down in front of him. Attempting to add some knowledge of his own.

"Knuckles is…kinda…right. It's a natural part of life to be curious enough to look, and you didn't mean it to be offensive. You were simply admiring her, that's no crime."

The young fox smiled, Shadow managed a weak sigh still feeling guilty. Cream lifted her gaze from the black hedgehog to the orange fox, squinting lightly she inquired.

"Tails…Have you ever checked Me out?"

His sky blue eyes went wide as they connected with her baby blue ones, his muzzle becoming warmer as he stammered.

"W-wha? Er, well, I-I uh. That is, um, your, ah."

Knuckles clapped his two tailed friend on the back, grinning sheepishly.

"Buuuuuuuuusted."

"ShutupKnuckles…"

Tails mumbled between his teeth. Rouge came strutting back, her walk catching several glances from several other guys, who received several slaps from their girlfriends/mates.

"Well lets move on to something a little more thrilling shall we?"

Shadow glared up at her, Rouge was not an easily spooked character. Her past as a treasure hunter, like Knuckles once was, had given her plenty of death-defying experiences…Yet the glare she received from those blood red eyes sent a cold chill up her spine. Quickly taking a position around Knuckles' arm, commenting in her defense.

"She Does have a cute butt y'know."

The black hedgehog smashed his face into the ground, trying to bury his embarrassment and shame. A pair of ostrich passing by felt sorry for him, adding their own words of wisdom.

"Pal, it's So much more easier with a beak."

:D Anywho, Knuckles and Rouge walked ahead a bit, for a simple space break from the 'happy' hedgehog.

"Um, hi."

The three looked up to see Amy, her arms folded behind her back and looking rather calm as opposed to her normal self. Shadow looked back to the ground, Cream and Tails exchanged glances and rejoined hands. Walking slowly away to give the two hedgehogs some private time. The pink hedgehog watched her two friends walk away, then spoke to her friend softly.

"Follow me please."

The black hedgehog stood up slowly and followed her into one of the large castles in the park, making sure they were alone before turning to face each other. Shadow being first to speak up, pleading to his pink friend.

"Amy, I'm so sorry I, I di-"

Amy's gloved hand placed itself over his muzzle, she smiled sweetly. Her own muzzle slightly red, her emerald eyes moved from his eyes to her hand. Her words were shy and thoughtful.

"I know Shadow, I know you didn't mean it in a bad way…You're a real sweet heart about that, but…"

The emerald beauties reconnected with Shadow's awe-struck gaze, she smiled and continued.

"…You don't have to worry So much about every little thing you do."

Shadow's own hands gently grasped the hand over his mouth, cupping it in his own hands.

"Perhaps not everything, agreed. But Anything along the lines of seeing you as an item or-"

"Shadow were you looking at me?"

"…Uh, yes."

"And what was going through your head?"

"Well…that you have a, very nice-"

" 'Nice?' "

"…A very attractive figure…I'm sorry."

"And that was all that went through your head correct?"

"Well yes, but-"

"But what?...If anything it's a compliment."

A small smile began to form on the black hedgehog's muzzle, watching Amy's cute little expression.

"…Are you sure?"

Amy's face moved slightly forward so that she could whisper to her dark friend.

"Of course, I know you…well, kinda. Well, I Know you well enough to know that you would never want to offend me in any way…That you really care, which is really sweet…And it's nice to know someone finds me 'irresistibly attractive.' "

She teased, the two laughed, then stared into each other's eyes again. The same feeling of life long friendship and trust plaguing them. The emerald beauties stared into the blood red eyes of Shadow's for the longest time, then quickly darted to his lips and back. Shadow had certainly caught this movement, he felt his breath quicken slightly. His head moved ever so slightly forward and stopped, then moving so that his cheek brushed her's as he rested his chin on her shoulder, stepping closer as he embraced the pink hedgehog in his arms. Amy took a small gasp, then mimicked his movements, wrapping her arms around him in a strong hug. The rest of the world seemed to melt away, only the sensation of the other embracing was present. Amy couldn't remember the last time she felt this happy, this loved. They stayed like that for what seemed like an eon, the beautiful silence broken by a chuckle from the black hedgehog. Amy opened her eyes and looked sideways at the black hedgehog, trying to see his face.

"What?"

Pulling back slowly Shadow's eyes reconnected with Amy's, a small grin on his face as he held her still close.

"You smell faintly of roses."

The pair laughed, hugging each other closer as another pair passed by them. A pair that Would have ruined the wonderful moment, but with eyes closed and ears full of laughter the two hedgehogs never noticed. Amy pressed her nuzzle to his neck.

"Hmm you smell like…Hmm…burnt fur. Heeheehee!"

Another wave of laughter overcame them.

"My apologies."

"Eh, it's no problem. Most people can't smell themselves, you'll just have to take another shower."

Shadow's black eyelids squinted slightly observing his friend's unchanging expression. He raised an eyebrow as she slowly nibbled her lip, finally managing.

"…What?"

"Heh! Nothing, lets catch up with the others and enjoy ourselves."

They regretfully broke the embrace, the pink hedgehog's muzzle possessed by a sly grin.

"I thought we Were enjoying ourselves?"

She winked and walked towards the exit, moving her hips as she walked with a little more emphasis than usual. Shadow blushed.

"You aren't going to let this go are you?"

Turning on her heels she popped her hip to the side, her face the picture of childish innocence.

"Whatever could you mean? Heehee!"

Holding forth her hand in a lady like manner she waited for the black hedgehog to take it up again. Shadow strode up and accepted the hand, placing it on his arm.

"Shall we Mar…"

Shadow's eyes went wide with confusion, shaking his head furiously.

"Ma…Amanda?"

Amy's face shown concern, turning herself to face him completely.

"You alright?"

"Yes. I think."

"Positive? We could go back to the lab?..."

Now both were confused.

"Lab…where'd that come from?...Oh! Tails' lab! Right! You sure you don't need a check up?"

"N…no, I'm fine. Really, lets catch up to the others."

As the black hedgehog escorted his lovely partner through the park Amy couldn't help wondering. Wondering what in the world was going on. She shook it off and clung slightly tighter to her mysterious friend. However their friends had gotten quite a good head start on them, so finding them with sight alone was proving difficult. Shadow sniffed the air, and smiled.

"This way…Hmm…"

Raising his head back he tested the air.

"And it's going to rain."

The emerald beauties stared in amazement at the black hedgehog, she pulled him in the direction he had indicated and teased him.

"I'm thinking of a number between 1 and 100."

"Another park game?"

He teased back, the teasing between the two continued.

"As long as you don't break this one."

"Not that I would use any rings to pay for damages."

"Not that you HAVE any rings at all!"

"Excluding these?"

Indicating the golden braces around his gear.

" 'Alien rings' don't count."

"Perhaps then I shall be extra gentle with the equipment?"

Amy had trouble walking as she burst with mirth at Shadow's comeback. Shadow, realizing how his comment could've come across as, turned red in the muzzle. The pink hedgehog's laughter abruptly stopped before Shadow could apologize, her posture suddenly straightening up. The black hedgehog watched with curiosity as a young couple stared at them, and Amy stared right back. It was an unfriendly stare, one of distaste, regret, even malice. A beautiful female vixen stood in a perfect posture, one that is acquired through years of 'practice'. Her fur was brown and rich, lighter around her muzzle, 'front/stomach/chest', and tip of her tail. However her hair was an outstanding Maroon color, standing out from the rest and highlighting her gorgeous face. She had simple blue boots and matching vest on, her dark blue eyes giving the two hedgehogs a distasteful glance…on her arm, was a all too familiar blue hedgehog. Who looked the least thrilled out of all of them. Amy huffed, trying to keep cool yet sarcastic.

"Princess Sally. Honored. Enjoying Station Square?"

"I Was. Until I ran into a Sonic Worshiper, and a Sonic Wannabe."

Both Shadow and Amy's eyes hardened, the black hedgehog's mind settling on Sonic. Amy's arms gripped tighter as she practically growled.

"Shadow, meet Princess Sally Acorn of the Acorn Kingdom and Sonic the Headache. Oh pardon, Hedgehog!"

The vixen managed a fake smile and retaliated with her own sarcasm.

"Well, thank goodness he's not a heartache at least. Some girls just chase aimlessly after men with no thought of their own concern, and wind up falling face flat in the dirt."

"C'mon Sally…Lets go…"

"Absolutely. Tah tah."

The pair left, both keeping perfect posture. Amy's teeth were grinding together, her fists clenching the black hedgehog's arm. Shadow's eyes remained on Sonic…watching with curiosity. The gloved 'vices' that clenched his arm released as Amy grunted.

"Grrr!!! That little brat! Just cause she's royalty she thinks she can just do anything she likes! 'Oh absowutewy Sonic wove!' That pair of jerks are made for each other!"

As the steam from her ears settled and her veins stopped popping Shadow placed a gentle hand on her shoulder. Letting out a sigh the young hedgehog hung her head a little, her body relaxing more. The blood red eyes had followed the unpleasant pair until they were out of sight…something was prying at Shadow's mind.

(…Curious…his tone was almost…regretful, not vengeful…or 'jerkish'…)

They would've stayed in said mood, without the welcomed arrival of a very happy bunny. Cream skipped up to the pair, her mouth full with something no doubt loaded with sugar. Struggling to make words around the mush in her happy muzzle.

"Hey guych, wheh weh you?"

The hedgehogs chuckled at the young rabbit, Amy piping up into a sudden cheery mood.

"Well look at this! 'Cream filled!' "

All three burst into laughter, small pieces of food spurting from the young rabbit's mouth as she tried hard not to laugh. Shadow kept a careful eye on her to make sure she wouldn't choke.

"What are you eating?"

Cream smiled with childish joy, mushing her words again.

"Woehmch!"

"Worms?!"

Amy stifled herself as she attempted to explain that they were in fact candy. One or two misunderstandings later and the small group set out toward the direction of where Cream had come from, they hadn't gone far when they ran into a panicked two tailed fox. Seeing Cream among his other friends he spared a sigh of relief.

"Don't run off like that! You scared me to death, I was worried something happened to you!"

Cream's face shown adoration for her friend as she placed her hands on her cheeks.

"Aww, that's so sweet of you."

Quickly latching herself onto the young, and now slightly red in his grinning muzzle, fox she leaned her head on his shoulder and swooned. Amy couldn't help but giggle, then rested her head onto Shadow's shoulder and over exaggerated a sigh of content. The black hedgehog tried to keep from chuckling too hard, nudging Amy to stop. Good timing as well, Cream's ears had heard both of them, she'd turned her head slightly to glare at them. However Cream's adorable little face was not the most threatening, and it only appeared like a pout. She took a sharp turn dragging Tails with her and hollering back.

"Keep up slow-pokes!"

The two hedgehogs started to pick up their pace, taking the 'short cut' Cream had just invented. After reuniting with the group they went through multiple events…with multiple detours courtesy of Knuckles. They went through roller coasters, swirling chair rides, several pie eating contests, the Chao petting zoo, candy store, fudge store, a jewelry store…which they had to apologize to and return the jewels that Rouge had attempted to steal. After finishing most of the rides, and multiple lunches, time made itself known as the sky had started to darken. Purple clouds loomed in the distance, a faint sent of rain riding on the wind. Amy turned and winked at Shadow, who was savoring finishing off a piece of fudge with sprinkles on it.

"Looks like rain."

A grin moved across his chocolate-coated lips, storing the rest of his 'sprinkled fudge' for later. It was now Cream's turn to pick their next stop, and it had to be quick to get out of the park before much later…or the rain. They ran around…at the speed of sound, sorry couldn't help it. :D Cream's baby blue eyes desperately searching for her last destination. The last attraction for the day, the ending piece of the puzzle, the cherry on her ice cream. Finally she halted, with an adorable little smile on her face, her eyes lighting up as everyone else either grinned or blushed… 'The Tunnel of Love.'


	7. Chapter 7

I Am…Your Valentine, Chapter 7

By JEWTzilla

All character rights belong to their respectful owners.

Warning: Contains 'Shadamy.' Don't like? DON'T READ!!!

Key:

" " = Speech, ( ) = Thought, ' ' = Something else…obviously not to important.

The young hedgehog couple couldn't swallow, their throats had gone dry, their faces had gone red, and their eyes blinked nervously. Knuckles was the first of the group to pipe up.

"Woot!"

Meanwhile Cream shyly moved next to her two tailed friend and touched her hand lightly to his. His own blushing face met her's as his fingers gently wrapped around her own hand, then the teasing began. Courtesy Knuckles, seeing perfect material as he puts a friendly arm around Shadow.

"Hey emo, you got some chocolate on your lips, Amy could you help him?"

Knuckles barely managed to dodge the angry pink rampage that swung at him, continuing to test death.

"What's a matter Amy don't you like fudge?"

As Knuckles did his best to block Amy's punches, thankfully for his sake being stronger than her, Shadow quickly made a swirl with his tongue around his lips catching every last bit of the chocolate on his mouth. Now Rouge joined in.

"My, did you see that? Quite a skilled Tongue you have!"

An icy glare from the black hedgehog caused Rouge to turn away as she laughed. All were laughing, or chuckling, except for the two hedgehogs. Cream had already started walking with Tails, calling back to her friends.

"C'mon! It won't take long, pleeease?"

Knuckles' goofy smile was having quite the day, offering his arm to the white bat as he joked.

"Being a bit negative there eh Cream? HA! More like, 'I hope a storm kicks up and traps us inside.' "

As the pair caught up with Cream and Tails they noticed the absence of the hedgehogs. Cream's face looked pleadingly back to her best friend, begging for just one last ride…that little face of her's was doing it's share, however the two hedgehogs still remained in there steps…Neither quite sure what to say, let alone do. Finally Rouge and Knuckles waltzed over, Knuckles picking Amy up as Rouge shepherded Shadow along by wrapping her arms around him…and…well…making it impossible for him to fight back without…touching any part of her that would be considered 'restricted.' Along with the fact that as a part of Shadow's nature he couldn't bring himself to ever harm a lady…if you could classify Rouge as a lady. Cream added the final blow with a small hopeful praise.

"Please, all you have to do is sit together. Nobody's gonna force you to snuggle, promise! Please Amy?"

The pink hedgehog's conflicted face stared long and hard into her best friends innocent expression. The baby blue eyes switching to the black hedgehog, pleading.

"Shadow?"

Shadow's gaze was empathetic, moving to look into Amy's emerald eyes. He felt a small jump in his heartbeat, the idea of some 'quite and alone time' with the young hedgehog. Just like in the fake castle, the embrace they shared, the peace and sincerity. His shoulders slightly shrugged, and a thin smile formed on his muzzle speaking carefully.

"We've already been on all the rollercoasters, what's the difference?"

…Laughter. Blushing. And Much more laughter. The young fox and rabbit jumped quickly into the empty line, followed by the grinning echidna and smirking bat, brought up by the two blushing hedgehogs. Once sitting in their personal 'love boat' it was noted that the 'seats' were in fact 'A seat.' One large, inclined seat, that would force the two sitting in it to be squished together with the help of gravity. The three pairs 'set off/set sail/weighed anchor' into the unknown depths of this perilous quest. The inside was quite dark, yet nothing an ordinary being couldn't handle, almost like starlight at night. Along the walls, which were designed like caves, were random hearts and corny looking Cupids. A familiar comical voice echoed through the 'cavern.'

"LAME."

"Oh hush you moron."

"You kiddin'? Are you seeing this décor?"

"It's not About the scenery, Muscles."

"Y'mean Knuck-Mm?!"

No further announcements were made by the red echidna after that. Amy and Shadow were sitting shoulder to shoulder, and quite uncomfortable with that position. It was awkward, they both knew it was. However they had nowhere else to move to, and their nerves were a bit on high. Amy's mind trying desperately not to think about making out with the hedgehog next to her, slightly ashamed of herself for thinking so. Trying so hard to just get through without making a move that didn't register well with the black hedgehog…or waiting for him to make a move of some sort, again feeling ashamed. Shadow's mind tried to focus itself on the fudge, and nothing else…although it kept coming back to the gloved hand next to his. Their knees were touching, and both their hands rested on their knees…easily within grasp. The thought kept entering his mind, how simple it would be to reach a small distance over and simply touch the gloved hand beside his.

(But that's absurd. How would she react? No, the last thing I want to do is push the 'wrong button.')

Meanwhile in Amy's world.

(Don't. Don't. Don't. Kiss, GAAH!!! Just don't, don't even think about it! Don't even look at him! Focus on something else, Anything else! Uh, Cream's probably swooning on Tails. Rouge and Knuckles are probably making out. It's gonna storm. -"

And so on, though not all language is verbal. It didn't take long for Shadow to suddenly detect a faint scent, different from the wind, from the air in the 'cavern', from anything…except once he had encountered this scent before…in Amy's bathroom, when she'd rushed out. The faint scent of hormones. He had only gotten a whiff when she had rushed passed him before. Now he sat right next to her and the scent, only to His nose, was becoming more obvious.

(…Perfectly natural…in such a position, perfectly natural…Gods most beings shouldn't even be ABLE to smell that scent at it's current…this, this is an invasion of her personal…um…it's against her…um…it's…well…actually…it's, somewhat…intoxicating…almost, like some rare perfume…No, no, no, don't start…don't…)

Blood red eyes slowly gazed down to the gloved hand that sat next to his, his black knee against her pink knee. Also noting that the pink hedgehog's head was turned the other way. The eyes gazed at the back of her head, watching her pink quills sway slightly then returning his gaze to her hand. A feeling, forgotten by his own mind yet so familiar and true, wanted to reach over and touch that hand. Where this feeling had been born Shadow didn't know, but if it came from his heart he was willing to listen to it…and so…gathering up his breath and courage, he followed that feeling. Slowly reaching with only his pinky finger over to touch lightly against Amy's.

(It…it shouldn't be any different than offering her my arm at any rate…)

The sensation of his finger resting next to her's made the pink hedgehog grin, want to laugh out of pure nervous energy.

(Why is this happening to me?! I was never like this when I had a crush on Sonic! Not that I have a crush on Shadow! Not that it would be a bad thing to have a crush on Shadow it's just…GRRRRR!!!!)

"Ok, one sec, this just isn't comfortable."

Her words made Shadow's hand retract to his lap, embarrassed and ashamed. However his apology never left his open mouth, for after Amy had stated her discomfort she had actually now slightly gotten up and shifted closer. Taking the hand that had touched her and placing it around her back onto her shoulder, then positioning herself slightly in front of the black hedgehog's body and leaning back into him so that her back was against his chest. Keeping her emerald eyes forward she finished with an innocent.

"There, much better."

Shadow remained wide eyed and silent, with either shock or terror…heck maybe both. His thoughts were quickly dissipating at the sight of a tiny light coming from around the bend of the next cavern corner. It was almost over, so soon it seemed, so regretfully soon. He didn't want this to end just yet, there was more in him that he wanted to express and now had seemed so ideal. The pink hedgehog leaning against him was cursing in her mind, seeing the light of the other side coming up already. She'd wanted so much more time between them, wishing that the ride Had broken down with them inside. Shadow made her feel so remarkable, she couldn't express how it made her feel, there didn't seem to be a word for it…let alone Fair to give such a wonderful feeling a name. And yet…one name did seem to have a certain ring about it.

(…Nah, impossible. It couldn't be love, I mean we hardly know…)

It did seem like something out of a fairy tale……ahem……so sudden, yet so right…so uplifting and heartwarming.

(…Weeell…Cinderella didn't meet the prince until the night of the ball…and then Whamo!)

As the final turn came close Amy left a small sigh of regret leave her burning muzzle, picked up by Shadow's keen hearing and taking it as a 'last minute warning.' So without any further doubts or regrets plaguing his mind he acted out of pure honest feeling, leaned his head forward, and lightly pressed his lips to the bare shoulder in front of him. The warm, soft sensation a pleasant shock to both. At the touch Amy's eyes shot wide open and she immediately turned about, Shadow had plastered himself up against the back of their 'cab'. Their eyes stared in disbelief at each other, Shadow's looking more like the child who'd been caught red handed. Pink quills flew as Amy quickly checked to see how much 'corner' was left, then turned back again and placed a quick kiss in return on Shadow's hot and red cheek. Immediately straightening herself up and preparing to step out of their lovely carriage.

"Got any of that fudge left?"

Wordlessly the black hedgehog quickly handed her the last piece, which she took gratefully.

"Thank you SO much."

Her muzzle then began to work on it, trying not to miss a single speck as she dug into the large piece with newfound hunger. Tails and Cream were already standing patiently at the exit, no longer blushing but still holding hands. Knuckles and Rouge were walking towards them, straightening their quills/hair. With Amy following behind munching carefully on her sprinkled fudge. Shadow watching them all walk towards the exit as his feet starting to function again. A small smile working it's way over his shocked expression as he slowly returned to normal. On their way out of the park Amy used whatever rings she had left to buy more fudge, she seemed to be on a sudden craze for it. Aside from the sudden obsession with fudge she was her normal perky self. And so the couples began to exit the park with purple clouds softly rumbling in the distance, the sky becoming the same color. Cream and Tails yawned several times, ah youth, the young pair quite tired from the eventful day. Shadow offered Amy his arm, which she took using the other one for fudge. Eating slowly and savoring every bite, all the way to the station feasting on the sugar loaded fudge. Once they were all on the train Cream fell asleep in Tails' arms, the long day aided by the sugar coated worms she'd gorged herself on taking it's toll. The young fox was glancing sweetly at the sleeping figure in his arms, a soft smile on his muzzle as he cradled her. Noting the weather outside starting to pick up considerably as the wind started to pound slightly harder against the windows. The red echidna bore a goofy grin.

"Well, if weather keeps up like this we might just be spending the night together."

The white bat he'd been addressing simply stared bluntly sideways at him.

"Oh yes, at the workshop I assume?"

"Oh I'm sure Tails is willing to accommodate for 2 extra peopleings."

A small sigh came from the tired fox's muzzle.

"We do have several rooms, I'm sure we can easily set you up with two."

"No sweety, we'll just need one. No need to put you through more trouble than it's worth, after all you're so worn out."

Rouge cooed to the drowsy fox, Knuckles let loose a large yawn that became contagious throughout the group. Amy and Shadow had stayed quite silent most of the time, still to embarrassed to speak to the other. When the train finally arrived light spits of water were beginning to come down. Amy tugged at Shadow's arm, speaking shyly and softly.

"We better get a move on if we're gonna get back before the storm hits."

The black and red quills bobbled as he nodded his head in agreement, turning and saying their farewells to their friends the hedgehog couple dashed off into the stormy night towards Amy's house. Shadow slowed down considerably to match Amy's pace, though because of it they wound up getting caught in the middle of the storm about 2/3 to Amy's house. Hiding under some of the trees the hedgehogs waited to see if the rain would pass, the emerald beauties pleading at her friend.

"I'm so sorry Shadow."

"Amy, it's perfectly alright. What's a little rain? If anything I'd say we're lucky to be out here, enjoying one of nature's gifts."

His smile was sweet and warm, even in the cold wet air it was warm and contagious. His attention quickly turned to the sky, watching the water fall from the heavens.

"…Wow…I don't remember ever being in the rain before…I like it."

Amy watched the childish wonder on Shadow's face, the blood red eyes taking in every movement. A sudden flash of lightning immediately followed by a shocking roar of thunder caused the pink hedgehog to squeal slightly and jump towards her dark friend, who instantly made a protective embrace around her. Taking a few short breaths she recovered.

"Whew. Sorry about that, the thunder and I don't…"

Those same mysterious eyes gazed into her's, feeling the grip around each other loosen lightly as both soon became embarrassed recalling the earlier events in the Tunnel of Love. They shuffled away and fidgeted for awhile, both conflicted. The storm showed no signs of letting up and both were to embarrassed to talk to the other about…well, anything. It was Shadow who managed to finally find words between the two.

"I am sorry, I didn't mean for this awkwardness between us."

"Oh no, it's alright. Really it's just…urf. It's just, uh, I, haha…Ugh! I have all this nervous energy and don't know why! I'll be much better once I get rid of it. Heh. Or when we get rid of the awkwardness before it kills us both!"

Amy's poor mind was beside herself, it'd been on malfunction mode since they'd gotten out of the Tunnel of Love. Her thought process was not being aided at all by the '4 tons' of sugar she'd eaten in fudge. Though she had unwittingly inspired sudden courage in her friend Shadow, wanting to clear up any awkwardness…interpreted the wrong way. Clearing his throat he gazed thoughtfully at the now pacing young hedgehog.

"I'm attracted to you…"

Whoa. Not quite the awkwardness killer young Amy was looking for…or at all an awkwardness killer. The red boots had stopped pacing…Amy stood with the dark hedgehog facing her side, not sure what to say next. She kept smiling and then trying not to smile, completely unsure what to do with her hands.

"I'm sorry…I thought that would clear things up…"

"Oh yee…it, um, yuh, it, if…Um, haha! I, ooooh, ok, mmmhahaheh…cannoooot oof."

Amy's muzzle had never been so red or hot, she'd never been so flustered in her life. Her mind was burned out, incapable of thinking beyond 'There! It's mutual, now kiss him or I'll kick your brain out and do it myself!' Shadow stepped closer to try and comfort the babbling hedgehog, however she placed a hand on his chest to slightly restrict him as she laughed nervously. A familiar scent of Amy's swung on the winds, stronger this time. Gathering a breath and stepping towards the young and most defiantly confused hedgehog he cupped her chin in his hands and focused her eyes onto his speaking clearly and calmly to reach her and 'bring her back.'

"Amanda?"

"Yes?"

They paused like that, for who knows how long. Their eyes allowing peeks into their inner feelings, for there are times when words are just not enough. The strange and wonderful sensations Shadow and Amy had been experiencing throughout their time together leading them closer, connecting them, connecting their eyes. And on a plain unknown to most, they understood. It was Shadow who leaned slowly forward to gently press his own lips, against the soft pair of Amy's. Their eyelids grew heavy and dropped, focusing all senses into this moment. This indescribable moment that belonged to only the two of them. Amy felt the warmth of his touch flow through her, the cold forgotten on the outside. Her heart pounded madly in her chest, unable to move even if she'd wanted to move. Her first kiss belonged not to her former hero Sonic, whom she had spent most of her whole life chasing after…but to Shadow, a hedgehog who came into her life through what seemed like a simple wish…or dream…

(…Dear gods…if you have any sympathy for me…please don't let this be a dream…mmm…)

She didn't dare move, she barely breathed for fear that it was a dream and that anything she did might cause her to wake up. Even if it was she wanted it to last, praying it was all real. Pulling carefully back her eyelids shot open to observe Shadow's eyes opening as he smiled sweetly at her, quite a red muzzle himself. Amy smiled, a huge smile, her eyes filling with tears that raced down her cheeks. Shadow's arms wrapped tightly around her as he embraced the pink hedgehog, who nuzzled into his neck returning the embrace. Shadow's empathetic voice comforted her as he pried.

"Are you alright?..."

"…Yes…I'm really tired…"

Still smiling with tears she remained embraced with the black hedgehog. There was a short flash of green light, and suddenly the pair were inside her house. The rain outside pelting the windows as the wind continued on it's course. At the moment Amy couldn't care less how she got there, all she knew was that Shadow had yet again done something amazing or spell binding. She felt her legs give out from the release of all her stress, Shadow catching her in his strong arms and carrying her over to the larger of the two couches. Laying her down gently and tucking her in with the same cover he'd used the first time he'd caught her. Her eyes blinked several times, from the tears and weariness, still unable to believe such a person like Shadow could exist. And so thankful to the gods that he does exist, that he is here to take care of her when she's out of it…to catch her when she falls…literally. Managing a weak laugh she whispered to her dark friend.

"Goodnight."

Shadow's sweet smiling expression rained adoration upon her, gently brushing one of her quills out of her face he whispered back.

"Goodnight."


	8. Chapter 8

I Am…Your Valentine, Chapter 8

By JEWTzilla

All character rights belong to their respectful owners.

Warning: Contains 'Shadamy.' Don't like? DON'T READ!!!

Key:

" " = Speech, ( ) = Thought, ' ' = Something else…obviously not to important.

Amy's eyelids closed as she drifted off, feeling secure in knowing that Shadow was there to watch over her. The black hedgehog in question was gently stroking her quills, watching the softest of smiles on her muzzle even though she was asleep. Gently leaning forward Shadow placed a soft kiss upon the pink hedgehog's cheek, before making his way back to the love couch. Keeping his eyes on her the whole time, stopping midway to ponder his most recent actions. Mainly the burst of green light that allowed himself and the sleeping hedgehog to enter the house in a split second. His limited memory coming up with a solution, since it was a natural ability the searching didn't take long, two words.

(Chaos Control…Hmm…Heh, quite handy.)

Shadow then turned his attention to the couch behind him, a split-second mental command and he vanished in another small flash of green light. To appear laying down on the couch in another flash, thoroughly impressed with himself and this newfound technique…well, not really 'new found.' Now his own eyelids became heavy listening to the storm outside and the soft breathing of the pink hedgehog across the room. His conscience drifting off into the dark void of his mind, no dreams disrupting the fall into……

(…A light…somewhere…in my mind?...something's there…what is it?…someone, someone's there…hello?...)

(Hello.)

…….Space Colony A.R.K. 50 years ago, orbiting the planet Mobius like a second moon. In the star-filled skies behind it an enormous comet moved ominously about the planet. A large tube of green liquid held a dark figure in suspended animation, about the room multiple and miraculous scientific tools lay on tables and walls. Two more figures loomed in front of the tube, admiring what lay inside in suspended animation. One of the figures was tall and draped in robes and charms of some alien nature…alien, was in fact the ideal word. The being within the robes and charms was without a doubt no Native to the planet Mobius, large red horns sprouted from it's head. As it levitated it's robes gave no hint to it's true figure beneath, only that it's hands were black with only three large fingers…or were they tentacles? (shudder) Three blood red eyes gazed upon the smallest of the three figures, within the tube. The other presence was a man, possibly in his 50s to 60s, a tall yet thin man. However next to the alien monster beside him he appeared as a twig, a twig with a white lab coat, round sunglasses, and a very large gray mustache. The black alien spoke, his words as eerie as his appearance.

"_Project Shhhadow…Fffinally."_

"It's not quite finished yet, actually."

The larger figure turned slightly toward the old man, two of it's three eyes locking on him.

"_Parrrdon?"_

"I haven't activated it yet…Right now it's, still just a puppet…"

Silence…then a chuckle, a hideous chuckle. The black alien gestured towards a table, instantly a strange 'robotic puppet' flew into his hand where it lay lifelessly. Now all three eyes looked it over, mockingly.

"_It was an Army of puppets that prevented my ancestors from claiming this worrrld…Make no mistake, Professorrr…a puppet in the hands of the right Massster, is a threat indeed."_

"Well…in that case, the 'strings' are not yet made...Fascinating technology those Gizoids."

His words were not lies, such advanced technology existing over 4000 years ago was an Archeological find of the Century…unfortunately, the find was made by the wrong being…for the wrong purpose. Long ago the echidna tribes of old had developed these 'robotic puppets' known as Gizoids, since then they'd long been forgotten…to all but the echidnas. These machines were built tough, and intelligent, by simply observing a technique ONCE a Gizoid could copy/learn it Flawlessly. The old man coughed slightly.

"…Now then…please, my granddaughter."

The large horned head nodded slowly, gesturing towards the entrance. The doors suddenly shot open, and in walked a pair of black and red aliens. In between them was a young girl, with golden yellow hair and baby blue eyes.

"_Release herrr."_

Immediately the young girl bolted to the old man, embracing him for comfort.

"Grandpa!"

"Maria, are you alright?"

"_Take as long, as you please Professorrr. We attack, when Project Shadow awakensss."_

All eyes turned to the black alien leader, his words hard upon their ears. None of which were to impressed, except for the smallest of the three aliens. The largest, from outside, was not pleased at all as he glared at his leader. The name given to him by his brethren was Black Brute, for he was the second strongest among all of the Black Arms race…second only…to Black Doom. There, now they all have names. :D 'Cept for the little guy…Ahem, Black Brute was far larger than Black Doom and his physical strength was never in question. His stature was large and muscular, yet alien in every way. A pair of red spikes ran down his back, his hands and feet were also red, the rest of his body was black with the exception of his eyes. Blood red, just like all of the Black Arms. Grimacing at the form in the tube, he'd been under Black Doom's command for what seemed like Eons to him. Always cursing the floating figure for his exceedingly gifted talents of Chaos Energy, far above his own. However in physical combat Black Brute believed he could easily take down his superior…if he could only find an opportune moment…The arrival of this Ultimate Lifeform was hardly a welcome fact, he was determined to find a way to weaken, kill, or any other means to stop this THING from getting between him and Black Doom's back.

"_My lord, if I might suggest an alternative?"_

Black Brute was thinking as we went, trying to use his position as 'second strongest' to gain some advisory advantage over Black Doom, as he'd done many times before. Though before, it was military strategies…not traitorous strategies. All three eyes focused upon the 'second in command'.

"_Mmm?"_

"_Why attack the planet now? Just after another failed attempt?"_

"_BAH! The GUN and Echidnas were expected dilemmasss."_

"_And, what of the silver hedgepig?"_

Black Doom smiled…I think…I mean have you seen a picture of his face? Where is the mouth? Sorry, distracted, SMILED at the opposition.

"_Let that time traveling FOOLLL cross us againnn. For we have, the Ultimate Lifeform to deal with Himmm."_

Black Brute had to suppress a growl of laugther, Black Doom's over confidence would become his downfall. If only there were someway around the Ultimate Lifeform, Black Doom wasn't about to let his new pet…pet…

_(Pet…)_

His blood red eyes rotated to the pair of humans recuperating at the side. During their raids of planets Black Brute had seen many beings that shared great compassion for their offspring…and in occasions, it was that very compassion that made them Weak…A devious thought began to plague his mind as his eyes shifted from the humans to the Ultimate Lifeform. Finally.

"_But why risk the lives of more Black Armsss? Why not return…at a more, profitable time."_

The horned head turned slightly towards the tube and stopped.

"_Profitabllle?"_

"_Why not return, at a time when the enemy has forgotten about the threat that once pressed against them? Become Weak, in a time of Peace?"_

Black Doom hissed in approval, enjoying the thought of his 'helpless prey.'

"_Go onnn."_

"_We fall back, for an extended period of time. A time long enough to convince the planet we have left yet again…but this time-"_

"_THIS time our absence will not be an extension beyond reasonable hundreds, as our Foolish ancestors had fled…Well done, Black Brute."_

The large black alien nodded, relishing his own reputation of brilliance.

_(Fffool…Always believing you are the smartest of us all.)_

The robed figure took several moments, as if mentally going over it's planner. Then it turned towards the pair of humans who had remained quite the entire time.

"_We shall returnnn, in 50 years timmme. By then our enemies will be ollld, and weak. As a rewarrrd, dear Professorrr, you will have died of old age. Thusss, being spared of our return…as for your granddaughterrr…well…one can onllly hope, for the bessst."_

The Professor swallowed hard.

"But…what of your precious Ultimate Lifeform?"

Now Black Brute budded in, before his leader could have a moment to process this new information.

"_Think of it as a PET. Raise him well, strong, make him invincible, make him wise to the ways of the planet in our absenccce…Our very own, informannnt."_

With those final words the aliens departed, laughing to themselves at their own genius. Congratulations were in order to Black Brute for his cunning, he simply sniggered the whole time. In a flash of green light they left the space colony, leaving the Professor and his granddaughter alone…As soon as the Black Comet was out of sight, the old man made his way to the tube where the Ultimate Lifeform sat in stasis.

"Good lords above, if these things could actually Think beyond the moment we'd be in REAL trouble."

"Grandpa?"

The young Maria followed her grandfather back into the room, watching him intently as he worked.

"What're you doing?"

"Making sure that this little guy is on Our side when the time is right."

"Grandpa! You can do that?!"

"Ha! The Ultimate Genius can do anything!...Aaaah, buttons, buttons, which one was it?..."

A tiny giggle from behind him forced him to clear his throat before announcing.

"Aha! Here it is! No world domination for you!"

A few long minutes of keystrokes and incriptions, several more keystrokes and finally the scientist was finished…

"There, fresh start kiddo."

"Hmm?"

"I've recalibrated everything. Once he's activated, he'll be just like an infant. Absolutely ZERO knowledge, from their…well…we're gonna have some babysitting to do."

Unfortunately, the good intentions of the Professor played right into the silent trap of Black Brute…Maria scrunched up her face in confusement.

"He doesn't look much like a baby…Though he is an iiitsy bit cute…ish…"

"Well then here comes Cutie!"

Pressing one final button the tube bubbled madly as small shocks were sent through the fluid, the figure inside jolted. The old man's eyes quickly reverted to the multiple screens on his computer.

"Heart rate approaching normal…Lungs showing limited activity, though since he's part Black Arms oxygen isn't exactly a top priority-"

"What's this do?"

"DON'T TOUCH THAT!!!"

"Heehee! Sorry."

"Hands to thyself young lady! Oof, give an old man a heart attack. Now where was I? Ah yes, blood pressure…normal. All stabilized."

Now inside the mind of Project Shadow, it's first Independent thoughts were beginning to evolve. Slowly, but surly.

(…)

"…That's it, 'It's Alive!' Heh, always wanted to say that."

"Grandpa, I'm one for lightheartedness…but aren't we trying to prevent an alien Armageddon?"

"My dear Maria, we have 50 years to worry about that. More than enough time for lightheartedness."

"Ah…but how do we know the Black Arms will stick to their word?"

"Because I know the writer."

"Who?"

"Nevermind."

……….:D

"Now to begin the 'downloading' process."

And so an hour went by, Maria easily defeated her grandfather at twister(because he refused to play, ergo; Forfit), though she lost at chess. After lunch the duo returned to the tube, where the downloading process had been completed.

"So, grandpa, what now?"

"Now he's caught up with all culture's happenings."

"Huh?! Already?!"

The old man beamed with pride.

"Remarkable work, by a remarkable man…Of course, we will have to teach him what all those words mean…"

There was an odd silence that followed, finally the Professor managed to turn to the young Maria and face her. That was when she started to laugh.

"You! Haha! You can't even teach-Haha!"

"Well, I told you there'd be some Babysitting! Sheesh! Give an old guy a break will ya'? It's an insane amount of data to take in, we're lucky he was able to fit that much without blowing his top!"

His irritated glare soon melted away at the sight of his granddaughter's giggling smile, he could never stay mad at her. He'd probably forgive her if she blew up the whole A.R.K., though he wasn't about to tell her…for fear she might just do it. The young girl walked up to the tube, and pondered for awhile.

"Grandpa?"

"Mm?"

"What'll happen after Shadow defeats the aliens?"

A bizarre look of confusion stared at her from behind his sunglasses.

" 'Shadow?' "

Maria turned on her heel to smile and wink at the old man.

"He needs a name don't he?"

"Maria, don't name him. If you name him you'll start getting attached to him. And after Shadow's-"

Quickly catching himself, his eyes darted up to see Maria's goofy wide grin. Clearing his throat.

"…Project Shadow's, that is, objective is complete…well, I suppose then he can settle down and start a family. Why not?...Or star on TV, or join the army, anything he wishes….Er, so long as it's Good."

Maria's smile became more subtle, folding her arms behind her back. Thoughtfully wondering back behind her grandfather, pondering more about what it'd be like having Shadow around the A.R.K. Hopefully more exciting than usual, up in space adventure didn't usually come around much.

(Well, can't really say that. Especially after today. Heehee!)

"Maria! He's ready!"

A final jolt shot through the fluid, which then drained away. The small wires that had been placed about the body of the Ultimate Lifeform retracted into the sides. The limp form sat on the floor of his 'prison,' which slowly lifted upward. The eyelids of the black figure slowly opened, Maria embraced her grandfather giggling with excitement. The old man himself was eager to get this powerful being on his side…and possibly win a Nobel in Bioengineering Technology. He whispered to the young Maria behind him.

"Slowly now, we don't want to startle him."

And so slowly they moved towards the newly 'born.' Crouching down to his level, watching as his blood red eyes took in the both of them curiously. Maria squinted at the black hedgehog, smiling sweetly.

"Aww."

The Professor carefully and clearly spoke to the 'newborn' hedgehog, being cautious that the words may not yet register.

"HELLO."

The black hedgehog turned his full attention to the old man, cocked his head slightly and spoke.

"11011101011?"

The humans blinked. Maria gently turning her slightly confused, yet slightly amused, face towards her grandfather. Who simply sat in silence, until finally managing.

"Woops."


	9. Chapter 9

I Am…Your Valentine, Chapter 9

By JEWTzilla

All character rights belong to their respectful owners.

Warning: Contains 'Shadamy.' Don't like? DON'T READ!!!

Key:

" " = Speech, ( ) = Thought, ' ' = Something else…obviously not to important.

After several 'hoots of laughter', multiple 'suction cups with wires on them', and a few whispered curse words the scene was set for Shadow's 'Re-rebirth.'

"Heehee! 'Binary code?!' "

"Oh hush! I told you it was a lot of data!"

"0011?"

"Literally, DATA! Heehee!"

"…1101?"

The now nervous black hedgehog sat in the tube he was born in, some extra wires and sensors placed on him in multiple areas. Mainly several spots on his head, where the data was…yet to be properly processed. The Professor spent a good long time working on his computer, typing furiously with untold speed going through program after program. Maria noticed the 'young' hedgehog seemed rather frightened by all that was going on, not sure whether this was a safe place or not. Maria sympathized for the poor hedgehog, knowing the feeling all to well from her first trip to the hospital…as well as the A.R.K. Walking over to Shadow she smiled disarmingly.

"Hey there Shadow."

The blood red eyes focused on her as she reached a hand forward and gently placed it on his head. Feeling the slight tremble of the hedgehog underneath her palm. Becoming much more motherly and affectionate Maria carefully stoked the trembling Shadow.

"Oh Shadow, don't be afraid. We're friends, we're good."

Her smile was heartwarming, the black hedgehog felt some comfort in the sound of her voice. It was soft, sweet, and soothing, a welcome change from the older human that was growling very 'odd' words. A sudden shock ran through one of the wires, giving a small static charge to the now startled hedgehog as he gave a small yelp. Maria instantly moving to comfort the hedgehog, putting an arm around it as her other hand inspected the wire.

"It's ok Shadow, it's ok! It's alright, calm down."

With the confused Shadow shivering against her, she sent a glare towards the Professor who smiled nervously with a simple.

"Woops."

"Grandpa!"

"Sorry, sorry! I know what I did wrong, I can fix it. One moment."

The Professor's furious typing was eventually pushed out of Maria's mind as she returned her attention to the black hedgehog that cowered against her. Her expression now of concern and empathy, caring a great deal for the 'puppy-like' form. Carefully shifting herself closer so that she could sit more comfortably both her arms wrapped protectively around Shadow. Shadow, in response to this sudden motion, at first was slightly panicked…however, he soon nuzzled closer to her. Which allowed her arms to wrap even more about him, allowing the young human to shield him. Maria's embrace was warm, and gentle, tight around him protecting and sheltering him. And soon enough the black hedgehog relaxed, his shivering had come to a complete halt as he nestled into Maria. A faint smile on his happy face, the tender embrace that seemed to last a lifetime. The Professor cleared his throat.

"Maria, you might want to stand back a bit."

Maria sighed reluctantly, loosening her embrace around the black hedgehog. Feeling the ease in her grip Shadow wrapped his own arms around her and nestled close again, curling up like a child. Maria's baby blue eyes hated to have to part with the sweet Shadow, though another 'throat clearing' from her grandfather finalized that this Had to be done. Gently, she placed her hands on Shadow's arms and pulled lightly on them. Shadow looked up into her eyes curiously, not wanting the comforting embrace to leave. Her disarming smile met his gaze.

"It's alright, I'm just going to back up a little. I'll be right here."

"…11…0?"

Now the Professor chimed in with his final preparations.

"Lets try this again."

At the press of a button large jolts ran through each wire into the hedgehog's brain, electrons receiving information at the speed of sound. Shadow's eyes were shut tight as it curled up into a ball, none to thrilled with the sensation. It was soon over, as soon as it had begun and now Maria returned to the shivering Shadow. Taking him in her arms as she spoke soothingly to him, to ease the stressed hedgehog.

"It's ok Shadow, it's ok. I'm here."

"Aww. Beauty and the Beast."

"Grandpa! Shadow is not a beast, he's a Mobian. And a newborn at that…Aren't you Shadow? Awen't you a wittle baby?"

Shadow's head slowly moved back so that the blood red eyes could look into the baby blue ones, as if acknowledging her. Meanwhile the old man got up from his computer and chuckled lightly to himself.

"Well I'm sure 'Shadow-wadow' and his 'Mommy' will need some parenting time. Have fun, the data's there it just needs the wake-up call."

Maria turned her attention to her fleeing grandfather.

"What? You're not going to stay and Teach Shadow?"

The Professor's tone became quite flat…eerily so.

"…I have another project to attend to…I'll make some routine check-ups on Project Shadow."

"You mean, Shadow."

"…Right…simply, Shadow."

The old man smiled, and then departed into the A.R.K.'s many corridors to attend to his…other project. In the meantime this left Maria with the job of teaching Shadow…EVERYTHING. Or at least to the extent of her knowledge, not so much interested in calculus…who uses that anymore outside of…never mind, ranting. Picking the frightened hedgehog carefully up, she carried him to her bedroom. The large room had many pillows and a soft floor, a very youthful air about the room. Maria hummed a soothing melody as she went to her bookcase and got out some of her books from when she was younger, having kept them for mementos and for when she had children one day.

"You're lucky I think ahead, heehee! Now, we can read The Ugly Duckling; cute story, or Dogzilla; very cute story. You pick."

She crouched down and sat on her knees, laying the books down on the floor for Shadow to decide between. Shadow was still nuzzling into Maria for comfort, afraid to trust the outside world again. Maria's gentle hand stoked his quills soothingly, eventually persuading him to inspect his newest surroundings. The blood red eyes taking in the vast collection of pillows and bookshelves, his eyes finally coming to rest on the two placed before him. One had a picture of a gray duckling, the other a black dog with white streaks. Maria reached for the two books, immediately Shadow's arms wrapped tightly around the only safety he knew.

"Which one would you like me to read?...This one?...Or This one?"

Shadow made no response, to afraid to let go of his only sanctuary. The young girl sighed, carefully moving into a corner with lots of soft pillows.

"Ok, perhaps you're too stressed hmm? How about a nice nap?"

No response, Maria simply smiled, wrapping her arms around the black hedgehog she hummed a soft lullaby to him. Her own stress from the capture by the Black Aliens was catching up to her quickly, closing her eyes she relaxed with the black hedgehog into the 'pillow corner'…allowing sleep to gently overtake them. Meanwhile…the Professor, was beginning a new chapter of his research with a much more hurried deadline. The computer appeared as lights above a flat screen, a female-ish voice spoke in a 'robot manner.'

"Restricted. Voice & DNA Identification please."

The old man placed his hand on the screen and spoke crystal clear.

"Robotnik, Gerald."

A few smaller lights flashed, then the voice came again.

"Voice & DNA Identification confirmed, welcome Professor."

"Pull up Any and All data, be it fake or fact, on Chaos Emeralds and place it in a new folder in my Restricted files."

"File Name, please."

"Project…Eclipse…"

…The baby blue eyes of the young Maria blinked open once or twice, taking in the sights of her room. She'd been asleep for several hours, stretching her limbs she began to get up…and froze. The black hedgehog was gone from her side, the door was closed so he couldn't have left…

(But then, where could he have gone to?)

A sudden rustle of pillows caught her attention, her hair flying as she whirled around to inspect the source. A new pile of pillows was built up on her other side, up against the already large pile she was leaning against. Leaning closer to inspect this mysterious pile she discovered it was very well put together, almost like a fort. Lifting one of the top pillows she peered inside.

"Shadow?"

Another rustle, this time from the larger pillow pile she'd been laying against. Her eyes catching several pillows moving as if something passed behind them. Maria's sweet smile returned to her, quite amused.

"Are you digging in there?"

The pillows stopped moving…then on lifted slightly upwards as a pair of blood red eyes levitated below it. A silent giggle coming from within the pile, like a child at play. Maria moved towards the peeking Shadow, but he quickly vanished back into the pile burying himself deeper within. Making it 'harder' to find him, now the young girl's smile was of mischief. Quickly tearing through the pillows and casting them aside, finding the black hedgehog beneath the last three.

"Gotchya!"

Shadow attempted to crawl away from his pursuer, who snatched him up in her arms and proceeded to tickle his black stomach. Hoots of childish laughter erupted from the tan muzzle as Maria's fingers danced across his sensitive tummy. Suddenly a small green flash of light enveloped the black hedgehog, and time stood still. The young Shadow slowly regained his breath, giggling all the while. Returning his attention to the now motionless Maria, giggling like a deviant he quickly crawled up behind her and jumped up on her shoulders. Time jumped back to normal with a giggling Shadow and bewildered Maria.

"How did you get back there?!"

"Heeheehee!"

"Oooh a wise guy huh?"

The pair were having the time of their lives, neither had ever been so happy to be with another…even though one of them was just recently born. The newborn in question wrapped his arms lovingly around the young girl's neck and nuzzled into the back of her golden yellow hair.

"Aww, you're so sweet."

Her own hands gently stroked the black hands, tracing the red streak from the top of his hand to his elbow. Remembering the two books she'd selected prior to their nap, now reaching for them. As she was about to commence reading she was interrupted yet again, this time by a knock at her door.

"Who is it?"

" 'Who is it?' The fraggin Easter Bunny who do you Think it is?!"

"Grandpa! No such language will be used around my Shadow! You can come in once you've been a good boy like Shadow…Aren't you a good boy? Awen't you, yesh you awe!"

As she addressed the young hedgehog he giggled in response, assuming he had done something good. Outside the old man silently fumed, yet remained collected.

"…My apologies, may I please come in?"

"No thanks Mr. Easter Bunny, you're way too early."

"Maria Robotnik open the door."

With a satisfied and accomplished look Maria gently lifted Shadow over her head and placed him on the ground in front of The Ugly Duckling book whispering motherly.

"Be right back sweetie."

With a happy smile placed on his muzzle the black hedgehog turned his attention to the book in front of him. Pondering over it he lifted it up to find that it opened, revealing pictures and…words. The door finally opened to the Professor, who was addressed by a smug yet pleasant little girl. A silly grin plastered on her as she said.

"Why Mr. Easter Bunny, your ears have fallen under your nose! Heeheehee!"

The old man's hand instantly went to his large mustache to brush it affectionately.

"This is a genetic blessing I'll have you know, and we Robotniks pride ourselves on our Mustaches! They allow us to stand out from all-"

"Did you need something?"

"Eh?...Oh yes, I would like to borrow Project…"

A stern look from the young girl halted the Professor's words, clearing his throat he continued.

"I would like to borrow Shadow, for some tests."

"Tests? What kind of tests?"

"Medical. Vital check ups to make sure everything's working…or if his entire system will collapse and kill him."

"What?! Grandpa!"

"…Woops."

Twirling around rapidly Maria dashed over to her Shadow, picking him up and carrying him out with her to follow the old man. Shadow's eyes fixed curiously inside the book, a childish smile of wonder upon his muzzle. Back in the lab Shadow was being given his check up, a usual doctor routine job.

"Right, everything seems to be stable. Hm?"

The Professor noticed the book the black hedgehog was so interested in, his own smug grin danced under his mustache.

"The Ugly Duckling. Heh, quite fitting."

The blood red eyes turned to face the old man.

"Not duckling, swan. See?"

Young Shadow exposed the end of the story where the beautiful swan had matured from the ugly duckling. The humans were speechless, the Professor finally laughed.

"Excellent work Maria."

"B-but I didn't teach him that, I was just going to read to him."

Shadow smiled sweetly at the young girl.

"I was just read."

In the twitch or two from the large gray mustache, and a possible explanation popped into the Professor's head.

"Perhaps young Shadow, is utilizing words he's read or heard. Like filling in a blank dictionary…I'm a genius!"

Needless to say, the rest of the time spent by the black hedgehog was either with the Professor; running physical and mental tests, or with the young Maria; reading books or playing games. Majority of time being spent with Maria, when Shadow and Maria were together they'd laugh and smile until their cheeks hurt, loving every moment together. Maria watching the black hedgehog quickly mature over a 3 week period to what her grandfather called a 'teen level maturity'. In mere seconds the entire experience of every moment together danced through the void of the 'dream-like space.' Said compliment was made yet again during another of Shadow's check ups.

"The growing process is absolutely astounding…From an infant to a child in such a short period…Unimaginably miraculous for your species. Well, at least for the Mobian part of you. Heh."

The black hedgehog aimed a mockingly stern yet lighthearted look towards the Professor.

" 'Child?' Perhaps at your age anything below 30 seems childish."

A dry chuckle was the response to Shadow's remark. As he jumped from the table the old man stopped him.

"Late…Off to uh, bed?"

"Yes, goodnight Professor."

"Yes well, about bed. Shadow, do you, be honest, ever feel that you may want your Own room anytime?"

The black hedgehog was puzzled, raising an eyebrow he inquired back.

"Why?"

"Oh nothing, just wondering…You and Maria, sleeping well together?"

"Yes, quite…"

Shadow's expression changed to embarrassment as he dawned upon what the old man was hinting at.

"Prof-"

"Now I'm no one to judge, you kids are young and-"

"And of entirely different species."

The old man grinned, pulling his sunglasses further down his nose to look Shadow dead in the eye.

"Something I've learned my boy…Love, does not play by the rules…I've seen the looks you two have been giving each other lately when you think the other isn't looking."

Now Shadow's muzzle was starting to match his streaks, crimson red with embarrassment. Indeed the beautiful young girl had made quite a special place for herself in his thoughts.

"I-it is not love Professor. It's far too soon to call it something like that. Perhaps, just theoretically, it could be called 'an interest in each other.' "

A smile was again the answer, the old man brushing his mustache.

"I reiterate, love does not play by the rules. Time, species, location, age, all just excuses for those who cannot understand it…Now then, I'm off…don't break anything."

A low grow from the black hedgehog allowed the chuckling scientist another chuckle, until he was stopped in his tracks.

"Professor…are you going to go work on the Project Eclipse now?"

"……Yes…"

Any other words Shadow spoke were lost on the Professor as he left without another word. In a black blur Shadow quickly made his way to his and Maria's room. Not bothering to knock, simply teleporting inside with a flash of green light, slightly startling the young Maria who placed a hand over her mouth.

"Shadow, don't do that. Knock next time."

"I'm sorry."

He smiled sweetly as he removed his gear, custom made by the Professor himself. Plopping himself next to his closest and most cherished friend…and only. The light blue pj top and bottom she had on were too long for her, making her look younger than Shadow. The black hedgehog curled up against her, the same way they had slept since the first night of his birth. Maria's 'pj cloaked hand' reached for the light above them, extinguishing it with the click of a button. Herself cuddling around the black male hedgehog, the one she had raised like her own. The special bond they shared like no other seen on Mobius, or in the skies above it…no story like it…Shadow was quite wide awake, not sure how to feel. The Professor's words had his mind in a stir, about how he felt for the young girl…the old man was not wrong.

(Damn him if he ever is wrong…heh…)

"Shadow?"

A hushed voice from above his head, Maria's right next to his ear.

"Are you awake?"

"Yes, can't sleep…"

"Me neither…Grandpa talk to you about your own room?"

"Yes…I declined."

"…Oh."

In the darkness Maria smiled to herself, overjoyed with Shadow's decision. Shadow's voice whispered back a little more urgently.

"He also mentioned something about us…"

"I know…me too…"

"…Do…do you think we're-"

"Shhh…lets just enjoy our innocence for now, not worry about rules."

Shadow smiled, squeezing the young girl slightly as he nuzzled deeper into her chest. Maria suppressing a giggle that threatened to leave her mouth, adoring the sweet innocence of Shadow's antics. Their eyes shut as they drifted off into a warm dreamless………….

(Mm?)

Shadow's eyes opened, now back in Amy's house, on the love couch…The storm outside had not settled, and it seemed as if little to no time had passed. Pressing his hand to his forehead the black hedgehog got up, made his way towards the kitchen and searched for water. Finding one he drank greedily, finding that he was very hot and ever so slightly sweating. Yet the coolness of the water, and the light breeze of the air conditioning aided him…Returning to the couch he glanced over towards the pink hedgehog, still fast asleep. He smiled, moving to her and placing yet another soft kiss upon her cheek. Hearing her sigh faintly Shadow finally laid back down on his couch, mimicking the exact position he was in before he fell asleep last…His mind not yet registering between dream…and memory…however, in his heart, Shadow Had to know more. Desperately trying to return to the dream, concentrating hard on the happenings…

(…Professor…Maria…)


	10. Chapter 10

I Am…Your Valentine, Chapter 10

By JEWTzilla

All character rights belong to their respectful owners.

Warning: Contains 'Shadamy.' Don't like? DON'T READ!!!

Key:

" " = Speech, ( ) = Thought, ' ' = Something else…obviously not to important.

The black hedgehog focused with all his might upon the dream, where it left off, and where he could pick up. Shadow asked no questions of himself or the events in his dreams, for fear that if he did they would vanish as if insulted. He refused to question or consider Any part of his dream until he knew everything, there had to be more…How he fell from the sky…where Maria and the Professor were now…what…………….

All of the events that had first occurred at the beginning of Shadow's birth repeated themselves within an astoundingly short time. The events of said 3 weeks passed in a mere 3 seconds, yet felt as long as 3 years…The young hedgehog's eyes opened as his natural instinct told him it was time to awaken. In a 'morning tire' he gently squeezed the young Maria he lay with and nuzzled into her chest. Unaware that, unlike a male's chest, a female's chest was not to be touched…the Professor had casually shied away from said lesson of personal boundaries…let alone mating. When Maria's arms squeezed back he raised his head to gaze into her baby blue eyes. Her baggy pj covered arms released him and stretched over her head, tensing the rest of her body before ending in a loud yawn and sigh. Shadow mimicked her movements, then hopped from the bed to retrieve his gear. His keen vision picking out some objects that had not been in the room when he had fallen asleep. Walking curiously over towards the door the black hedgehog identified two books, one with a note on it reading, 'to Shadow.' Curiously the red eyes studied the fronts of each book; one reading The Facts of Live For Dummies, and the other reading The Female. A pair of baby blue eyes peered over the black hedgehog's shoulder, the young girl suddenly bursting into a fit of giggles. Confused by her sudden outburst he simply watched as the 'over pj'd Maria' made her way towards the bathroom to brush her teeth….In a room, somewhere deeper in the ARK sat an oddly unsure yet proud man. Stroking his large gray mustache the Professor drummed the fingers of his other hand against the metal table. He'd been there for the past 10 minutes, waiting for something to happen. The old man was about to relax, believing that whatever was going to happen wouldn't happen…when it happened. A flash of green light illuminated the room for a brief second, and Shadow stood before the Professor with two books in his hands. The Professor noted that at the moment Shadow was unusually stiff, rigid, and his muzzle now matched the blood red streaks on his jet black fur. The black hedgehog carefully and neatly set the books on the Professor's desk, then vanished in another flash of light. A loud sigh of relief escaped the pent-up Professor.

"Whew! Didn't have to saw a word, what a relief."

A very white toothed and wet haired Maria returned to her room to get her casual clothes, finding that the lights were now off and a large ball had been formed from the covers. All the sheets on her bed had been pulled into this one spot, she sighed and rested a hand gently on the top of the blob. Cooing gently.

"Shadow."

The blob shifted, curling more into itself. Maria unraveled the cloth around Shadow's curled up figure. The blood red eyes gazed up into her baby blues, immediately he spoke to her with his voice dripping of regret.

"Maria I'm so sorry, I didn't know that I wasn't supposed-"

A gentle finger rested on his lips, the young girl shushed him and smiled sweetly at the still blushing hedgehog.

"You didn't know, did you? And I didn't complain, did I?"

"But it's your body-"

"And I trust you, I know you Shadow. I know you would never mean any disrespect…at all…you're cute that way."

Shifting her arms through the fabrics she managed to wrap them around the black hedgehog and pull him into a warm embrace, then she gently placed her lips against his forehead just below the top red streak. Shadow was wide eyed at Maria's actions, he was sure she wouldn't want to speak to him ever again…yet, here she was caring less about it than the world…or perhaps, she cared more. Shadow tilted his head back to look up at his angelic friend, she smiled so sweetly down at him. Shadow smiled back, their eyes locked on each other's. It was a wonderful moment…that ended with a knock at the door. The two answered it standing side by side, the Professor stood with his hands behind his back, smiling.

"You left in such a hurry, I didn't get a chance to give you…"

His arms unfolded from behind him to reveal a present, wrapped in black paper with a red ribbon.

"This!"

Inside the present was a new type of gear that hadn't been introduced to the world below them, a special one of a kind brand by the Professor. Shadow adorned his new wardrobe, finding the new gear to fit perfectly. The Professor beamed.

"Completely resistant to heat, magnetism, and friction. So you can't burn em' out!...Like you've burned everything else you ran on."

Referring to many of the tests Conducted on Shadow in the past. The black hedgehog sped off, doing flips and multiple tricks in mid air that seemed impossible. His speed increasing as he ran around the titanic ARK, putting this gear to the test. Finally arriving back where he left, smiling like a child on Christmas morning…Unfortunately, it wasn't Santa coming down the chimney. The feminine computer voice suddenly blared.

"Alert. Unidentified object approaching docking gate number 4."

The sudden announcement startled all three of them, the Professor feared the Black Arms had returned sooner than expected. His sunglasses lowered to expose his eyes, that now stared into the blood red eyes of Shadow.

"Test drive that gear for me…by heading to the escape pods…Please…protect Maria, and Mobius…We're all in your hands."

"What makes you think I have any intention of running? You said it yourself, I'm the Ultimate Lifeform! I'll be the welcoming committee, you and Maria go hide."

"Shadow! Please! Do as I say!"

"I'm not a child!...Well, technically-"

"My boy you are not nearly strong enough to defeat Black Doom, I have seen first hand what he is capable of! You must take Maria to safety! THEN you may come rushing back like a fool if you must, but only after Maria is safe!..."

The black hedgehog smiled, giving the Professor a 'thumbs-up' before turning to the now frightened young girl. Taking her hand in his he smiled reassuringly up at the baby blue eyes. Which darted back to her grandfather, she let go of Shadow's hand and 'launched' herself in a hug at him. Embracing her grandfather tightly, before once again taking the black hedgehog's hand. The moment that the two took off, Shadow running at Maria's speed, one of the entrance doors several meters away was blown open. The old man was baffled.

(Why didn't they just teleport inside?)

His answer came in the form of thumping boots, in an instant the Professor was surrounded by an army of GUN troops. The old man was surprised to say the least, by the sudden appearance of his Nation's own troops.

"W-what is the meaning of this?"

A well dressed Captain stepped forward from the ranks to approach the Professor.

"Professor Gerald Robotnik, we have solid evidence regarding your involvement with the resent alien attacks on Westopolis. As well as security footage and files suggesting you not only associated with these same aliens but agreed to provide them with weapons of mass destruction."

"Tha-that's absurd! I never-"

Producing a file from behind his back the captain continued his verbal assault.

"Project Shadow; Bioengineered Lifeform quote, 'The-Ultimate-Lifeform.' Project was believed scrapped 4 weeks ago, find the missing ingredient all of a sudden?"

"But Shadow would never-"

"Now this next one was a peek at your personal files. I must say it's rather unsettling. Project Eclipse; Code named the Eclipse Cannon. A quote, 'Weapon-capable-of-destroying-an-entire-planet.' You expect me to believe that's just a hobby Professor?"

"But it isn't for-"

"Soldiers escort the Professor to the main computer frame, extract all data and unlock his damned personal files."

"What?! Why?! How do you even know about-"

"I'm not permitted to speak of such information."

Turning on his heels the captain barked out orders to his army.

"Fan out! This facility is compromised! Take anything that isn't nailed down, and un-nail anything that is!"

The small army quickly divided, only three troopers stayed with the Professor and the captain. They spread like wildfire throughout the colony, their sprint far faster than that of a young girl. In their confusion and panic, Shadow and Maria had already made several wrong turns. The sounds of shouting and stomping boots doing nothing good for their nerves. Finally after endless hallways of searching they found their designation, only to have their hopes shattered by a sudden explosion from within. The door swung open as three chuckling GUN soldiers emerged from within the smoking room, as their gazes met the young girl and black hedgehog they stopped their chuckling.

"Hey! Freeze!"

As the barrels of their guns raised Shadow released Maria's hand and moved in a green flash, faster than any bullet. Dealing powerful blows to the three GUN soldiers, knocking them back into the smoking room. This forced the pair to attempt a different strategy, Shadow's mind raced.

"Rrrg…There is a cargo transport station in the lower regions of the ARK. Used to transfer goods between Mobius and here."

"B-but aren't they frozen?"

"True, but there must be an off switch or something for that. It's our only shot left."

Suddenly another trio of guards came running down the hallway.

"Hey you! Freeze!"

If Shadow and Maria hadn't moved they would have been showered in the spray of bullets that fired on them. Shadow running slightly faster now, urging Maria to try her best to match his speed. In the main computer room the Professor could only watch helplessly as his granddaughter was shot at relentlessly. He begged to the GUN captain.

"Please, take everything, anything but PLEASE spare my granddaughter!"

"I have my orders Professor. Soldier, progress update?"

A GUN soldier sat at the computer with a large machine in his lap, pushing buttons furiously.

"Augh! None sir, the system's 1000 times more encoded than the data space from headquarters. I'm lucky to get even a peak at what we already know."

"Very well, I'd counted on this. Professor, if you want your granddaughter alive access the computer."

At the captain's words there was a loud snicker from one of the soldiers, who was immediately elbowed by another soldier. Beads of sweat formed on the old man's head, he knew what was coming. No one on board was leaving alive, unless they were GUN troops. The moment he turned over the computer's files, it'd be over for him…and worse, Maria. The old man's heart weighed heavy in his chest, pounding furiously.

(Shadow, please take care of Maria…of the Planet. You're all we've got now.)

The old man steadily took his proper place in his seat, and typed several strokes of keys. The feminine robotic voice spoke.

"Voice and DNA identification please."

Placing his hand in the proper area he spoke clearly.

"Robotnik, Gerald."

"Voice and DNA identification confirmed. One moment please."

"Is that it?"

"Yes, Captain."

"Good."

A gunshot rang out, a surge of pain shot through the Professor's body. He fell forward slightly, catching himself as his other hand tried to reach for his back, as if to attempt to heal it. The GUN captain shoved the old man aside with an evil satisfaction, confident that he'd won.

"Changes complete, moving to secondary requested action. One moment please."

The computer's words caught the captain off guard, he wasn't sure what to think of them at first. A GUN soldier sat down with his machine as the captain whirled back to the wounded Professor he growled.

"What changes? What actions?"

"Sir! I can't get in, there's MORE codes now!"

"DNA and vocal, just copy-"

"No sir I tried that, he's changed the password!"

The captain's ears fumed steam as he glared at the old man, who smiled innocently.

"Woops."

Though the GUN soldier at the computer typed furiously to try and halt the computer program, no amount of code could override the Professor's new complicated encoding and password. And when the program finished it's task…

"Secondary requested action completed."

Somewhere deep within the ARK a multitude of large metal doors and locks pulled themselves apart, revealing a dark cold room that seemed more like a cave. In the darkness a pair of glowing yellow eyes opened and a low growling bellowed in the shadows, followed by a sudden blood curdling roar that could be heard throughout the colony. Including the main computer room, a cold chill shot up the GUN captain's back as the roar continued to echo. Now slightly on edge the captain returned to the injured old man with new rage.

"What did you do old man?! What was that?!"

"Heh…Every, project has a…prototype…Shadow's isn't as, subtle…"

(…Please…let Maria and Shadow get out safely.)

Thus, Professor Gerald Robotnik passed on. Shadow and Maria were hiding around any corner they could find, taking opportunities to stop so that Maria could rest and Shadow could take out GUN troops following them. Now matter where they went the GUN soldiers were everywhere, Shadow's blows were keeping them down until a Medic Trooper could bring them aide. However, Maria's stamina was almost at it's end, breathing heavily.

"Shadow, I can't run any-"

"It's alright Maria, we're almost there! You can make it!"

Their designation was only a few meters away, suddenly another spray of bullets shot by them. Taking a small piece of the black hedgehog's ear out, he grunted against the pain. Then in one swift motion he opened, escorted Maria inside, and closed the door. Now was their last hope, as Shadow scanned the room for anything they could use Maria moved towards the control panel wall for support. Shadow's attention quickly turned to the young girl, putting an arm around her waist to help her stand.

"Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, exhausted."

"Rest, I'll take care of this."

Once Maria was supported against the control panel wall the black hedgehog resumed his search. Finding several empty cylinders, and a large circle that seemed out of place in the room. Standing in the middle of the circle Shadow looked upwards and saw where the cylinders would drop down and be locked in tight with caps. Pointing excitedly to their ticket out he exclaimed.

"Here! We can use this! We just have to turn the cold…"

The blood red eyes now rested on his gloved hand, the hand he had supported Maria with…several patches of blood now against the white fabric. ZUM! The metal casing came down around him, dragging the glass cylinder down to lock around him. Instantly the air became frozen, the temperature dropping radically. Shadow could only place his hands against the glass as he stared dumbfounded towards the young girl. With her back turned, so that she could operate the controls, Shadow could see where several patches of blood were forming…slightly level to his ear. Turning back around to face Shadow, her beautiful face still smiled as sweetly as ever. Tears rained from her baby blue eyes as she fell to her knees, leaning against the control panel wall for support. Shadow's own eyes began to shed tears, the dropping temperatures making them freeze on his cheeks stinging them with cold. Maria's voice was soft in the room, every word like a hammer on the ears of the black hedgehog as she pleaded with him.

"Shadow…I beg you…don't condemn them for this…The innocent, on that planet…shouldn't have to suffer, for the actions…of these men…It's, up to you…please…do it for me…Sayonara, Shadow…"

"MARIAAA!!!!!"

The tube vanished into the floor, imprisoning Shadow in suspended animation, frozen solid. The capsule then ejected itself from the ship, without any programmed destination it simply fell into the orbit of the planet. Never to be found……………

………Black eyelids shot open in the darkness of Amy's house. The dark figure of Shadow jerked itself awake. Gazing around at his surroundings, recognizing where he was. Sitting up straight the blood red eyes moved to the window to gaze up into the sky, where the rain had only worsened. The eyes turned to his legs where his arms hung loosely at his side. Raising his hands and gently placing them against his eyebrows, Shadow the Ultimate Lifeform allowed frozen tears to descend down his muzzle.


	11. Chapter 11

I Am…Your Valentine, Chapter 11

By JEWTzilla

All character rights belong to their respectful owners.

Warning: Contains 'Shadamy.' Don't like? DON'T READ!!!

Key:

" " = Speech, ( ) = Thought, ' ' = Something else…obviously not to important.

The powerful body of the black hedgehog trembled as he shifted to stand, walking heavily toward the bathroom. Finding the shower he fumbled with the knobs until the water started running, cupping his hands together and splashing the water into his face. Washing away the tears and cooling his hot muzzle, letting the water run down his entire face. Trying to rid himself of the sensation of frozen tears. Standing in the shower doorway, so as not to completely soak himself, he took several more handfuls to his face before his mind dared to speak.

(Was it JUST a dream? No, it was so real.)

Suddenly the light flicked on, Shadow's eyes instantly adjusted to the bright lights as he turned around. Amy stood in the bathroom doorway, squinting in the light.

"Shadow? You alright?"

"…Yeah. Sorry to wake you."

"That's, 'yawn', ok…Awful late for a shower."

"Heh, yeah. Not a shower, thought…"

"If you just need a drink there's water in the fridge."

Shadow smiled, but didn't respond much more. Amy moved sleepily forward, even tired she could still tell something was wrong with the black hedgehog. Placing a comforting hand on his shoulder she noticed.

"You're shaking."

Now as her eyes were more accustomed to the bight light she could see the glassy and reddish look in Shadow's eyes.

(Crying? Shaking and crying?)

"Shadow what's wrong? You're not ok I can tell."

Now both her hands rested on the black hedgehog's shoulders, facing each other eye to eye. Looking into the loving emerald eyes of the pink hedgehog stirred up new tears in the black hedgehog, however he fought them back and managed to utter.

"I don't know."

"You don't know what?"

"I went to sleep…then, it was like a whole lifetime passed, explaining…everything…I don't know if it was real, or just a dream…"

"Well, what happened?"

Shadow explained everything, his birth, the 3 weeks that felt like 3 years, the tragic ending. When he finished Amy was amazed and saddened, that such events had taken place in Shadow's sleep.

"But, ARE they real?"

"…I don't know…"

The blood red eyes turned to the window. The sky was still raining, the dark purple thunderclouds covering the sky like a blanket. Amy watched her dark friend shudder, seeing such a powerful frame so vulnerable made her take pity on him. She tightened her fists, standing up and declaring.

"Then we'll just have to find out!"

Shadow looked at her quizzically, receiving a warm smile from the pink hedgehog.

"This is an important thing, one that can't wait until morning! So let's head over to Tails' Workshop and see if he's still snoring."

Amy's positive attitude and clever rhyme did wonders for the black hedgehog's emotional state, feeling his spirits rise with the aide of the cheery pink hedgehog. Smiling as sweetly as he could he embrace the young hedgehog tightly.

"Thank you, Amy."

She wrapped her own arms around him, returning the embrace and nuzzling into his neck.

"That's what friends are for."

They stayed in the embrace a few seconds longer, before Amy stepped back to arms length with her hands on her dark friend's shoulders.

"Ok. Teleport."

"…Huh?"

"Teleport to Tails' Workshop. Er, what you called it…Chaos Control."

"Oh, I can only move a certain distance at a time. Like from the trees to here, moving to Tails' Workshop would require more energy."

Amy sighed, smiling with a sense of adventure.

"Well, guess we're gonna get wet."

The storm came down on the lone blue workshop, raindrops pelting against the outside as they fell from the dark sky. Inside the workshop all was quiet, the only light coming from the tv in the living room. The trio of couches that stretched around the wall with the tv gave a perfect 'movie-room' feel. However the movie was not as interesting, a log fire that looped over and over repeating the same romantic glow. The dull orange light and the sound of the pounding rain outside created a hypnotic atmosphere. On the center couch two young Mobians were being swept up in that same atmosphere. Their arms, Cream's ears, and Tails' tails were wrapped around each other. Cream nuzzling into the young fox's white chest fur, as he rested his muzzle against her forehead. Tails' muzzle gently moved so that he could press his soft lips against the forehead of the small rabbit. Cream then shifted her own muzzle to kiss his chest where she'd nuzzled, as if saying thank you. The young fox's gloveless hand slowly reached under her chin, tilting her head back so that he could gaze into her eyes. She smiled shyly, blushing at the gesture Tails was making. Tails returned the smile, inching the slightest distance forward. Cream's brown eyelids closed as the fox's muzzle came closer to her's…KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK!!!

"Tails?! Are you awake?! It's Amy!"

The muffled voice from outside accompanied by the knocking wasn't the most welcomed sound. Both young Mobians sighed regretfully, unraveling their ears/tails and arms from around the other they made their way to the door, turning on some lights. When Tails opened the door he was greeted by two drenched hedgehogs, Amy giggled.

"Can we come in please?"

Tails allowed the guests to come in before closing the door again. Shadow started shaking vigorously, sending water in every direction as he continued to shake-off as animals usually do. As Shadow apologized Amy made her way to the living room as she dried off, noticing the romantic fire coming from the tv. Seeing how most of the lights in the house are off, and how only a few moments ago Tails turned a few on, the pink hedgehog surmised a guess. Turning to the cream colored rabbit that walked up behind her.

"Are we interrupting?"

She whispered deviously, Cream whispered back to her pink friend.

"You have the worst timing in the history of Mobius, I want you to know that."

The pink hedgehog giggled as she scanned her new surroundings.

"Where are Knuckles and Rouge? Didn't they say they'd be here for the night?"

Tails let out an odd little sigh as he responded.

"They're in one of the spare rooms."

"Oh."

"Yeah."

Now the four Mobians all sat in the living room as Shadow and Amy debriefed Tails and Cream about the mysterious 'dream.' When he'd finished Cream's baby blue eyes were swelled with tears.

"That's so sad."

Amy placed a hand on Shadow's.

"That's why we need your help Tails. You're the only one with internet for the next hundred miles. We need to find out if it was either a memory, or one doozy of a nightmare."

The young fox was indeed saddened and empathetic for the black hedgehog, even if it was a dream it was one he'd rather not live. His white muzzle dawned an energetic smile.

"Of course. Follow me."

The basement of the Workshop was more like an underground mansion. There was even a hanger, where to twin blue planes sat ready for use. Tables with hundreds of machine parts, including an almost complete-

"Mecha Sonic?!"

Amy exclaimed at the sight of the familiar foe.

"Tails what is wrong with you?!"

Tails poked his fingers together, twirling his tails awkwardly.

"Well, it's such a wonderful piece of technology. It seemed like such a waste to just cast him aside like trash."

Amy was lost for words, remembering all too well the trouble that the blue doppelganger had cause for Knuckles, herself, and Sonic. Though now, she wouldn't mind seeing Mecha Sonic pound his living counterpart into blue dust. Shaking her head vigorously she refocused upon Shadow's dream.

"Can you find out if any part of Shadow's dream is real?"

"I should be able to find something on a giant space colony. Just give me a minute."

Tails sat down at a large computer board, typing several keystrokes Tails scanned through the endless reaches of Google. When that didn't work he moved on to the far more complicated encoded type of search. While Tails searched Shadow admired the complex build of Mecha Sonic, while Amy and Cream joked about the romantic fire upstairs.

"Great gods in the heaves."

All attention turned to the grinning little fox, his fingers no longer moved. A file labeled 'Space Colony ARK' was on the screen.

"It's real."

Shadow was beside the young fox instantly, his eyes glued to the monitor.

"Then the Professor, and Maria."

Tails made multiple keystrokes until finally two pages popped up, one with an old man, the other with a young girl. Beside both of their names was a word, 'Deceased.' Tails heard a heavy sigh from beside him, though his sky blue eyes rested on one other word.

"Umm…Shadow?"

"Yes?"

"Maria, 'Robotnik?' "

"Yes, why?"

"Nothing, I thought…never mind."

Turning towards the black hedgehog he sympathized.

"…I'm sorry Shadow."

"It's alright…they're happier now…Wait, the Black Arms invasion, what about that?"

"No clue, we can try but if an alien race attacked the planet I think we'd have heard something about it."

Surprisingly, there were multiple files on the Black Arms invasion. What types of their technology were recovered, where they attacked, when they attacked, anything they needed to know. As all eyes remained on the pages that kept popping up Shadow questioned.

"Can you make a copy of all this?"

The young fox's fingers flew as he responded.

"Give me 10 minutes."

Amy's stare turned to Tails, she knew Tails could rival Eggman's IQ any day. A copy, no matter the size, shouldn't take him this long.

"Why 10 minutes Tails? This should be first grade for you."

A sudden thought jumped to her mind and she growled at the young fox.

"You're not working on Mecha Sonic right now are you?!"

Tails panicked slightly.

"No, no! Mecha Sonic is a Saturday project! I'm just trying to encode myself so that the copy won't be detected."

The three pairs of eyes hovered on the two tailed fox, Shadow being the first to pipe up.

"Why would it matter if it was detected?"

"W…well you can never be to careful."

Cream caught a hint of something in Tails' words, she leaned against the computer desk facing her good friend.

"Tails, where are you?"

"…I'm in my workshop."

"Tails."

"Cream?"

"Where are you that you're finding this stuff?"

"…GUN's database."

The room was now filled with a new kind of silence, one of panic. Until Amy squeaked.

"You hacked into GUN's database?!"

"Hacked is such an ugly word."

"Oh my gods Tails! First Mecha Sonic and now this?! I need some water!"

Amy left the room in a bit of a hurry, fearing GUN soldiers would burst in at any minute. Shadow followed behind her, leaving Tails and Cream to themselves. The pink hedgehog plopped herself down on one of the couches back in the living room, Shadow took a seat beside her. She chuckled.

"Sheesh, we'll all be dead or arrested before the morning at this rate."

Shadow's strong arm went around her shoulders, speaking in a serious tone.

"I wouldn't let that happen to you. Or Tails and Cream."

Amy turned to her friend her emerald green eyes seemed to glitter as they looked into the fierce yet soft blood red eyes. Her muzzle moved forward to place a kiss on his cheek, then nuzzled into his neck. The black hedgehog's other arm came around her, holding her in a protective embrace. The hand on her shoulder moved slightly lower, then back, gently stroking the pink hedgehog's shoulder.

"Is this alright?"

"Mmm, yeah it's fine."

Amy nuzzled a little more into his strong figure, moving to his chest where she found a pleasant sensation as her muzzle moved across his white chest fur.

"Ooo!"

"What?"

"You're really soft."

Sitting back up she placed a hand on his chest.

"You're chest fur is REALLY soft. Softer than soft."

Her gloved hand moved along Shadow's strong and 'softer than soft' chest. Shadow let a soft sigh of content go, Amy giggled at his reaction.

"Heehee! Nice?"

"Yes."

Shadow blushed, the comfort between the two was mutual. Each one more than trusting of the other, at a completely new level. Amy traced a heart shape on Shadow's chest as she whispered.

"Um…Shadow?"

"Yes?"

"Are we…y'know…'closer?' "

Her eyes remained on her tracing finger as the black hedgehog gazed at her beautiful face. He was very attracted to her, she was so sweet and caring from the moment they met and even now. She had made him smile even when he felt as if he could never move on from that haunting memory that came to him in a dream. She was there when he woke, there to comfort and help him…and he had to admit, she wasn't that bad looking either. Amy's finger had stopped tracing, not hearing a response she assumed she'd gone to far. Then Shadow's hand moved to her cheek, directing her gaze into his. His sweet, sincere smile greeting her waiting stare, leaning closer he whispered back to her.

"I feel, very close to you…Amanda."

The pink hedgehog barely laughed through her breath, as if in relief.

"Heh. Good, I hoped so."

Wasting no more time, she leaned closer towards her dark friend and gently placed her lips against his. The same pressure was returned on Shadow's end, closing his eyelids in sync with Amy's. They kissed lovingly for several moments, when Amy pulled back.

"I'm not rushing things am I? Cause I don't want to force you to go further than you want, unless you want to go further, cause I don't-"

Her words were cut off by Shadow's lips, her mouth now refocused on his. Stopping yet again.

"Sorry I just blow things out of proportion or worry too much or misunder…y'know. Heh. So if I start ranting again-"

"Amy…It's fine, relax…I, like the speed we're at."

Shadow's muzzle blushed slightly, the pink hedgehog finally accepting where they were at was alright between them both.

"So we're good?"

"Yes."

"Ok, good. If I start rambling again feel free to shut me-"

Once again her words were cut off by the soft warm lips of the black hedgehog. He then pulled slightly back, just enough so that they could taste each other's breath. Amy's lips quivered slightly, almost able to feel his lips they were so close. Her mouth turned into a smile.

"I should talk more often. Heehee!"

Shadow chuckled, nuzzling his 'closer' friend gently. Amy rested her forehead against his, curling herself up to be held entirely in his protective grasp. She sighed with total content.

(I could die, right now…I have never been, so unbelievably happy…He cares so much, so considerate, loving…oh gods is he loving…No matter what I do, he always smiles…I love that smile, I feel so warm inside when I see it…Such a sweet hedgehog, even after everything he's been through…Maybe, maybe…just maybe, it just…might be, lo-)

"AHEM!"

The two hedgehogs were startled by the sudden sound. Their eyes immediately opening to see a cream colored rabbit standing in the entrance to the living room. She smooshed her hands to her cheeks and made her eyes as big as possible, mocking Amy's voice.

" 'Oh my! I hope I'm not interrupting!' "

The two hedgehog's readjusted themselves, Shadow turning red in the muzzle, Amy just stuck out her tongue at the young rabbit. Tails came walking in behind Cream, taking the remote from the top of the tv and pressing a button. The log fire vanished, revealing a new background with multiple files on it. The tv dueled as a computer, Tails the genius, directing the path of the remote he opened a file labeled 'Black Arms copy.' And so, the two Mobian couples sat down and read through some very, very interesting…and even frustrating files.


	12. Chapter 12

I Am…Your Valentine, Chapter 12

By JEWTzilla

All character rights belong to their respectful owners.

Warning: Contains 'Shadamy.' Don't like? DON'T READ!!!

Key:

" " = Speech, ( ) = Thought, ' ' = Something else…obviously not to important.

" 'Cover up.' "

Tails said, flopping back into the couch.

"That's always the answer for these guys."

Shadow kept his eyes on the files, frustrated.

"How could no one have heard about this?! What about the echidnas it talks about, they had a hand in this war?"

Tails' sky blue eyes locked on the black hedgehog in a debate type manner.

"True, but the echidnas are a very secluded people. They don't care much for any being outside their own species, hence Echidnaopolis. As a matter of fact, Knuckles and Tikal are the only echidnas any of us have ever seen."

Shadow scrunched his eyebrows together.

" 'Tikal?' "

Amy joined in, her own brain starting to get fried.

"Tikal is another story for another time, she's in the 'Other World' with Chaos."

"Exactly, so the echidna's aren't too concerned about how the rest of the world handles it's problems. They're not cold hearted, it's just that over the centuries the echidnas always had problems with other countries trying to take over or invade their land. Back then when they had the Master Emerald AND the Chaos Emeralds."

Shadow's hand pressed against the side of his head, grasping all of what Tails was saying.

"What are all these emeralds?"

"Another story, I can tell you later when we have time."

Amy explained. Tails cleared his throat and continued.

"The Black Arms only attacked three areas of the globe, making a triangle shape. One spot on each side of the world; Upper Westopolis, Snowy Mountain, and the largest of their forces landing several miles from Echidnaopolis. Now Upper Westopolis to Snowy Mountain isn't very heavily populated, so it's easy to guess that either the witnesses were sworn to secrecy…or their weren't any witnesses."

Shadow bared his teeth at the files, growling dangerously. The growl scared everyone in the room, Shadow's murderous glare continued to threaten the files. Amy carefully placed a hand on the black hedgehog's fist, it loosened along with his expression as he relaxed himself at Amy's touch. Placing his other hand over her's he smiled at her appreciatively, then turned back to the files.

"…The ARK, the aliens…Everything fits, everything checks…And if it really did happen, then they really will be back, and attempt to conquer Mobius again…"

The cream colored rabbit sitting beside Tails cuddled close to him, putting her arms around him. Tails placing her in a protective embrace, defiantly stating.

"Well if they want a war we'll give them one! And we'll send them packing so fast they'll think they were in Chaos Control!"

Amy squeezed Shadow's hand as she declared proudly, clenching her other hand into a fist and brandishing it.

"You can always count on me! This 'Rose' has thorns too!"

Cream piped up from Tails' protective hold.

"I'll help too! As long as I'm with Tails."

"Don't count me out!"

All eyes turned to the white bat…in her lavender underwear…Shadow instantly turned his head away, while Tails' head was stuck facing the almost naked bat. Cream's large ear wrapped around his face, Amy and her huffed as Rouge pretended that she hadn't realized how she was dressed. Placing a hand daintily to her mouth.

"Oopsie! Silly me."

Cream pouted as Amy folded her arms, commenting sarcastically.

"Well she'd certainly make a good distraction."

The slowly growing group laughed the awkwardness off, until yet another recruit joined in.

"What's all the commotion about?"

Now all eyes, except Tails', were on the gloveless and shoeless echidna that wandered sleepily into the room, scratching his sides. Rouge escorted him to the third couch, now a couple on each one.

"We're going to war, Love."

Knuckles blinked several times, getting a better look at everyone in the light.

" 'War?' With who?"

Rouge shrugged, pointing to the young fox who still had Cream's ear around his eyes.

"No idea. He said war, and that usually means we all come together and fight some type of 'Sonic robot', or 'flood monster.' "

So once again Shadow and Amy retold the black hedgehog's origin, from start to tragic finish. Tails explaining that the data he'd found supported all of it, down to the last detail. At the finish Rouge actually felt sorry for the dark hedgehog she'd been teasing, letting her ears droop slightly. Knuckles on the other hand was stomping around the room, fuming.

"Why those no-good-dirty-rotten-b*$t*rd$! I swear the next GUN soldier I see will get my fist up his *$$! I'll go stormin' right up to their HQ!!! I'll massacre ever last godsd*mn one of em'! That's what I'll do!"

Tails, still unable to see, attempted reasoning with the raging echidna.

"Knuckles we don't need conflict with GUN! I know that what happened to Shadow is unbearable, but we can't do anything about it Now. It was 50 years ago, and everyone has put it behind them, everything about it. Now the aliens have the element of surprise unless WE do something."

Knuckles still fumed, until a hand rested on his shoulder. Shadow's hand, he addressing everyone in a very serious and solemn manner.

"No. I must do something. This is why I was born…well, not exactly…But it's what I was raised for. I won't risk your lives in this conflict along with my own."

Amy stomped her foot defiantly into the ground as she stood up.

"You don't have any experience with real life battle! Just those simulator things that the Professor gave you, we have that experience, and we're not weak! And what's more, this is our planet, so if those alien morons want to come down for a war we're gonna defend our home! We're your friends Shadow, and friends help each other. Especially in times like this, when we need all the heart we can get to take on a monster problem. It's the same thing we did against Perfect Chaos, our hearts brought out the Light in the Chaos Emeralds. Together there's nothing we can't accomplish. So there's no way I'm letting you run off to possibly die before I have a chance to-"

She closed her teeth, then her lips. Scolding herself.

(Easy girl, you almost got TOO personal. Just relax, there's now way he's going to war without us…or me.)

Quickly gathering herself up again she folded her arms stubbornly and stated.

"So you're stuck with us, like it or not."

The room was momentarily filled with a respectful silence, Amy hadn't really been known for speeches. But it was certainly an inspiring one. Broken by a 'slow clap' from Knuckles, smiling sheepishly. The pink hedgehog stood confidently, her smile catching on Shadow's muzzle. He couldn't bring himself to think of how lucky he was, to have such friends. All he could manage was.

"…Thank you. All of you."

The thanks went all around, Tails piping up from under Cream's ear.

"Ok guys, so we're all in agreement? We're gonna face these Black Arms monsters anytime, anywhere?"

The response was unanimous, not a soul in the room was against the motion.

"Alright, well I say we start planning tomorrow. If we're gonna start making war plans then we'll need some good sleep."

"I second the motion."

Knuckles yawned, getting up and heading towards the spare rooms. Turning and making a 'thumbs up' to his friends.

"See you warriors tomorrow."

Rouge strutted after him, waving and winking as she left. Amy and Shadow got up to start heading for the doorway, Cream stopped them.

"You're not going out into the rain again are you?"

Amy smiled disarmingly.

"Well, little rain never hurt."

Tails, still unable to see, insisted that they stay the night in two of the other spare rooms. They agreed, seeing as how it'd save them some time tomorrow and they were rather tired. As they left the living room Cream's large ear finally unraveled from around Tails' eyes. Folding her arms as she sat back in the couch, Tails rubbing his eyes.

"Was that, really necessary?"

"Yes. Or you would've stared at her the entire time."

"N-no I wouldn't have."

"Yes you would've."

"Well, yeah I-I-I guess so. It's not like I'd be able to help it Cream, it's Rouge you know how she is. She's always putting herself 'out there' like that for attention…I'm sorry, you know I care about you."

The young rabbit slowly smiled, turning her head to face Tails.

"Yes, I know."

She put her arms around him and nuzzled into his chest, like before. A sly smile suddenly sprouted on Cream's face, talking in a hushed tone.

"You're picturing me in my underwear aren't you?"

"N-no I'm not!"

"Oh?! Then you're picturing me naked?! Heehee!"

In the hallway Shadow chuckled, being able to hear the younger couple's conversation. Reaching the two other spare rooms, now they shifted nervously. Shadow taking Amy into his arms for a strong embrace, which she gratefully returned. Pulling their heads back to stare into each other's eyes again, one of Shadow's hands moved up to brush her quills. She smiled as she moved one of her own hands to his chest, playing with a corner of the soft white fur. The black hedgehog couldn't help a smile of satisfaction, to have such a wonderful person as Amy in his life. A person who will never back down, never let him face Any challenge alone, never let him be alone.

(…She's so wonderful…she's indescribable, my Ultimate.)

Further thought was banished by the sudden sensation of her warm lips against his. Quickly pulling back she whispered.

"To forward?"

" 'To forward?' You mean like this?"

Shadow leaned his muzzle in and kissed her back, the same way she had kissed him. Amy suppressed a giggle as he pulled back.

"No, like this."

They would kiss short and sweet several times, before they decided that tomorrow they would need some kind of rest. Sighing regretfully, Amy let her hands slowly fall to her sides. Shadow mimicking her, his hand reaching for the doorknob of a separate room. The blood red eyes not moving from the emerald green ones, that seemed to be hurt as he opened the door to his own room and slowly moved inside. Neither was sure about the idea of not being able to sleep in the same room as the other.

(Oooh…why can't we just-)

BOOM!!! A loud thunderclap roared over the house, shaking some of the pictures that hung on the wall. Amy let a short squeal take advantage of her as she leapt through the doorway just as Shadow was closing it. Immediately taking her into his arms Shadow let his eyes scan the roof.

"Gods. That one was loud."

Throughout the house Shadow's keen hearing picked up the other couples commenting on the sudden blast of thunder. The pink hedgehog trembled in his arms, he squeezed her tenderly and nuzzled her. Trying to calm her, to give her a sense of safety. In a short while Amy recovered herself, slightly embarrassed and still uneasy. Shadow's smile helped to ease her tensing nerves, he escorted her across the hallway to the second spare room. Opening the door to see the window light up with lightning and a much smaller thunder follow, the sound didn't help much as she backed into Shadow. He rested his hands reassuringly on her shoulders.

"You'll be alright. I'm sure Tails has built this house to stand more than a little rain…And if you need me I'm just across the hall, I'll be here in a split second."

With a small sigh from the pink hedgehog Shadow assumed that she'd want to be alone. So he turned to leave the room and take his own, when a strong grip took his wrist. His eyes went first to the gloved hand, and then to the trembling expression of Amy's.

"..C…Could you just be here now?"

Shadow blinked, his eyes did a quick scan of the room. There weren't any other furniture outside of the bed and a dresser. His eyes darted back to the pink hedgehog when she pulled lightly at his arm.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes…please."

Closing the door behind him slowly, Shadow undid his gear, placing it neatly on the floor. Amy undid her gloves and boots, leaving her clothes on as she crawled into the bed. When she looked around the room Shadow was gone, she instantly panicked.

"Sh-Shadow?!"

"It's alright, I'm right here."

Following the sound of his voice Amy found her dark friend lying on the carpet of the floor, she chuckled lightly. Taking one of the pillows from the bed and tossing it at Shadow, so much more at ease just having him there. The hedgehog pair whispered softly.

"Goodnight, Shadow."

"Goodnight, Amanda."

With that, Amy laid down under the sheets of the small bed. Another rumble of thunder made her cringe, Shadow's voice reached her from the floor. Calm and comforting, dripping with empathy for the young pink hedgehog.

"It's alright, I'm here."

She smiled to herself.

(Yeah…he's here.)

Amy's tired mind quickly drifted off into a deep sleep…until…

(…Hello?)

(…Hello.)

(Who…who are you?)

(My name's Maria.)

(M…)

(Yes, Shadow's Maria.)

(I saw you, in my reflection. And when we were at the park, all that was you.)

(Yep! Sorry about that, I was just trying to help Shadow remember. You're planet is in grave danger, and without Shadow it doesn't stand much of a chance.)

(Then…what Shadow saw in me…it was you…)

(No Amy, it was You. You are the new light in Shadow's new life. I just wanted to say thanks for helping me to help him remember. And, to thank you for being so kind to him…you two, are always happy around each other.)

(…S…so…Shadow-)

(Really does care about you…more so than you think. Heehee! But I won't keep you any longer, you need your sleep. Again thanks, tell Shadow me and Gramps say 'Hi.' Oh, and Amy?)

(Y-yes?)

(Take good care of him.)

(Of, of course!...Thank you, Maria.)

(No worries! Bye!)

(Wait! Will, will I see you again?)

(…No, this was all the time I was permitted…I'm glad it was enough to help Shadow remember. Now go, sleep, wake, and be with him. Oh, and kick some alien but for us! Sleep tight.)

With a smile the young girl faded from the blackness of Amy's mind. The rest of Amy's sleep went undisturbed, just as promised. In the 'Other World' a young girl, and old man, and a young echidna smiled in content.


	13. Chapter 13

I Am…Your Valentine, Chapter 13

By JEWTzilla

All character rights belong to their respectful owners.

Warning: Contains 'Shadamy.' Don't like? DON'T READ!!!

Key:

" " = Speech, ( ) = Thought, ' ' = Something else…obviously not to important.

Morning found the Workshop covered in dew and small twigs. The grass sparkled, the ground had become a muddy slush, and all around the smaller critters were beginning their day. Meanwhile, the inside of the Workshop was buzzing with it's own activity. Tails stood in his kitchen flipping pancakes and cooking eggs, Cream was stirring from her resting place on the couch. Smelling the breakfast cooking tickled her nose awake, sitting up she stretched herself out and yawned. Turning her baby blue eyes to the busy young fox in the other room, smiling she hopped off the couch to go see if she could help. In one of the guest rooms another couple was stirring, the two Mobians were entwined in the sheets of their bed. The bed itself looking as if a hurricane had plowed through, pillows and clothes strewn on the floor around it…AHEM. Knuckles let loose a mighty yawn as he rolled over, rolling right off of the bed. The sudden drop unpleasantly jolting him awake.

"Huh-what-who?!...Oh…Urf, stupid bed."

He laid there on the floor for a short while before turning over and cranking out push-ups, then turning over again and jumping to his feet. Letting multiple punches and a few kicks, but mostly punches, go through the air. Smacking his powerful fists together in approval he grabbed his gear from the floor and got 'dressed.' Noticing Rouge's clothes on the floor, he gathered them with a smug smile and placed them on the bed next to her. His lavender eyes resting on the sleeping white bat, placing his hand gently on her head he kissed her forehead and whispered.

"I love you."

On of her blue eyelids suddenly half opened, her green-blue eye staring right back at him.

"I love you too."

They shared a long kiss, a moment that was not seen by many of their friends. Mainly they were seen as the constantly flirtatious and all out going couple, these tender moments between them were their private secret and enjoyment. When the kiss ended Knuckles suddenly froze, immediately standing straight up with his eyes alert.

"I smell bacon."

And with that he was out of the room in a red blur, almost as fast as Sonic or Shadow. Rouge couldn't help laughing at Knuckles' antics, rolling over onto her back she let out a sigh. As she sighed the legs of the bed gave out, the mattresses dropped one level and the white bat on top was slightly dazed. She looked around the room from her new level of height on the 'bed,' then flopped back down and sighed in satisfaction. The sound of the drop waking Shadow in the other guest room, opening his eyelids and blinking once. He jumped a little when he saw a pair of emerald green eyes staring at him from overhead. A small giggle responded to his reaction.

"Heehee! Good morning."

"Heh, good morning. How long have you been awake?"

"Oh, just for a little while…Watching you sleep?" Amy played with one of her quills as Shadow got to his feet, she questioned.

"Creepy?"

"No, not at all. Rather sweet actually."

Amy beamed, reminding herself to be careful seeing as how being obsessive was what drove Sonic crazy all the time.

"Did you sleep well?"

"Very well."

"No bad dreams?"

Shadow smiled.

"No, actually a very good one…"

Turning to face the pink hedgehog still lying on the bed he knelt down and cupped her chin in his hand, his voice full of sincerity.

"I dreamt of you."

Moving his muzzle forward he gently kissed the young hedgehog. Amy let her tail wag, making her giggle in the kiss. They broke off and nuzzled, Shadow taking a moment to gather his gear. While his back was turned the pink hedgehog rolled over onto her back, her eyes shut tight, her mouth in a large open mouthed smile, shaking her limbs like a child in a candy store as she screamed in her mind.

(Luckiest Girl In The World!!)

She let her limbs drop as she relaxed, opening her eyes to see Shadow standing over her, her muzzle reddened when he asked.

"Are you alright?"

Rolling back onto her stomach she jumped from the bed, over Shadow, and landed neatly on her feet behind him. Still smiling childishly she answered.

"Never better. Oh, Maria and the Professor say 'Hi.' "

Shadow was shocked, Amy explained her dream that night while getting her gloves and shoes. When she was finished she rested her emerald eyes suspiciously on the now very enlightened, smiling, black hedgehog.

"So, what did she mean by, 'more so than you think?'…Do you, care-"

"Tails has breakfast ready, we should go."

Shadow got up to leave but Amy moved faster, blocking his escape.

"Oh no you don't, not like Sonic you don't."

She stared him down, Shadow's muzzle becoming more and more red. The black hedgehog's mind was in question of itself as his eyes searched the floor for an answer.

(…Could I call it love? Or is love too strong a word?...I'm doing it again, the same thing she does. Heh! Alright, just be brief.)

His blood red eyes returned to the emerald green ones, now more steady in himself. With a confident smile and the slightest hint of mischief he answered her question.

"She's right."

And with that he vanished from the room in a green flash, reappearing in the living room amongst the other friends. Who all stopped what they were doing at his appearance, then at the sudden high pitched squeal that rang through the hallway. Shadow took his seat as Amy came skipping into the room, beaming in her old light-up face that radiated happiness.

"Good Morning!!"

They watched her, skipping over to Shadow and placing a kiss on his ear. Still blushing wildly Shadow managed a shy smile as Amy left to see if she could help Cream and Tails in the kitchen. The two Mobians following her in as they exchanged glances of curiosity. Leaving Knuckles, Rouge, and Shadow in the living room. Shadow still watched the kitchen entrance where Amy had disappeared to, coming to terms with himself.

(…She is wonderful…Perhaps…perhaps, it is…love. Theoretically, of course…maybe.)

His smile kept getting bigger.

(Now I'm starting to think like her constantly, gods!)

He chuckled to himself, noticing that the pair of Mobians across from him were staring at him. Both had lowered their eyelids, and both had sly smiles plastered on as if they knew something. Knuckles gave him a 'thumbs-up' as he continued to tease the black hedgehog.

"I didn't think you had it in you."

"What?"

Now Rouge took over the teasing.

"Oh please, that sudden burst of bubbly, giggly, energy? I'd say you had an eventful night."

Knuckles chuckled through his teeth as Shadow's expression became more objectionable.

"T-that's not what happened!"

"Surrre."

Further torture of the poor black hedgehog was halted by Amy's appearance in the kitchen entrance where she declared happily.

"Soup's On!!"

The two grinning Mobians moved to the kitchen, Shadow following behind. Once breakfast was done, and Knuckles had eaten all the leftover bacon, they returned to the living room where Tails had set the tv back up to 'computer mode.' Addressing all of his friends once they were seated.

"Alright. The Black Arms are coming, no question about it. The only question we do have is, 'how are we going to be ready for them?' "

Knuckles raised his hand eagerly.

"Ooo! Ooo! Me!"

With a sigh the young fox pointed at the eager echidna.

"I can get us some reinforcements!"

Rouge's ear twitched.

"Sorry Knucklehead, the echidna's won't help you. You're the Guardian, you're expected to be alone remember?"

Knuckles' quills flew as he shook his head vigorously.

"Not the echidnas! The Chaotix!"

The word on everyone's lips was.

" 'Who?' "

"The Chaotix! My old crime fighting buddies! I wasn't JUST a treasure hunter, I was part of the greatest detective agency on Mobius! Each one of us had Chaotix strength! Except Charmy. Oh man I had some of the best times with the Chaotix."

Tails twirled his tails in delight.

"Excellent! A team of power-houses will defiantly come in handy! Could you contact them now?"

"Uh, sure where's the phone?"

Somewhere in Station Square there sat a lone apartment complex, the place had been bought a long time ago by a group of wealthy Mobians. It was an apartment complex on the outside…but so much more, within. Actually it wasn't at all much different within, other than the third floor had been redesigned as a giant sized living room, with multiple computers and file cabinets. The silence was shattered by the sound of a phone ringing. Suddenly there were footsteps frantically approaching, a large green crocodile came rushing up the stairs hollering.

"I got it!"

Suddenly a small bee rushed between his legs causing him to loose his balance as he yelled.

"No I got it!"

The bee's leg was caught by a strong grip and hurled into a wall, an armadillo chuckled as he taunted.

"Nah, I got it."

But before he could move the large crocodile was on top of him, wrestling him to the ground.

"I said 'I got it' first Mighty! Lay off!"

The armadillo struggled underneath him, growling.

"Why don't you lay off of me you Fat Frilled-lizard!"

"Who's FAT you Midget Mole?!"

"Hey guuuuys!"

The croc and armadillo instantly froze, like someone had pressed pause, their glances turning upward to the now recovered bee. Who flew through the entrance at the top of the stairs, then placed a finger under his eye lid pulling it down and stuck out his tongue.

"Nah-nah-nahnah-nah! Hahaha!"

The two brawlers scrambled free, leaping together and catching the small bee before he could get much further. Collapsing into a large pile of mad Mobians.

"Stupidsaurus!"

"Armorhead!"

"Bugbutt!"

All three reached for the phone at once, the large crocodile taking the phone in hand and speaking proudly.

"Chaotix Detective Agency-"

The armadillo jumped on his head and grabbed the phone.

"How can we-"

The small bee landed on his head and took the phone.

"Help you!"

The large croc jumped backwards purposely falling on his back, crushing the two Mobians beneath/behind him. The young bee's stinger couldn't harm the croc's hard scales, and the armadillo was having trouble lifting the heavy croc as he hissed through his teeth.

"Vector, I can't breath!"

"You're squishing us!"

"So sorry about that, how can I help you?"

Vector rolled off of his two partners and stood up in a professional posture, ignoring the grumbles of his comrades. Listening intently to the caller.

"Yes, I'm trying to reach a 'V. Hector Zdum.' I've been trying to find him but he seems to be on the run, he keeps a low profile. Does anyone there know him?"

The croc turned his attention to his comrades.

"Uh, one moment sir! Hey guys! This guy says he knows V. Hector Zdum, do you?"

Mighty and the young bee stared at Vector for awhile, then stared at each other, then burst into laughter. Vector scolding them.

"You guys! Act professional! We have a client!"

However the two smaller Mobians only continued to laugh, which confused the croc. Suddenly there was a voice behind him.

"It's a prank Vector."

The croc turned around to see a purple chameleon walk past him, his footsteps making absolutely no sounds. His calm and collected face momentarily turned into a smug grin, folding his arms and leaning against the wall.

" 'V. Hector Zdum.' 'Vector's Dumb.' Not bad actually."

The chameleon chuckled dryly, Vector fumed with rage at this new discovery. Angrily shouting at the phone.

"Oh VERY Funny!! HarrHarrHarr! Who is this?! I'm a Professional Detective pal and I'll hunt you down like a Wolf on Ladies Night!!"

The voice over the phone hooted with laughter, more laughter could be heard in the background. The voice quickly recovering.

"Haha! Vector! Sorry dude! I couldn't help it! Haha! You're just too easy! Oh man! HAH! Hooo, oh boy. Heh, it's, it's Knuckles."

Vector's mood changed instantly, to pure shock.

"Knuckles?!"

The two laughing Mobians sprawled on the floor stopped as well at the name. Chiming together.

"Knuckles?!"

The purple chameleon leapt from his position against the wall.

"Knuckles?"

Suddenly another ruckus came from down the stairs as the last member came flying up through the room, her large ears twitching in every direction as she scanned the room.

"Knuckles?! Where?! Where is he?!"

"Quiet guys! Knux, is that seriously you?!"

"Put him on speaker sugar!"

So the speaker was turned on and happy greetings went around. Knuckles questioning each one of his old teammates.

"Mighty, how're you doing?"

"Doing great! Been working on my speed, you should see me move now! I bet I could give Sonic the Hedgehog a run for his rings!"

"Yeah? So how fast can you get beaten?"

All the members of the Chaotix, outside of Knuckles and Mighty, sang out.

"Oooooh!!"

The only female in the team coming to Mighty's defense after she'd finished laughing.

"Now ya'll be nice to Mighty, Knucklehead. How's about yourself, doin' well guardin' that big gemstone?"

"What? Guys can you stop ringing that southern bell I can't hear a word your saying."

Again there was a chorus of.

"Oooooh!!"

There was more laughter but the phone stopped himself.

"Ok, I've got plenty more insults for all of you. But not now, I need your help."

The Chaotix leaned in, Vector taking hold of the situation…as the self appointed leader.

"You hiring us Knux?"

"Hiring? No this is a 'favor-for-old-times-sake' thing."

"Well favors ain't gonna pay the electric bill Knucklehead. Sorry."

The echidna seemed to mull this over in his head.

"…Ok, how about this. My friend Tails made this Fake Emerald, it's just like a regular Chaos Emerald. But in machinery designed for Real Chaos Emeralds it blows the machine up. Now Tails also built a Fake Emerald…'Thingy' that uses it's energy like a regular machine would a regular Chaos Emerald!"

The Chaotix were quite, the purple chameleon being first to speak.

"So in conclusion?"

"Sooo, we can provide you with your very own power supply! You'll never pay another electric bill again!"

There was positive murmur among the Chaotix group, coming to a final verdict.

"Knuckles old pal, The Chaotix are at your service!"

"Great! Head over to Tails' Workshop in the Mystic Ruins, we'll fill you in there. Peace."

They sang out.

"Bye Knuckles!"

Vector clicked the phone off as they jumped for joy, while in Tails' Workshop Knuckles hung-up and looked over to a very uncomfortable Tails.

"Knuckles. It took me a year and a half to make the Fake Emerald."

Knuckles shrugged, folding his arms behind his head as he smiled devilishly.

"Details, who needs em'."


	14. Chapter 14

I Am…Your Valentine, Chapter 14

By JEWTzilla

All character rights belong to their respectful owners.

Warning: Contains 'Shadamy.' Don't like? DON'T READ!!!

Key:

" " = Speech, ( ) = Thought, ' ' = Something else…obviously not to important.

"Would someone please explain what's so special about these Chaos Emeralds?"

Shadow pleaded, still lost behind all the others. After the call had been made to the Chaotix by Knuckles the group killed time by explaining the Chaos Emeralds to Shadow. Knuckles going a step further and explaining the Master Emerald, along with the tale of dealing with Chaos himself.

"Fascinating."

Shadow managed after the debriefing, fascinated by the Emeralds and their potential. That such tools had existed all this time, a positive thought leaping to mind.

"Then with the Chaos Emeralds we could easily stop the Black Arms!"

The group was in mutual agreement, Tails clearing his throat.

"One problem, whenever the Emeralds are collected together and used, they scatter after use. So that the holder doesn't just keep misusing their power. It'd take us weeks to find them, time we don't have considering the aliens could be here any day."

Knuckles chuckled.

"Did you forget that I happen to be an expert treasure hunter? And being the Guardian has it's benefits too, not only can I sense shards of the Master Emerald from certain distances…but Chaos Emeralds too!"

This news brought a devilish smirk to Rouge's muzzle, the idea of her own Chaos Emerald detector leaping to mind. However, again Tails had to interrupt.

"If memory serves, you can only sense shards of the Master Emerald from certain distances. The Chaos Emeralds are scattered all over the world, we don't have time for a world tour."

The echidna growled with his fists clenched, Tails protesting nervously.

"H-hey don't get me wrong! If we had time I'd say, 'Go for it!' But we need a solution NOW…Anyone else got any ideas?"

On cue the front door to the Workshop opened and shut quietly. Footsteps and a happy humming could be heard, they abruptly stopped as the source entered the living room. Surprised by the large group, a very wet Sonic the Hedgehog was very silent as he scoped the group. Amy instantly got huffed up, though still enthralled with Shadow. She scolded the blue hedgehog playfully.

"Have a fun time in the rain with your little Princess last night?"

Sonic stormed down the hallway to his own room, muttering under his breath so quiet that only himself, Cream, and Shadow could overhear his words.

"Yeah right, like that'd ever happen."

His silent words puzzled the black hedgehog, adding more pieces to the puzzle he'd set aside in his mind.

(…Curious…more and more curious…)

Curious indeed, the blue hedgehog returned momentarily with pairs of new and dry shoes and gloves. Not being that difficult of a wardrobe to change gave him another advantage of speed. Tails attempted to reason with his life-long friend before he could leave again, refocusing on the matter at hand.

"Sonic, we need your help."

"Really? From the looks of it you're all having a 'picnic' without me."

Amy muttered under her breath.

"Every picnic needs 'ants.' "

Sonic's emerald eyes caught her's, sending her his usual annoyed glare. Tails jumped to his feet to attempt reasoning before things got out of hand.

"Hold it! We REALLY don't need to be fighting each other right now!"

Amy hung her head, with a regretful sigh she agreed.

"Yeah, you're right…Sorry."

Tails refocused on Sonic, pleading with him.

"C'mon bro, we need you back…Whatever's bothering you, I wanna help. We all do! We need you for this. And whatever it is you need, we'd be glad to do whatever we can to make it right!"

Knuckles scratched his chin.

"Is it because Emo stole your place and your fangirl?"

"KNUCKLES!"

"What? Did we rule that out?"

Sonic's expression was lightening, hearing Tails' plea and Knuckles' idiocy took him back. Back to when things weren't as complicated with him as they were several months ago…

(…I want them to understand…but how could they…I can't.)

It pained him that he couldn't express what he was going through. Especially to Tails, his best friend, his younger brother, the little fox had always been by his side…and he'd always been there for Tails. Coming to when he realized everyone was staring at him, as if waiting to hear their instructions.

(…Tails would be the only one who could actually understand, I think. At least he wouldn't make fun of me for it…Or would he just think I'm a freak?...Augh. I know I couldn't tell Knuckles, he'd never let me hear the end of it. Rouge'd be just as bad…Cream…Cream wouldn't really get it. Probably best she wouldn't either, not to tell her all together…Heh, I'd wouldn't mind telling Amy, then she wouldn't have to pretend like she's into that Faker over there. I'd save him the torture at least…What's the deal with that guy?)

As Sonic's emerald eyes scanned over the group, the logic in his mind having trouble making out. In the end he decided to go with his usual answer to this problem. Turning on his heel and heading for the door.

"Later."

"Bro, where're you going?"

"Running."

And with that he dashed out the front door. Leaving his friends and the black hedgehog to sit there in confusion. Rouge yawned, obviously bored with the events.

"The longer he chooses not to talk, the longer and more he'll hurt…I'd give him two more weeks before he breaks down and tells us."

Cream was taken aback.

"I don't want Sonic to break down! Tails please go talk to him!"

"I will, you guys stay here. I'll be right back."

And out the door he went, his twin tails spinning in a blur. The only one who could keep up with Sonic the best, his whole life had been spent racing his blue brother…However Shadow wasn't about to be left out, he wanted to help and wasn't about to stand still. Shadow turned to the pink hedgehog beside him, placing a loving hand gently against her cheek he calmly explained.

"I'll be right back."

Amy blinked, not sure she heard right.

"Shadow? If you're thinking of going after them-"

"Amy I have to try and help, something in Sonic is tearing him up. I promised that I wouldn't condemn the people on this planet, I want to help in any way I can, and Sonic NEEDS help."

Knuckles scoffed.

"Dude, forget it. I'm almost as fast as Tails and I cannot keep up with Sonic to save my life. You'll be dust."

The black hedgehog smiled knowingly.

"We'll see."

And with that he vanished in a flash of green light. The pink hedgehog smiled to herself, letting a sigh of admiration go.

(He's so caring.)

Shadow appeared again outside the Workshop, on the large sand courtyard beside the Workshop. Seeing Sonic and Tails arguing over by a large waterfall, rushing over to the pair with some restraint, so as not to startle the confused hedgehog.

"Just drop it Tails! It's, it's just not worth talking about."

"Sonic I want to know what's going on! What's changed you into such a, a, a jerk?!"

"It's nothing!"

The pair's conversation was interrupted by a calm voice.

"Excuse me."

Turning their attention at the new voice they saw the black hedgehog walk calmly toward them. Sonic growled.

"Buzz off Faker, go back to pretending to be Amy's new boyfriend."

Shadow's glare sent a unexpected chill up the blue hedgehog's spine. Shadow's voice still maintained it's calm composure.

"What's Really going on with you Sonic?-"

"Oh shut-up! Don't act like you care!"

"I do care Sonic, it's who I am, and I want to help. I understand the vague idea of what you're hiding, but not the whole of it."

"Shut-Up! None of you would understand!"

"Why?!"

"SHUT-UP!"

Sonic moved in a blur throwing a warning punch several inches from Shadow's face, however it was fruitless as the black hedgehog remained un-intimidated. Pushing further.

"Please Sonic!"

"GODSDAMN YOU, SHUT-UP!"

This time Sonic's attack was not a warning, he was sick of this faker pretending to care about his feelings. A mighty kick halted against the black hedgehog's strong arm. Sonic's anger vanished for a split second as he saw his kick somehow blocked by the black arm. Shadow's stance had changed into a balanced crouch, ready for any attack, his focus still not moved from the furious emerald eyes. When Sonic's rage returned he roared, lashing out with multiple attacks. Each one blocked by the black hedgehog, making his way backwards to avoid more attacks. Knuckles was right, Sonic was FAST, and Shadow was having to keep his entire focus on the furious blue hedgehog to block the blinding attacks. The pair moved faster and faster, starting to run down through the tunnels of the Mystic Ruins. Tails following behind them, amazed at their speed, even more amazed at Sonic. He had never seen his friend so easily prompted to anger, now he was lashing out like a mad beast at one of the nicest guys he knew. Shadow had no idea where he was going as he ran backwards, constantly blocking the various punches and kicks. Suddenly the ground vanished beneath his feet, turning he saw that they were falling off the side of a cliff. Taking a quick glance behind him he saw that Sonic hadn't cooled down, now he was falling towards the black hedgehog trying to reconnect. Shadow vanished in a green flash, appearing behind Sonic and embracing him in a hold, preventing his arms from moving. Sonic foamed lightly at the mouth.

"LET GO!"

"Sonic you've got to calm down!"

But his words fell on deaf ears, Sonic only struggled as they continued to fall into the vast canyon. Eventually managing to start spinning, like he did to use his famous Spin Dash. The momentum increasing every second, Shadow finding that his grip was starting to loosen as Sonic's Spinning continued, he stopped fighting it and spun with him. Both hedgehog's entering a Spin Dash state, which only further infuriated Sonic.

(A copycat Faker! Figures!)

Both finally hit the bottom of the canyon, the two spinning balls bouncing apart. Shadow unfolding himself, which left him wide open to the sudden attack from the blue ball. He recovered quickly, back flipping into a crouching stance again. Sonic landed and unfolded, rushing again at his black doppelganger. Lashing out with supersonic speed attacks, Shadow countering and returning his own strikes. The hedgehogs were moving so fast now that the ground around them started kicking up dust, it looked as if five Sonics and Shadows were fighting in the same place. Each pair moving at supersonic speeds, suddenly four of the pairs vanished leaving one Sonic and Shadow each with the other's fist in their face. Leaping back they panted heavily, then rushed each other again, trying new tactics. Running around Shadow and lashing out with his powerful kicks Sonic tried to get the best of Shadow, finding that in this way it was near impossible for Shadow to hit him. But Shadow's glare suddenly found otherwise, the world around him turned an inverted color scheme. Black becoming white, blue becoming neon green, and exedra. All except for himself, who remained normal watching as the now inverted Sonic moved at a slow jog compared to his previous speed. Shadow had used Chaos Control to slow time around him, taking advantage of this he lashed out with a mighty kick. The world returned to normal color as he watched the blue hedgehog go flying, landing with a skid several feet away. Shadow panted.

"Calmed, down, any?"

Sonic had the faintest of grins on his face, he cursed himself. He had always enjoyed a good fight, and this hedgehog was giving him quite the interesting one. But his rage soon over-came him, this guy was pushing him further and further. Now he was taunting him.

"Keep, pushing me, Faker. You're, gonna get it, if you keep, it up."

Shadow's mind was pleased with this.

(Good, if I can get him to 'break down' now it'll save us time that we don't have. No matter what, I have to keep pushing him. Once he's out of stamina I should be able to get to the bottom of this…Alright, it's time.)

With a solid and steady voice, Shadow stood defiantly as he accused.

"Enough of this Sonic! Who is it that you don't want your friends to know about?!"

…Sonic was paralyzed…Shadow's assumptions were right…well, for the most part. The hedgehog's accusations only refueled Sonics growing hatred of him. Clenching his teeth tightly he rolled into a Spin Dash, spinning rapidly in place. Shadow took his defensive stance, ready for the Spin Dash. However, Sonic just kept spinning…right round…like a record…baby…all the while the blue ball started glowing light blue, brighter and brighter. Finally he stopped, standing up straight, his whole body glowing light blue. Taking a position like he was about to run in a 100-meter dash he cried.

"READYYYYY! GO!"

Before Shadow could blink the light blue aura was all over him, harsh blows being struck all over his body. Sonic was moving so fast that he was practically invisible, him extreme momentum adding strength to his rapid blows. Finally a powerful kick knocked the black hedgehog back into the canyon wall, creating a dent from the impact. Sonic stood a ways back from the wall, satisfied with his attack. Shadow groaned as he hopped to his feet, further antagonizing the blue hedgehog who was certain that last attack would have done it. Shadow would have agreed with him, any normal Mobian would've been knocked out instantly. Shadow couldn't help a chuckle, smiling to himself, he was actually enjoying their little sparring match. Thoroughly impressed by Sonic's overall potential, remembering each blow that he had taken and calculating them in his head. Trying to catch his breath he managed.

"An, impressive technique…In 7 seconds, you managed, to land…over 9000 hits. I, didn't think, anything, could move that fast."

Sonic's old smile was slowly returning to his muzzle, breathing almost as heavily he couldn't help a confident chuckle.

"Well, 'The Fastest Thing Alive,' isn't just, a label, Faker."

"So, it seems…Want to try again?"

Sonic growled at Shadow's dare, curling up once again with a venomous.

"Your funeral."

Sonic started spinning rapidly, once again glowing light blue. While Sonic charged Shadow allowed his healing factor to continue without further interruption. When Sonic was ready again he took his position, Shadow ready this time.

"READYYYYY!"

"CHAOS!"

"GO!"

"CONTROL!"

The world around Shadow became inverted once more, now he moved at the same speed as Sonic. Inside of Chaos Control it was just like before, at least it seemed like so. Inside of Chaos Control Shadow could still move as fast as before, at supersonic speeds that rivaled Sonic's current speed. To anyone outside of Shadow's Chaos Control there would only be the sound of sonicbooms and the ground being kicked up. Tails managed to reach the area, seeing that inside the canyon there were pieces of it that were going crazy. The entire canyon seemed to be collapsing on itself, as if some type of earthquake was occurring. Finally the disturbances stopped as Sonic and Shadow materialized at the bottom, both breathing heavily, looking very weathered. A minute would pass before they moved again, Shadow lunging with a powerful kick. Sonic caught it, and twirled the black hedgehog around like a blue tornado. Releasing Shadow's leg, sending him flying towards the canyon wall. However Shadow vanished in a green light, reappearing behind Sonic and crashing into him with a very fast and powerful uppercut. As Sonic went flying into the air Shadow leapt up after him, ricocheting off the canyon walls in a Spin Dash. Sonic turned to see the black ball heading his way, extending his arms he countered.

"Sonic Wind!"

A powerful wave of light blue energy smashed into Shadow, forcing him down under it's force. Shadow was plastered against the wave of energy, unable to move as he hurtled towards the ground. Teleporting through Chaos Control he avoided colliding with the ground, the Sonic Wind detonating on impact. He reappeared only to be kicked by the blue hedgehog, who folded into a Spin Dash and rushed forward. Shadow recovered and threw his leg behind him, ready to kick the spinning blue ball. At the perfect moment, Shadow thrust his foot in an under-arc, connecting with the blue ball. Sending the Spin Dash flying, Shadow teleported and kicked the ball again, following it and continuing. Teleporting and kicking the blue ball again and again, it looked like the most impressive display of soccer skill one person could display by himself. Finally kicking the blue ball upwards and then teleporting above it, clenching his fists together above his head he dealt a mighty blow to the blue ball that sent it crashing down into the canyon. Shadow allowed himself to freefall, landing neatly on the canyon floor, his breathing very heavy now. A familiar voice caught his attention.

"Shadow! Sonic!"

The young fox had made it down, now that the fighting was over. Worried about his best friend Tails quickly made his way over to the cloud of dust that had been kicked up where Sonic the pinball had landed. Using his twin tails like a fan the young fox blew away the unsettling cloud, revealing a very exhausted blue hedgehog. Tails knelt down by his old friend, inspecting his wounds.

"Oh man."

Tails didn't like the look of Sonic's condition, the blue hedgehog winced against the sensation of Tails' hand. Though, Sonic astounded Tails when he managed to chuckle through the pain.

"Man…He, messed me up good…Heheh…"

An almost equally injured Shadow limped over. Sitting himself down next to the injured hedgehog and the young fox. One of Sonic's eyes half opened, a shimmering emerald eye observed the black hedgehog. Shadow locked eyes with the blue hedgehog, relieved to see that all traces of malice had evaporated from the blue hedgehog's once hate-filled eyes. Smiling empathetically the black hedgehog panted.

"Feel, better, now that that's, out, of your, system?"

Sonic was quiet for a moment…A small smile formed on his muzzle as his old personality returned, as if by magic. Groaning jokingly.

"Not, really."

He chuckled, Shadow also chuckled at the blue hedgehog's comment. They chuckled harder, and harder, eventually bursting into full out laughter which only worsened the pain in their sides. They couldn't help it, the pain only tickled them further as they continued to laugh at each other. Tails just sat there with a look of astonishment and confusion plaguing him. Looking from Shadow to Sonic, coming to a reasonable conclusion.

"You guys are insane."


	15. Chapter 15

I Am…Your Valentine, Chapter 15

By JEWTzilla

All character rights belong to their respectful owners.

Warning: Contains 'Shadamy.' Don't like? DON'T READ!!!

Key:

" " = Speech, ( ) = Thought, ' ' = Something else…obviously not to important.

At the Mystic Ruins Train Station a group of burly Mobians exited into the serene area. Vector the Crocodile stood in a heroic pose with his finger pointed to the sky.

"Alright you guys! We've arrived at the Mystic Ruins! To the aide of our dearest friend Knuckles we ride! Nothing stands in the way of-"

Every member of the group struck a dynamic pose as they sang out in perfect unison.

"Team Chaotix!"

Vector's muzzle dawned a goofy smile.

(So cool.)

The band of Mobians relaxed as Vector stepped forward and took charge of the situation.

"Alright gang, now all we have to do is find-"

"The computer room?"

"Cram it Mighty! We're looking for Tails' Workshop, there we'll receive further instructions on our mission."

A purple chameleon tapped his shoulder.

"Vector."

"Not now Espio. Now we need to focus, if I were Knuckles, in a Workshop that belonged to some 'Tails fellow'-"

"Vector."

"Not now Espio! Ahem, some 'Tails fellow' in the Mystic Ruins, where's the first place I'd put a Workshop?"

"Vector."

The large croc wheeled around angrily, steam puffin from his nose.

"What IS it Espio?!"

The chameleon calmly gestured over his shoulder with his thumb, a large hill with a flat top stood next to the elevated tracks of the train as seen in Sonic Adventure. A blue house sat atop the hill, a logo of two fox tails on it's side. Vector stood amazed.

"Hey! That house wasn't there before!"

Espio folded his arms.

"You said that last week, when we came here on the Dobermin Case."

Flashback…………..

……………..A large green crocodile, purple chameleon, and half-asleep armadillo walked from the Mystic Ruins Train Station towards the Chao Garden located in that area. The croc noticing a blue house sitting on the hill next to the elevated train tracks. Stating bluntly.

"Huh, that house wasn't there before."

End flashback…………

………….Vector scratched his chin thoughtfully, slightly ashamed.

"Yes well-"

"And the G-Diamond Case we handled three days ago."

Flashback……………

……………..A large green crocodile, purple chameleon, and half-asleep armadillo walked from the Mystic Ruins Train Station towards the waterfall located in that area. The croc noticing a blue house sitting on the hill next to the elevated train tracks. Stating bluntly.

"Huh, that house wasn't there before."

End flashback…………

…………….Vector's nostrils steamed again.

"Alright! So it WAS there before!"

The Chaotix members continued to tease their leader as they made their way to the Workshop. Vector knocked at the door, his powerful fist ringing through the Workshop. Several footsteps were heard, then the voice of Cream answered them from the other side.

"Who's there?"

"Yoh."

"Yoh? Yoh who?"

"Yoh Momma!"

A familiar booming laugh came from within, the cyborg rabbit jumped for joy at the sound of it.

"I'd know that 'Knuckle-chuckle' anywhere!"

Before Cream could open the door, the Chaotix knocked it down as they rushed inside. Entering the living room they found their old pal laughing in his seat, they all cried out happily.

"KNUCKLES!!! :D"

They dog-piled on-top of their old comrade, punching, hugging, and punching each other. Knuckles managed to dig his way out of the Chaotix, turning his attention to the shocked group on the other side of the room…and the returning Cream, who was rubbing her head.

"Guys, allow me to introduce the greatest Detectives on the Planet! Vector the Crocodile, Espio the Chameleon, Mighty the Armadillo, Charmy Bee, and the lovely Bunnie Rabbot."

The cyborg rabbit giggled.

"Heehee! Ya'll still know how to make a gal feel special."

Knuckles sat down beside Rouge and placed his arm around her.

" 'Course. Especially THIS gal. Chaotix, I'd like you to meet the only thing I value more than the Master Emerald, Rouge the Bat."

Rouge winked at the newcomers, then placed a kiss on the echidna's cheek and teased him.

"Good boy."

Knuckles gestured to the other two girls, introducing them.

"And these two ladies are Cream the Rabbit and Amy Rose the Hedgehog."

The two girls greeted the newcomers. Espio scanned the room, questioning his old friend.

"Then who is Tails? Isn't this his Workshop?"

"Yeah, but he's entertained right now. Him, Sonic, and Shadow headed off somewhere."

The Chaotix chimed together in amazement.

"SONIC?!"

Charmy flying right into the echidna's face.

"You mean THE Sonic?!"

"My stars! Ya'll know celebrities too!"

Before the group could get riled up again Knuckles cleared his throat.

"Guys! You wanted to know what's up right?"

Vector blinked.

"Oh yeah! The job. So what's going down Knux?"

As the Chaotix took their seats all attention was turned to the pink hedgehog, who retold the tale that Shadow had told to her. Meanwhile the black hedgehog in question was helping Tails escort the injured Sonic to…well…

"How, much farther, is this place?"

"Well, it, shouldn't, be too far, now."

Sonic had informed them that he could get some medical attention that was closer and easier to get to than Tails' Workshop. Sonic walked, but not at his best as he needed the support from the two Mobians on his arms. Shadow's healing factor had already taken care of a third of his injuries, allowing him to move more freely than Sonic. Though he was still well battered he managed enough strength to aide the blue hedgehog along. Commenting.

"So, when are, you going, to tell us, about, your 'friend?' "

…Sonic was quiet, his blue eyelids closing. He managed a quiet laugh through his breathing.

"…You'll, see…"

Towards the end of the canyon there was a large forest, they had hiked all the way through the canyon to where it ended…on this side at least. The other way would've taken days to reach, fortunately it was on this end that Sonic said they could reach help. The canyon stopped rather abruptly, leaving large mountain walls on surrounding an oasis of forest with it's own waterfall and lake. The trio marveled at this place, it's serenity and beauty helped to loosen their pains. Sonic gestured with his head towards the waterfall.

"Behind, the waterfall."

Tails' sky blue eyes scanned the area, then turned his attention to Shadow.

"I'll go see, can you hold him?"

"Yes. We'll be fine."

With a whirling sound the young fox became an orange blur as he rushed over towards the waterfall. Leaving Shadow and Sonic to stand on their own for awhile. Sonic whispered to the black hedgehog that held him.

"Hey, Faker?"

"Hmm?"

At the moment Shadow was to concerned for the blue hedgehog to worry about names. Sonic kept his eyes closed, though he smiled lightly.

"…Thanks, for pulling my, stupid head out, of the, gutter."

Still panting, the blue hedgehog coughed after his statement. Shadow smiled, proud that he was able to help the tired hedgehog.

"You are most, welcome."

He said with satisfaction. Tails reached the waterfall, calling out as loud as he could.

"HEEELP!"

There was no answer, squinting Tails could barely make out what appeared to be a cave behind the waterfall. He hollered again.

"HEEELP! Some one please Help Us!"

Suddenly the waterfall began to glow a light green, the same as Shadow's Chaos Control. The waterfall split, as if an invisible gate had been placed in it to part the water. A young white hedgehog walked calmly out from the now visible cave behind the waterfall. Tails had to double-take, at first he could've sworn it was a girl, for the life of him the white hedgehog was very feminine in appearance and frame. Only the fact that female Mobians couldn't go around without clothes on like males could…Male Mobians having a special 'pouch' for…for the…y'know…their…the pouch hides their…the…Tails came to when the white hedgehog asked him.

"What's wrong?"

"Oh, my friend! He's wounded and needs medical attention!"

The white hedgehog's body glowed light green as he levitated up towards the young fox.

"Where is your friend?"

"This way!"

It didn't take long for the two to find the pair of injured hedgehogs, upon closer inspection the white hedgehog suddenly cried out.

"Sonic?! Sonic!"

Rushing past the young fox he landed instantly beside the blue hedgehog, placing an arm around him and questioning the black hedgehog beside him.

"What happened?!"

Shadow didn't say a word, he simply inspected this new hedgehog with curiosity. He had beautiful white fur, a patch of white chest fur just like his, black stripes around his eyes, a wild set of quills on his head, and a mysterious pair of yellow eyes…not to mention a figure that leaned more in the direction of a female's…even his face, though closely resembling Sonic's, was slightly feminine. Shadow's mind put the final pieces of the puzzle together.

(…It all makes sense…)

Shadow's muzzle dawned a smile as he chuckled.

"We, got into, a bit of a…'conflict.' "

The white hedgehog looked more shocked than angered at this statement.

"You attacked him?!"

"Actually, I, kinda started it. 'Cough!' "

The white hedgehog suddenly became very sweet and motherly, focusing on the blue hedgehog as he relieved Shadow of his burden.

"Shh, don't talk. Just relax."

The light green glow emitted from the white hedgehog's body again. Holding Sonic close to him the white hedgehog closed his eyes, the green glow slowly moving from his body to Sonic's. When the glow vanished Sonic's blue eyelids shot open, he motioned to be let down, standing on his own feet he stretched several times and raced off. Then raced back, flipping and jumping for all he was worth.

"Woohoo! Good as new!"

The white hedgehog was very pleased with himself, and Sonic's recovery. Shadow and Tails were amazed at this white hedgehog's powers, Sonic walked over and thanked the white hedgehog. Who turned his eyes to the ground, barely moving his leg in a nervous motion, his muzzle actually becoming slightly red. The emerald eyes returned to the black hedgehog and amazed fox, he suddenly became very awkward in his movements. His own muzzle slightly reddening, then placing an arm around the white hedgehog in a comforting manner he managed.

"…Guys…this is Silver…"

The white hedgehog was very nervous, waving faintly at the two newcomers. Shadow made a friendly gesture of his own, his panting barely plaguing him now. Looking Sonic square in the eye, Shadow nodded. Sonic turned his eyes to the ground, as he started to say something. Silver whispered at him.

"You don't have to tell them, it's alright."

Shadow caught the whisper, taking a deep breath he gained full control of his breathing. Becoming once more, a calm and collected voice as he quoted.

"Love does not play by the rules…"

His statement shocked the two hedgehogs, confusing the young fox. Shadow smiled disarmingly.

"That's why you went out with Sally, not because you wanted too…because if you didn't, it would make people wonder…You didn't want to take any chances of someone finding out…for fear of what they might do. But there's no need for fear, there's no need to be ashamed or afraid of what you are or have…However it happened, it has happened. There's nothing anyone can do to change that."

Tails suddenly went wide eyed as he stared from Sonic to Silver, seeing their shocked expressions in response to Shadow's words.

"Y-you guys?!"

Sonic's ears drooped, this was what he was afraid of. His friends couldn't understand, now they would all just think of him as a freak. Though Tails' words weren't expected.

"Bro, why didn't you tell me?"

Sonic returned his gaze to Tails, not sure he heard right. The young fox smiled, though still caught off guard by it all.

"Is this what I wouldn't understand? C'mon bro, I'm your best friend do you really think I'd let something like this ruin that?"

"Y…I thought that…"

Tails scratched his head.

"It's surprising, yes. But I'm not appalled or offended by it…Heck, if you two are happy what's wrong with that? Right?"

Tears started to form in the eyes of the blue hedgehog, he couldn't believe it.

"I thought that…I thought…oh gods."

He started to collapse, Silver catching him and embracing him. His own eyes starting to tear up.

"We thought…If you knew…I didn't want him to loose his friends so we, we just thought we'd keep…"

The pair allowed silent tears to overtake them, Shadow couldn't help a smile of content. He had managed to make things right for the blue hedgehog, it took some doing, but he did it. Now all that was left was to tell the others…easier said than done. For the moment Shadow tried to change the subject.

"Would you like a moment alone?"

Sonic managed to answer through his silent tears, smiling at the black hedgehog.

"Yeah, I'd like a moment."

With that Shadow made his way towards the waterfall, hoping to get some water from the lake it connected into. Tails trailed behind him, relieved that his best friend was no longer burdened. He caught up to Shadow, and couldn't help admitting to him.

"Thanks Shadow."

The black hedgehog smiled, placing a hand on the shoulder of the young fox. He winked.

"Don't thank me yet, we still have a planet to save."


	16. Chapter 16

I Am…Your Valentine, Chapter 16

By JEWTzilla

All character rights belong to their respectful owners.

Warning: Contains 'Shadamy' and 'Sonilver.' Don't like? DON'T READ!!!

Key:

" " = Speech, ( ) = Thought, ' ' = Something else…obviously not to important.

"Faker, Tails, I promised you guys an explanation…So-"

Here goes…………….

……………Roughly 2 months ago in the Mystic Ruins a blue hedgehog stood atop the highest, snow-covered mountain. He took a deep breath and exhaled, his hot breath turning into a visible vapor in the cold air. Placing a blue snowboard with Tails' logo on it down by his feet, he jumped on and chuckled to himself.

"Snowy Mountain, Act 1."

Leaning forward he started down the hazardous hillside, quickly picking up speed as he boarded downwards. Large shards of ice plagued the road ahead, but Sonic simply smiled confidently as he accepted the mountain's challenge. He swerved in and out of the obstacles with the greatest of ease, with tricks and skill that would put the greatest 'Olympian Snowboarder' to shame. Moving so fast that he kicked up powder behind him like a motorboat, taunting the mountain.

" 'Dashing through the snooow, in a Hedgehog open sleeeigh, over ice shards we gooo, laughing all the way'-"

With that Sonic hit a large outcropping of the mountain that acted as a perfect natural ramp, sending him flying up into the air performing back-flips and spins.

" '-Ha-Ha-Ha!' Hahaha! C'mon you old mountain is that all you got?! Woohoohoohoo! Alright! Woo!...Woo!...Yeah!...Huh…"

Sonic continued his plummet through the air, something in his head saying this wasn't good.

"Hmm…Where'd the ground go?"

His emerald eyes scanned the ground below him…the only ground being thousands of feet below. He whirled around to look behind him, the mountain abruptly stopped and headed the other way after the natural ramp…which turned out to be a cliff. Sonic groaned.

"Ah man, that's not fair."

He returned his attention to the freefall at hand, trying to aim for the small patch of green that he could make out in the vast brown area below him. Figuring that plants would make for a better cushion, as opposed to rocks. Sweat-dropping, he joked with himself.

"Maybe I should've just slept in today."

The green spot below was a rarity for it's location, located at the end of a large valley where the ground collapsed in. Like an underground oasis that had been unearthed, the long valley ending in this marvel of vegetation and water. It seemed like a hidden sanctuary, with it's own waterfall supplying the river with all it needed to feed the vegetation. Beneath the waterfall's downpour, in a meditation-like posture, sat a white hedgehog. His concentration broken only by the sudden growing noise from above.

"………aaaaaaaAAAAAAAPPP!!!"

SPLASH!! A painful impact hit the calm lake water, causing a large splash to rise up. The white hedgehog's eyes shot open, looking to the splash. Through the clear water he could make out the form of a hedgehog sinking downward. Sonic was barely conscious from the shock of the impact, his body numb as he reiterated in his mind.

(…Crrraaappp…)

Blacking out his mind went dark, it figured that he'd fall into water…just his luck. Another splash hit the water as the white hedgehog dived in after him, once reaching the unconscious hedgehog he issued a quick mental command.

(Chaos Control!)

And in a flash of green light the two submerged hedgehogs were instantly transported to the surface. A green glow surrounded them as they floated over the water and through the waterfall. Inside was a cave that had been expertly carved into the rock, it was rather cozy. Laying the blue hedgehog down on a bed of soft leaves the white hedgehog looked him over. Admiring the hedgehog's handsome features, snapping out of it when he remembered this poor hedgehog just did the Ultimate belly flop. Placing his ear to the tan chest.

(Oh gods, he's not breathing.)

Acting quickly he tilted the Sonic's head back and gently opened his mouth for him. Taking a deep breath, the white hedgehog pressed his mouth against Sonic's. He continued to breath air into the lifeless hedgehog several times before moving to his chest. Placing his hands on the tan chest he pushed down several times, then returned to the mouth. All the while, his cheeks were a faint red as he tried desperately to revive the blue hedgehog. Finally the blue hedgehog coughed up water as he slowly returned to life. Barely managing to open his eyes he gazed through blue eyelids, seeing from a hair's-breath away from his muzzle…a beautiful, white hedgehog. A pair of mysterious yellow eyes shown brightly in the darkened cavern, the white fur glistening from it's wetness as light hit it through the waterfall…The white hedgehog stared back at the slowly reviving hedgehog, relieved that he wasn't dead. Marveling at the brilliant emerald green eyes that seemed to burn with an inner fire that could never let a fall like that extinguish it. Sonic managed a faint smile at the white hedgehog, and managed to utter one final word before passing out.

"…Wow…"

With a blush, the white hedgehog placed his hands on the blue hedgehog's chest. Allowing a green glow to flow from his body to the blue hedgehog, still unconscious the blue hedgehog shivered at the sudden sensation. Smiling in his sleep……………

…………..Sonic finished with a faint smile, looking over to the white hedgehog who'd saved him from drowning.

"And after that…well…I don't know…Something just, clicked."

Shadow nodded knowingly, recalling his own experience in staring into the wonder of Amy's eyes. He chuckled.

"Believe me, I know what you mean."

"…I didn't want to admit it. But being around Silver made me feel so…"

Turning to his friends he shrugged.

"Sorry if this is weirding you out."

Tails held up his hands in defense.

"No, no! Not at all, perfectly fine bro. I'm happy for you, really."

Sonic smiled his old cheerful smile.

"Thanks Tails."

Silver placed a gentle hand on Sonic's, the relief of the weight of secrets off their shoulders. Turning his yellow eyes to the black hedgehog he questioned.

"So, what was it you were trying to tell Sonic? Before he tried to beat the crap out of you?"

Silver giggled…yes giggled, as he poked fun at Sonic, who simply rolled his eyes and sighed in response. Shadow chuckled as Tails shivered. And so, Shadow retold his story again from start to finish. At finish, Sonic felt guilty for lashing out at the black hedgehog when he was only trying to help everyone…Silver on the other hand…looked petrified.

"It Can't Be! It Isn't Possible!

He leaped up over towards the black hedgehog, frantic.

"Are You Positive?!"

"Y-yes, it's all true, Tails has all the data back at his Workshop."

Silver turned to Sonic, who nodded, equally as serious. Turning his attention back to Shadow and Tails.

"We have to get back to the Workshop Pronto!"

Tails nodded, glad to have Sonic back on the team. Though as equally confused as Shadow at Silver's overreaction. The foursome set off, Shadow and Sonic running, Tails and Silver flying. Within several minutes they were able to finally reach the Workshop again. Before they were anywhere near the door Shadow grabbed Tails and teleported, as Silver grabbed Sonic and teleported, both pairs arriving inside the Workshop in a flash of green light. Startling all the others inside. Amy, upon seeing who it was that had appeared, leapt onto her dark friend hugging him tightly.

"Shadow! I was so worried! I thought that the Black Arms might have come down and captured you while you were out there and you weren't able to come back to help us-"

Amy's words were cut off by Shadow's lips, she sighed as she let herself relax in his embrace. Forgetting the others around them for a brief moment, Shadow breaking the kiss to stare into her emerald eyes as they had done so many loving times before. Amy smiled as she relaxed, letting her nervous energy decline a little.

"Sorry."

"Not at all."

"I told the Chaotix guys about you, and what's going on."

Silver stepped forward, using his mysterious powers to restrain the Chaotix who were smothering Sonic asking for his autograph. When he'd seated them he chimed out.

"And Shadow has told us too."

Vector turned to the armadillo at his side, asking him not at all to quietly.

"Who's the chick?"

Silver went red in the muzzle as he roared at the croc.

"I'm Not A Girl!"

Vector leapt into the armadillo's lap, the armadillo leaping onto Charmy as the three cried out in shocked unison.

"AAAAH!! She's A 'He!' "

As that trio remained shocked the rest of the room did their best not to laugh at the poor white hedgehog…who did, at first glance, strike them as a female. As Silver fumed Sonic nudged him gently, knowing all too well why Silver had requested that they leave immediately. Silver cleared his throat, once everyone was seated he began.

"So, everyone here knows about the Black Arms invasion?"

The large group of Mobians nodded, Shadow sensing that there was more to this than he first thought as a simple 'overreaction.'

"…You see, I'm not from around here…at all…Well, at least not this time line. I come from a Mobius 200 years in the future…where the Black Arms have conquered and colonized the entire planet…"

The room was dead silent, Silver continued.

"250 years ago…er, wait. 50 years ago for you guys, the planet was attacked by the Black Arms race. There was a global war that lasted for several years, many Mobians fought…Humans stood beside them, even the Echidna's joined their bands. Together they opposed the Black Arms at every chance they had, however, eventually…Eventually the many years took their toll…And eventually they fell to the Black Arms King, the one Shadow called Black Doom…"

The room was a very uncomfortable quiet, every Mobian in the room shuddered. It was Knuckles who made the room more at ease with a stupid comment.

"…So, Shadow's a Prince?"

The mood had lightened, Silver actually smiled at the comment. Then he continued.

"Under the rule of Black Doom the people of Mobius became slaves to the Black Arms race. Becoming the lesser of beings, servants, construction, garbage detail, all the jobs that the Black Arms chose not to busy themselves with. Some Mobians were even given away like they were pets. For years the Black Arms continued to rule Mobius, colonizing every planet in the solar system and starting intergalactic wars with other alien races…Then I was born. My mother was a member of a secret union of Mobians who met behind the backs of the Black Arms, who assumed we were too stupid to try anything. She never told us who my father was, either through shame or something. But she loved me, and brought me into the circle. I soon discovered I had a natural talent for manipulating Chaos energy, as well as telekinetic abilities."

" 'Television abilities?' "

"Huh? Oh, no. Telekinetic, er, I can move stuff with my mind."

"Oooh…Cool."

"Yes. Um, where was I?...Ah yes, I trained for several years with the eldest of the union. An echidna named Brock, the current Guardian of the Master Emerald."

"Huh?! What about ME?!"

Silver turned to the red echidna who fumed at the idea of a new guardian. Very solemn.

"…You were never born, in my time line…None of you were…"

The room was quiet yet again, Silver continued.

"…They had worked hard for many years, to build a very special machine with the help of James Robotnik. A super scientist if you will, who designed the secret tunnels under the pipes of Mobius where we met. He built a large machine and a small one, both machines were energized using the Master Emerald. It was a combination of Brock's 'magic' and Dr. Robotnik's science. Brock was to take the small machine and tie it around his waist, use the large machine to teleport back to when the Black Arms first attacked and warn the people of Mobius so that they could be ready…However, tragedy struck…The day Brock was supposed to go, the Black Arms found us…They attacked, with out mercy…Brock…my mother…everyone but me…before they could destroy the two machines I jumped inside and teleported myself back 250 years…I was successful, especially since I appeared from the Master Emerald before the current guardian himself. Not you Knuckles, most likely your ancestor…With our victory over the Black Arms I attempted to return home using the second machine…I hoped that everything would be put right, that my mother would still be there, that the Black Arms would be gone…However, the machine failed a little way through the jump. So I was stuck here for a year, then Sonic found me…and Now…"

Shadow stood up defiantly.

"And now those soulless monsters have come back to try it again."

Amy stood up beside him, her eyes slightly watery from Silver's story.

"And if they want there butts whooped that bad it's fine by me!"

Now Sonic stood up, the moral of the group rising higher and higher.

"If those monsters thought it was hard to take over Mobius before, wait'll they get a load of us!"

Silver clenched his fist tightly, igniting it in a light green flame.

"We can't afford to let my future become yours! Where everything precious to us is dead!"

Vector stood up next.

"Excelsior!"

…Vector sat down. The others laughed, the confidence in their abilities and determination to fight this threat giving them strength beyond imagination. Strength that they would need in order to be prepared to face the challenges that are yet to come. A knock on the door was the next chapter to come. Tails answered the door, his tails going stiff when he saw the tall, beautiful rabbit standing in his doorway. Her smile as sweet as could be.

"Why hello Tails, are you and Cream having a fun time?"

Tails blushed, laughing nervously.

"Oh, yeah. Thanks for letting her stay over Ms. Vanilla."

The lovely rabbit giggled.

"Oh Tails, such a gentleman, you know you can just call me Vanilla. Well I don't mean to be a bother, but I just wanted to know when she'll be home."

"Oh, uh…"

"Mommy?"

The cream colored rabbit flew to her mother, giving her a warm hug. Even embracing her with her ears.

"Cream dear, I know you must be having a wonderful time with Tails but I'd just like to know when you're coming home."

"I probably won't be home until after the war mom."

The lovely rabbit blinked, her chocolate eyes looking at her daughter in confusement…confusement?...Yeah, in confusement.

" 'War?' What war?"

The two ushered Vanilla in to the living room, where she was introduced to the Chaotix, Shadow, and Silver. Then retold the tales of Shadow and Silver, by the end Vanilla's eyes were starting to dry out as she finished her crying. Standing up with newfound gusto.

"How thoughtless! Those monsters! I wouldn't mind giving them a piece of my mind right now."

Turning on her heels she curtsied to Sonic and company.

"If you don't mind, I would love to be of any help at all necessary."

"Really mom?"

Vanilla smiled sweetly at her daughter.

"Of course sweetie, now then. Why don't I start by fixing lunch? It's about lunch time."

Everyone looked to the clock, unaware they'd wasted so much time already. The motion of lunch finalized by the growling stomachs of the Chaotix, as they thought about food. So with that, Vanilla the Rabbit joined the group of Mobians who were intent on making the Black Arms sorry they ever came to Mobius. The remainder of the day was spent in many different ways, Tails devising a radar that he could use off of satellites that he hacked…ahem, that he peeked into to see what might be coming Mobius' way. Some of the group prepared themselves in different ways, training, sharpening, polishing, upgrading, or eating. At one point, Amy pulled Shadow aside from the bustle of the war preparations. Leading him down the hallway towards the guest rooms, her muzzle was quite red. Opening the door to their room from the night before she went inside and Shadow followed her. As she turned around to address him she held her hands out, as if reaching for his. Shadow lifted his hands to meet her's, smiling at her as she seemed to converse with herself in her head. Her manner becoming much more like the first kiss they shared, nervousness obvious on her as she searched for the right words to tell him. Her words were having trouble coming out right again.

"Shadow…I want…Ok, when…Um, just. Just incase, and I'm not trying to be negative I'm just saying, incase…something goes wrong…or, or something happens…you know…"

She had her hands tightly gripped around his, staring at his hands. She was still to afraid to say it, no matter how comfortable she got around him Shadow could still make her feel so vulnerable. If she said it wrong now, if she messed up now, and made herself sound like the over-obsessed Sonic fangirl that she was before and drive him away…she'd never forgive herself. She didn't want to lose Shadow, but didn't know what to do…Finally she smiled disarmingly.

"Nevermind."

Before she could move any further Shadow stepped forward and embraced her tenderly, she returned the embrace. Shadow moved his head back so that he could look her straight in the eyes, his voice was silent and sincere. Knowing now, more than ever, that he wanted to say this to her without a second thought. It was what she wanted to say to him, what they'd wanted to say to each other for awhile now. He tried to help her along.

"Please, you can say it…"

"…I'm to scared. Heh."

"Don't be, I won't run."

"How do you know that I'll say what you think I'm gonna say?"

"What're you going to say?"

"…I…"

The pink hedgehog paused, her heart was going at a million miles an hour. Everything she'd been through with Shadow felt like a lifetime of it's own. Now She couldn't think of any other way to express to him how she felt, every time he smiled, every time he was with her, every time he held her, every time they kissed…Staring into the blood red eyes of the black hedgehog she frowned. Shadow noted her expression, nuzzling her gently as he continued to coax her along.

"Please…"

"…I never want to lose you…"

"You never will."

"…Do you promise?"

Shadow moved one hand under the pink hedgehog's chin, comforting her in her moment of total emotional vulnerability. His hushed tone was the definition of honesty as he responded.

"I promise."

"…I love you."

Amy wasted no time afterward, she just blurted it out. She repeated herself.

"I love you. I love you, I don't care how long it's been I love you."

She collapsed into him, embracing him tightly as he embraced her. His arms like a loving vice around her, she loved it. She loved him. Then he pulled his head back to lock eyes with her again, now it was his turn to let loose his feelings. To finally say it.

"I love you Amanda."

Amy's heart swelled as the black hedgehog kissed her, she returned the kiss with passion as she pulled herself closer to him. Shadow was at a loss for words, he was in love, this glorious pink hedgehog made him feel like Ultimate Lifeform. He would take on the entire Black Arms army for her. The two hedgehogs stayed there, embracing their bodies and lips. Their passion for each other…finally, out in the open. Where they could enjoy it. Shadow didn't stop embracing the pink hedgehog until he felt her tongue suddenly slide into his mouth to touch his. Pulling back, slightly startled.

"What was that?"

Amy giggled as she moved her lips over his, so close she was practically kissing him as she talked.

"Heehee! Sorry, got a little carried away."

They kissed again, and again. Finally halting, placing their noses and foreheads together as they stood so close embraced. Shadow's eyes had gotten slightly glassy, he stared into the wonderous emerald eyes that had engulfed him before.

"I love you."

Amy started to melt again, his words so pure and honest that she felt on cloud nine. Gazing back into him.

"I love you too…Just to let you know, when this whole thing blows over, we're going on a date."

And with a pair of loving smiles they kissed again…and again.


	17. Chapter 17

I Am…Your Valentine, Chapter 17

By JEWTzilla

All character rights belong to their respectful owners.

Warning: Contains 'Shadamy.' Don't like? DON'T READ!!!

Key:

" " = Speech, ( ) = Thought, ' ' = Something else…obviously not to important.

…And again…and again…The lovely pair of hedgehogs continued their passionate embrace. So close together that they were practically one, their love for each other strong and true. Squeezing tightly as their kiss lengthened, parting so that Shadow could tell her again.

"I love you."

"Oh Shadow, I love you so much."

The pink hedgehog pressing her lips against his again, trying to be somewhat restrained about her tongue. Though it tickled her to think about what it'd be like to teach Shadow about the 'next level' of kissing. His hand ran through her pink quills to rest at the back of her head, his other arm wrapped around her waist tightly. Amy herself had her arms behind the black hedgehog's neck, preventing him from breaking away from the passionate moment. The room starting to feel warmer by the second as the two hedgehogs continued their loving embrace. Amy's feet moved her closer and closer towards Shadow, as if it were possible to get closer. Shadow stepping back for every one of her steps forward to try and prevent them from falling off balance. Eventually backing into the wall, where Amy proceeded to advance on him still. His heart quickly picking up it's pace more until finally he broke away from the kiss. Pressing his forehead quickly against her's to act as a bit of restraint, both of them breathing slightly harder. Amy panicked in a whispered tone as the black hedgehog kept his eyes closed.

"I, I'm so sorry Shadow, I got carried away, again. Sorry."

A dark chuckle was the last thing she expected. A very sly looking, very red muzzled looking Shadow opened his eyes. His voice carrying the slightest hint of deviousness to it.

"I wasn't complaining."

Amy lowered her eyelids, her own face dawning in a devious smile.

"Oh really?"

She leaned her muzzle forward to meet Shadow's when he stopped her. His face serious now, the blood red eyes had moved to the corner of his eyes. Amy was puzzled, his hand raised to shush her before she could speak. Gesturing to the door, or rather to 'around-the-door.' As in the other side, where Rouge the Bat had her ear pressed up against it. Listening in, as she did enjoy being the nosiest of them all. Shadow silently sniffed at the air, outside of the very strong presence of Amy's hormones he could detect the white bat's scent. The hormones in the air doing little to calm his already 'excited' state, causing him to overreact when he turned to the door and…Instead of slapping his hand against the door to frighten the bat, as was his intension, he wound up sending the door right off it's hinges and into the wall…smashing the poor eavesdropping bat between a door and a hard place. The two hedgehogs quickly went to the door and pulled it from the wall, a spiral eyed Rouge fell to the floor in an anime-style daze. Amy tried her best not to laugh as she helped her friend up.

"Are, heh! Are you ok, heh! Rouge?"

"Oooof. Looook, starrrs."

After helping the white bat to her feet and escorting her to the living room the hedgehogs got her an ice pack, Tails catching the trio and telling them they could use their help downstairs. So they set off to help their two tailed friend, down in lower and more impressive areas of the Workshop. When he asked if they'd help him work on Mecha Sonic to get him into fighting condition, seeing as how he could be a valuable ally in this endeavor, Amy almost smacked him. Not wanting to further infuriate the pink hedgehog he turned their attention to one of the Tornados that wasn't being worked on. The other blue plane was already taken by the Chaotix, who were all having difficulty navigating through the instructions. Shadow and Amy jumped to it as Rouge grumbled and went back upstairs, not one for 'geek' stuff…and the throbbing pain in her head wasn't helping her mood. Fortunately Tails' Tornados were already advanced enough, so there wasn't much extra to be done. Only taking the Mobians roughly an hour before completing it. In that time, Tails and his lovely assistant Cream had finished installing an alarm system that would sound throughout the Workshop if anything got within miles of Mobius. Knuckles was on the phone making a long distance call to Echidnaopolis, arguing over the phone to be prepared and that he wasn't joking. Swearing over the phone could be heard downstairs by the black hedgehog, who wondered if all echidnas were naturally this hotheaded.

"For the love of the gods! Listen to me you sad excuse for a pin-cushion, if you don't warn everyone in Echidnaopolis to be prepared for the Black Arms' return I'll PERSONALLY see to it that every one of your quills is plucked and sold on the black market!"

"Oh yeah?! Tough talk over the phone pal! Why don't you come down here so I can give YOU something personal!"

"Don't tempt me you mother f-"

"Knuckles?"

The white bat beside him called his attention away from the angry echidna on the other line.

"Huh?"

"Let me."

Handing the phone over to the white bat he grumbled as she started the conversation anew.

"Look pal, if this is a prank how do we know about the Black Arms in the first place? And if it's a prank it certainly wouldn't be worth organizing a lookout for it, so forget about it. Sorry to bother you."

"Huh?...Well…Well maybe I WILL take this up with the others! But if this IS a prank, I promise you-"

CLICK. Rouge tossed the phone at the dumbfounded echidna behind her, who scratched his head.

"…I don't get it…Don't I?"

Eventually the entire group was gathered in Tails' living room again, several plans being laid out for when the Black Arms arrived. Tails himself, accompanied by Cream, would take to the air in one of his Tornados. Bunnie, accompanied by Charmy, would pilot the other Tornado and follow Tails into an attack pattern that would cover Tails' rear incase of 'Black Hawks.' Which where the flying battalion of the Black Arms, the two planes would fend off the flying foes and warn the ground troops of incoming waves of foes. Bunnie was slightly nervous about flying the plane herself, as opposed to the young bee who couldn't wait to get into the cockpit. Knuckles, Rouge, Vector, Espio, Mighty, and even Vanilla would enter the city to perform most likely the hardest of tasks. Their job would be to escort and protect the people of Station Square, taking them to a safe zone Tails had picked out from the layouts of the sewer system. All the while they would also battle the Black Arms troops that made their way through the city trying to cause further harm. Vanilla was told that she would stay below with the citizens to protect them. She smiled sweetly, promising that they would be quite safe with her. There was a sudden knock at the door, though nobody was sure why. Everyone they knew was already inside the Workshop so who could be at the door? When Tails answered the door a large white belly greeted him, looking up he saw that the white belly belonged to the humble faced Big the Cat. A green frog was perched on top of his head, looking quite the picture he smiled happily at the young fox.

"Hello! We was wondering if we could borrow…uh…"

" 'Ribbit.' "

"Oh, right! We was wondering if we could borrow some bait. We're going fishing, and are all out."

The large cat was invited in and debriefed, all the stories being retold...again…Silver's avoiding the part about HOW exactly he met Sonic. Knowing how Sonic warned him that Knuckles, Rouge, and now the Chaotix, wouldn't let them hear the end of it. Big and Froggy had tears and growls, agreeing to help protect the citizens along with the 'ground team.' Finally, the main assault would be made by Sonic, Shadow, Amy, and Silver. The group would charge through the ranks and pulverize their way towards the heart of the problem. Though Knuckles complained about not being able to go with them, arguing that he and Amy were practically equal in speed. Tails countering that they needed Knuckles with the Chaotix to protect the city, since all the Chaotix emphasized power. Sonic's team was more than ready for speed, with Tails' team giving them a clear path as best they could. Which could allow them a faster passage to the heart of the Black Arms' attack, and possibly knock out the source of their power or troops. Now that everyone was caught-up, informed, and ready for action Vanilla proposed.

"Why don't I start dinner?"

Glancing outside everyone could see the sky turning a fire-like color as the sun set into the ocean. They hadn't thought that they'd wasted so much time already, time well spent hopefully. The noisy band of Chaotix applauded the beautiful rabbit for her suggestion. Tails and Cream followed her into the kitchen to help her with the large meal to come, knowing a crowd like this won't be easy to please. As dinner was being prepared the others busied themselves with other things to do in the meantime. Espio went to sharpening his shuriken and knives, Bunnie and Charmy went downstairs to read more about how to fly the Tornado. Knuckles, Vector, and Mighty arm-wrestled each other while Rouge cheered them on, Big and Froggy laughed along. Amidst the bustle of the room Shadow scanned and enjoyed each of the activities, how every one of them was so light hearted and joyful about being possibly a day from war. Seeing their spirits so high at such a time only increased his own moral, positive that he could succeed in protecting the planet with his friends by his side. Amy leaned against him on the couch, nuzzling into the wonderfully soft white chest fur. His arm resting on her shoulder gently stroking her as they enjoyed their time together. Ignoring the rude 'winks' and 'whistles' that the arm-wrestlers were giving them. Sonic and Silver had taken this chance to go outside, where they stood on the large outcropping hillside. Watching the sunset, positive that they had a moment alone Sonic's hand gently touched Silver's. The white hedgehog glanced down at what had brushed him, blushing slightly when he saw Sonic's gloved hand. Opening his fingers he allowed Sonic to hold his hand firmly as they observed the fiery colors dance in the sky.

"WHAT?!"

Amy hollered, having wondered where the two had went she had asked Shadow. Who leaned in close to her ear and explained how the two hedgehogs had met…and why they were most likely gone outside. The pink hedgehog had already caught the attention of everyone else with her outburst. Who stared at her in confusement, Knuckles explaining.

"Just ignore her guys she does that all the time."

With a nervous laugh Amy planted her head back into Shadow's white chest fur, she whispered back.

"Well, that certainly does explain a lot."

"He said he was sorry, besides…things, turned out for the better…"

Amy smiled, she agreed that things did turn out for the better. In a way, she owed Sonic for getting her to be there the night Shadow fell from the sky. To be there to bring him in and care for him, to show him a kind welcome and warm smile to greet him…To fall in love with her, to be the greatest accident that ever occurred in her life. She moved so that her eyes could look into Shadow's face, that wonderful smile of his waiting for her. She lightly laughed as she whispered.

"Heh, agreed."

From the other couch Vector was making an over-exaggerated 'smooching' sound. A bolt of green light suddenly shot right over his head, narrowly missing his headphones. The croc blinked once or twice, staring at the gloved finger of Shadow's that now pointed at him. Shadow and Amy hadn't broken eye contact, the pink hedgehog smiled.

"Now what've you done?"

"No idea. 'Impulse.' "

"Mm. Will you ever cease to amaze me?"

"Not likely."

A black eyelid winked at her, she giggled at his remark. Though she did find it somewhat believable considering what she'd already see from Shadow.

"Whoa!"

Charmy called out, he was buzzing right in front of the wall behind Vector and pointing at it frantically.

"Youguysyouguysyouguys look!"

Shadow and Amy diverted their attention to Charmy's discovery…both going wide eyed at the clear singed hole that ran straight through up into the sky. From where Shadow sat he had a small but definite view of the sunset, instantly apologizing for taunting Vector like that. Amy taking up on his behalf.

"Guess you still don't know your own strength. First the strength tester and now the Workshop. Heehee!"

"What about the Workshop?"

All eyes turned to the young fox who stood in the doorway to the kitchen. The Chaotix quickly scrambled for the downstairs before another word could be said. Leaving the two hedgehogs to account for the result of Shadow's 'impulse.' After a very well steamed Tails and a wonderfully prepared dinner by Vanilla, Cream and Tails the small army sat down to eat. Mighty and Vector kept snickering to each other and saying 'DINNER' in an odd reference tone. They ate with gusto, the meal was expertly prepared and more than worth second helpings. Shadow held Amy's hand in his under the table whenever they could. The pink hedgehog tried her best to eat with one hand. Ever so loving the touching gestures that the black hedgehog continued to make to her, using only one hand took her awhile to finish eating. So much so that by the time all the others had finished Amy and Shadow were still eating, though they took no notice of the time. While the pair finished their meal off Tails went over sleeping arrangements with the group. Rouge piping up.

"Me and Knuckles can just take the room we had last night."

This got an uproar from the Chaotix, Tails sighing.

"Just don't break anything else."

Another uproar came from the rebellious group. Oy. Tails finally coming to a decision for the better, that whoever stayed last night would just sleep where they were last night.

"The Chaotix guys can sleep in the last spare room, the other girls can sleep in my room."

Cream turned her attention to the young fox, a slight hint of disappointment in her tone.

"But I thought you said that all the couples from last night could just stay where they were?"

Tails' muzzle reddened as he got a cheeky look from Cream's mother. Protesting to his defense.

"W-well I did say that, but since everywhere else'd be taken it'd be fine that way! I'll just sleep in Sonic's room or on the couch out here. I-I'll be fine."

So it was set; Knuckles and Rouge would take their room. Amy and Shadow could keep their room. The Chaotix boys would bunk in the last spare room. Vanilla, Bunnie, and Cream would take Tails' room. And Sonic, Tails, and Silver would stay in Sonic's room. There were multiple jokes of the teasing manner made all around, either sexual or just plain mean. Shadow and Amy making their way into the room, the black hedgehog cleared his throat loudly. Addressing all of the Mobians who now turned their attention to him.

"…My friends…I cannot thank you enough for…well, for everything that you have done so far. You haven't known me that long, but the time I've spent with you has been truly unforgettable…You are truly wonderful and valiant friends, going to fight against this army will not be an easy task…I just want to say, that if anyone feels that they would feel safer not fighting…please, I will not take offense. I do not want to force any of you into doing this against you're better judgment."

The room was very silent…Someone snickered. None of the Mobians had changed their minds, Shadow's speech did little more than to make them more tired. The black hedgehog chuckled to himself, shaking his head.

"Just making sure."

The trio of rabbit girls headed off toward Tails' room, Cream turning and sending a longing glance to the young fox. Equally disappointed by the sleeping arrangements, but he shrugged it off. What was important now was rest, making sure that their energy was restored. All the groups headed off to their assigned rooms, the Chaotix guys pushing and shoving each other over who slept on the bed. Espio finally giving up as he removed his gear and simply adhesied himself to the ceiling of the room. Shadow and Amy returned to their own room, removing their gear as they'd done before. Leaving her dress on yet again she climbed into bed and made herself comfy under the covers. When she looked around the room Shadow was gone, to lay on the floor beside the bed. Amy huffed as she moved to the edge of the bed, finding the black hedgehog lying on his back. He smiled sweetly at her.

"Goodnight…"

She didn't respond, at least not vocally. She returned his smile, her gloveless hand rising to her face. Extending only one finger she wiggled it back and forth as if saying, 'come here.' Shadow wondered what she might want, lightly blushing as he figured on it. Rising to his knees he met the pink hedgehog at the end of the bed, lovingly gazing into her eyes as he pressed his lips against her's. They held there for awhile until Shadow pulled back and smiled.

"Goodnight…"

…However, Amy was not ready to say goodnight just yet. She moved back to her original spot under the covers, once more gesturing with her finger, 'come here.' Shadow's muzzle flushed, slightly increasing his heart rate at her gesture. Unsure what to do he just stood there, watching her for another hint at what she meant. Amy's muzzle was also very red, she quietly laughed as Shadow stood petrified. Though she wasn't about to let the dark love of her life sleep on the hard, cold floor…She reached one hand towards him and gripped the covers, lifting them upwards to allow him to move under them and get into bed…along with her…Shadow's heart was moving faster with each moment. Trying to get a grip of himself, still not sure of his next move. Amy sighed happily, moving the covers back to completely expose herself.

"Shadow, look, see? Fully clothed, kinda. Nothing to worry your over empathetic little heart over. We're not going to…THAT…I promise…just us, sleeping…So…"

Placing a hand on the bed right beside herself she gazed with those wonderful emerald green eyes into the blood red ones that stared back in intimidation. Disarmingly, and almost pleadingly, she finished.

"…Please…come here…"

Shadow carefully and gingerly moved himself under the covers and toward the pink hedgehog…his love proving more powerful than any logic that said this might have consequences. He didn't really care about logic at the moment, she wanted him beside her…and he wanted to be there. He wanted to be beside her at every moment, the fact that she was begging him only finalized his desire to be there. Once in bed, he moved toward her figure. Amy slid to him, wrapping her arms around him tightly and burying her muzzle in his neck. Shadow's own arms moved around her in a powerful embrace, locking them together for the night. A soft sensation moved along the black hedgehog's neck as Amy trailed small kisses towards his chin. Once there she tilted her head back and stared into the eyes of her lover. She lay in bed with the love of her life, staring into each other's eyes and into the void of their love. Every moment seemed to only increase the beauty they saw in the other. Their muzzles connected multiple times as they kissed, sweetly at first…becoming slightly more passionate with each connection. Eventually stopping for breath, and to tell their other.

"…I love you Amanda."

"I love you too, Shadow…"

The hedgehog's nuzzled each other lovingly, Amy moving to the soft patch of white fur on his chest as Shadow rested his muzzle on top of her head. Both smiling as they whispered.

"Goodnight."

"Goodnight…"

As they drifted into sleep their embrace did not weaken, still locked in a powerful hold the two lovers slept…BLARRN! BLARRN! BLARRN! The ear splitting alarm shook them from their sleep. The room flashed red as a large light suddenly appeared in the top of the ceiling accompanied by the alarm sound. Amy cringed against the black hedgehog as she squinted over to the clock that read 2:01 A.M. Aggravated and slightly frightened by the rude alarm she hollered to Shadow.

"What's going on?!"

"…They're here…"


	18. Chapter 18

I Am…Your Valentine, Chapter 18

By JEWTzilla

All character rights belong to their respectful owners.

Warning: Contains 'Shadamy.' Don't like? DON'T READ!!!

Key:

" " = Speech, ( ) = Thought, ' ' = Something else…obviously not to important.

Tails' tails spun frantically, propelling him through the house at almost Sonic-speed. Reaching the living room he activated his computer and shut down the ear splitting alarm system. As he started to patch into his scanners all of the others came out in a dazed and somewhat annoyed hustle. A consistent murmur among them all as they piled into the living room. All eventually falling silent as they gazed towards the picture on the screen…it showed the starry and empty sky of space…with a large comet slowly but surely heading their direction…The room was dead silent. Amy's bare hand gripped Shadow's tightly, he squeezed her hand in response. Baring his fangs as his glare became venomous the black hedgehog honed his sight onto the large comet.

"Tails, how much time do we have?"

The young fox was silent, his heartbeat had spiked slightly since the rude awakening and now the large comet wasn't helping his nerves any. Shadow repeated himself.

"Tails!"

"Huh? Who?"

"How much time do we have?"

"Oh, right."

Snapping back to the immediate world Tails brought up a second smaller frame with several mathematical designs on it. Punching in several buttons on his remote he waited a moment until a 'bing' was heard.

"…At it's current speed, the comet will enter Mobius' orbit in…nine hours…"

It was an uncomfortable quiet in the room. Only nine hours, and then what? Knuckles smacked his fists together.

"Good, now we don't have to wait as long."

Turning on his heel he went straight for the phone and started dialing.

"…Hello?...Yeah I called earlier about the Black Arms invasion, they'll be here in about nine hours…No? Well I talked with a different guy earlier about it…Yes…Yeeees?...Well then use your godsdamn satellites! That's what they're for ain't it?!"

SLAMCLICK! The echidna dusted himself off…Heading back towards his room he declared.

"I'm gonna go grab the Master Emerald, don't wanna leave it lying around for this fight."

Knuckles trotted off, the Mobians taking a grasp on their position as he left. The hotheaded echidna had the right idea. Their silence broken as they started chattering about what checks they had to make to finalize all preparations. Retrieving their gear or clothes from their rooms the group set about to their business. Tails was working on Mecha Sonic down below when Shadow's hand fell onto his shoulder. The young fox jumped, afraid it was Amy, he was relieved to see Shadow instead.

"Tails…could you do me a favor?"

"Sure Shadow, what's up?"

The black hedgehog directed their attention towards Tails' computer, escorting the young fox over he asked as politely as he could without sounding demanding.

"Please, I need you to try and find a document called 'Project Eclipse.' The Professor was always serious whenever it was mentioned or even hinted at. It might be something."

"Oh, well sure! There's no harm in checking. Give me just a minute."

Tails began punching in numerous keystrokes as he started to search for the file. Eventually his efforts proved fruitful.

"Found it…Whoa."

There was a small file, it's contents were roughly a page. Not much data had been recovered on it obviously, it was just a glimpse at the file as if someone had attempted to hack it before…which they had…and failed. All that GUN had managed to find out about the 'Project Eclipse' was all on about 2/3 of a page. The main focus being on 'capable of destroying an entire planet' part…which was relatively unsettling itself. Tails swallowed hard.

"…Destroying…Mo-"

"No, don't you see? This all makes sense!"

A confused look met Shadow.

"It does?"

"Yes! This is why the Professor was always so serious about it! In the wrong hands this could have disastrous consequences."

"But why make such a weapon in the first place? I mean what other purpose could it serve? To blow up the moon?"

"The moon, or a comet."

Tails went wide-eyed, smiling as big as possible.

"Of course! Destroy the comet with Project Eclipse!...Wait."

Tails' smile started to fade.

"It's been unused and floating around in space for over 50 years. Will it still work?"

Shadow was silent for a long time. Finally he sighed, still smiling.

"Well, it was worth a try…"

The black hedgehog turned to head back to one of the Tornados, a large fox tail stopping him. The blood red eyes reconnected with the fox, who held out his hand.

"Here, I think you'll need this more than I will."

In his gloved hand was a yellow Chaos Emerald.

"Tails, where did you find that?"

"It was a gift, I saved Station Square from a missile attack. The mayor gave me this, though I think you and Sonic'll need it more."

Shadow smiled, reaching out he placed his hand on the Chaos Emerald. A strange feeling shot through his body, like a static shock. Jerking his hand back slightly the blood red eyes moved from his hand to the Emerald. Tails raised an eyebrow.

"You ok?"

"…Y…Yeah."

Reaching back again his hand rested once more on the Chaos Emerald, the shock came once again. This time Shadow expected it, the sensation was not unexpected so he did not jerk away from it. As he took the Emerald from Tails the sensation continued to pulse through his body. It was strange, though it seemed to shock at the same time it was…oddly…enjoyable.

(…Curious…Enjoyable?...Dare I say, pleasurable?...Just what ARE these Chaos Emeralds?)

Turning his attention to Tails he questioned, a faint smile on his muzzle.

"Odd feeling, isn't it?"

Tails' ears twitched.

" 'Feeling?' What feeling?"

"Huh? The feeling oh when you're holding it."

"I never felt anything."

"…Hmm, never mind. Thank you Tails."

The fox nodded, returning to his work. Shadow pocketed the Chaos Emerald, in that 'ever-so-convenient compartment that all Sonic characters seem to have.' They just reach behind them and pull out or put in whatever items they have, that's so handy. With the Emerald pocketed Shadow's sensation started to slowly dissipate, feeling quite energetic. The Tornado he was working on earlier was in the next hanger in front of him, Amy was fiddling with several wires though not entirely sure what went where. His energetic feeling made him feel a little more brave than normal. Walking up behind her he placed a hand on her back and ran it as tenderly as possible all the way down her spine. When he got to where her back met her hips only his middle finger stayed, the rest of his hand lifted off so that he could use only his middle finger to continue tracing her spine all the way to the tip of her tail. The whole movement was barely two seconds worth, the motion made Amy shudder in delight. Turning around the instant his finger had left her tail, squinting hard at the slightly blushing hedgehog.

"Sorry."

She pressed her nose against his, giggling deviously.

"Heehee, do that again."

"Ahem!"

The two hedgehogs turned to see Tails gesturing to the Tornado Amy was supposed to be working on. They smiled, and turned back to the blue plane. Tails going back to work in the other hanger, as he walked away something suddenly pinched Shadow's tail. He jumped slightly, his hand moving to where he had felt the sudden pinch. He turned to the pink hedgehog who was refocused on her work, smiling to herself. She glanced at him from the corner of her eye, then quickly returned her attention back to the plane pretending she was busy. Shadow grinned, allowing himself a dry chuckle. He jumped up high and landed in one of the seats in the plane, where he inspected the controls to make sure they were functioning correctly.

"…..Shadow?"

Amy's voice was barely above a whisper, his blood red eyes left the controls to look over at the young hedgehog. Her expression had become a sad one, her emerald eyes connected with his. The emerald eyes as radiant and beautiful as always.

"…I'm kinda, scared."

Shadow's sweet and empathetic smile helped to comfort her, he jumped out of the cockpit and walked over to her. Placing his hands gently on her waist he pulled her closer, his gaze still locked with her's.

"…So am I."

They embraced each other tightly, burying their muzzles into their lovers' neck. Nuzzling into the loving hold, feeling safe in the arms of the black hedgehog she whispered.

"I love you Shadow."

"I love you too, Amanda."

A warm pair of lips pressed against her cheek. She returned the kiss on his shoulder, squeezing him tighter. They continued to embrace, again letting the world around them melt away. Savoring the moment…just incase, they wouldn't have another. The stayed in their own world for several minutes, the sacred silence broken by what sounded like Sonic on an intercom.

"Let's do-it to-it!"

This was accompanied by the sound of tools falling to the floor, the source of the noise from the next hanger where Tails was working. A hushed whisper seemed to be conversing with the intercom.

"Shhh! Shh! Not so loud!"

"You got it bro!"

Shadow winced as his hearing picked up the conversation.

"Uh-oh."

At that moment a blue robot came racing around through the corner.

"Up, over, and gone!"

Amy squealed as she leapt up into Shadow's arms. The robotic doppelganger raced around the plane, stopping and giving a thumbs-up.

"Sweet ride!"

Amy continued to squeal as Tails came flying around the corner with a small remote.

"Sorry, sorry, sorry!"

"Tails you jerk! I told you not to mess with that monster!"

"Whoa! I'm way-way-WAY past being a monster! I'm too good looking to be a monster!"

The peppy robot only amused Shadow, patting the pink hedgehog empathetically.

"Why is he talking like that?"

"Well, I re-wrote his AI to make his as harmless as possible."

"Harmless?! I hate you Tails! Shadow, smash it!"

Tails placed himself between the two hedgehogs and Mecha Sonic, who was standing in Sonic's old fashioned pose and scratching his nose. The young fox pleaded.

"Wait! I took out every unfavorable trait and simplified his AI personality! He's practically a kid!"

The robot made a 'T' with his hands.

"Whoa-whoa-whoa, time out bro. Can we hear that again in-"

WHAM!!! A large hammer smashed the robot right in the face, Tails had barely managed to dodge Amy's large hammer swing. Mecha Sonic's smashed head crashed into the side of the plane.

"OooBZZoow. That waBUZZs way-way-WAY paBUZZst f***ed-up dudeBUZZZzzzzip…"

Tails sighed as the robot's glowing eye faded, back to the drawing board.

"Well, you've done it Amy. You smashed Mecha Sonic to the edge of no return."

Amy smiled in satisfaction, letting her hammer rest on her shoulders.

"Y'know…I've been meaning to do that for awhile now. Only, without the 'Mecha' part. Heehee!"

Further technological problems were addressed, it didn't take long before the group was ready and triple checked. Now all that was left, was the arrival of the Black Arms. Speaking of which…time passed, longer and longer…high above the atmosphere of the planet, beyond the reach of the moon even…the Space Colony Ark moved just barely within the orbit of the planet. The space station was quiet, it was almost void of all purpose. It could very well be a second moon, nothing but a barren wasteland. The metal jungle was completely silent, as a robed figure slowly drifted through it. Three glowing red eyes scanned the wreckage of the once organized and gleaming ARK. The long hallways were old and rusted, forgotten by time and left to settle in the soundless nothing…A low growl came from the robed figure as he continued his inspection. Finding that several parts of the ARK had been torn apart, as if a large force had pushed itself through the small tunnels. Forcibly widening them and tearing up all in it's path. Finally coming to where he had last been before departing the ARK, the lab with the stasis tube that had once contained the Ultimate Lifeform…It was rusted, abandoned…empty…The robed figure continued to search over the entire colony for any signs of life. Searching in vain, for the only life aboard was himself. Clenching his fist tightly he growled in disgust.

"…Thisss…isss…problematic…"

In a flash of green light he disappeared, reappearing in a dark and damp room. Small red orbs clung to the walls, Black Brute stood beside the entrance. He watched as Black Doom floated towards his alien throne, smaller blob-like aliens parted from around the throne. Black Brute stepped forward and tried to sound humbled.

"My lorrrd?"

The smaller of the two sat in silence, his large hand pressed against his forehead. He growled.

"…We mussst attack at the heart of Westopolisss. Ready the troops to leavvve within the hourrr."

"What of the Ultimate Lifeform my lorrrd?"

A small piece of cloth levitated towards the large alien, he took it and examined it. A design was sewed into the cloth, Guardian Units of Nations was written into a circular shape.

"The forces of GUN once more prove to be a thornnn in my side. Undoubtedly, they have Project Shadowww…"

Black Doom's words were far from light hearted, however Black Brute still found himself fighting the urge to laugh. This was better than he had hoped for, instead of raising the PET through weakness and peace they had eliminated it from the picture all together. He saluted as best he could, trying desperately not to laugh at the once proud leader.

"I shall have our army ready within the hour."

The large alien quickly vanished in a flash of green light, appearing outside the throne room and immediately running as fast as he could through the alien tunnels. Trying to get as far away from there as possible, finally stopping to collapse onto the ground. Laughing hysterically for all he was worth, he couldn't believe his luck or Black Doom's misfortune. Several smaller aliens passed by him, staring oddly at the possibly insane hulk that continued to laugh uproariously. Noticing that he was being observed now, Black Brute picked himself up and quickly recovered himself to normal. Barking out orders for the two aliens to round up the troops and prepare for their first attack within the hour. Smiling to himself he stomped off.

(At last you old FOOLLL, you're timmme is near.)


	19. Chapter 19

I Am…Your Valentine, Chapter 19

By JEWTzilla

All character rights belong to their respectful owners.

Warning: Contains 'Shadamy.' Don't like? DON'T READ!!!

Key:

" " = Speech, ( ) = Thought, ' ' = Something else…obviously not to important.

It was after noon in the city of Westopolis, Mobians and Humans alike were either finishing, starting, or having their lunch. As the bystanders walked on through their average day they thought nothing of the rain that came their way…However, this was not rain. The dark violet clouds rolled over the skies of Westopolis, spreading farther and farther. Citizens below started to notice that the peculiar weather was moving surprisingly fast for storm clouds. As the dark clouds moved above the city several flashes of green lightning could be seen within them. Lightning, without thunder…Another burst seared the skies, and a large figure fell from the clouds above. It looked like a part of some ancient ruins, like a building or temple of some sort. The temples flew above the skies like aircraft of war, an ancient city in the sky that started to spread across the darkening sky. More and more of these would fall from the sky and set off to different directions. Some colliding with one another, like an advanced form of Tetris. Eventually erecting one Super Temple Ruin within the very heart of Westopolis. Multitudes of black and red aliens began to swarm out of the Super Temple, out into the streets of the city. At the top of this Super Temple there was a flash of green light, leaving a dark cloaked figure that levitated by it's own power. It's horned head turned to look down upon the Mobians and Humans that ran in terror. Chuckling dryly.

"Weee, have returnnned."

The faithful media, always there to give the news, quickly abandoned their current story on the new Westopolis Park and headed for the much bigger 'fish.' The reporter grinning from ear to ear.

(Retirement here I come!)

Back at Tails' Workshop all the preparations had been finished, everything was in perfect condition and prepped for battle…Minus a damaged Mecha Sonic. The group of Mobians were having their lunch, courtesy of Tails, Cream, and Vanilla, as of yet totally unaware of the heart-stopping disturbance in Westopolis. In the living room Tails' tv was tuned in to several different news channels, keeping an ever open eye out. Eventually one of the screens started going out of focus, it looked as if whoever was holding the camera was running. When it stopped and refocused there was a black furred cat who stood before a colossal alien like ruin temple, she cleared her throat and regained her professional 'reporter stance.'

"This is Sasha Cat for News 11, coming to you live from Westopolis! Just a few minutes ago this peaceful city was covered in a dark cloud of violet rain, and now that rain is coming down! A mass of alien-"

At the word 'alien' the screen discarded all the other channels and enlarged the News 11 channel screen, turning up the volume as high as it could go. Another of Tails' brilliant programmings.

"-creatures are flooding out of every direction!"

In the other room the group overheard the loud announcement, and instantly dropped what they were doing. Vector grabbing his meal to take with him as they crowded into the living room and watched the screen.

"I can see more coming from the sky! They look like, some kind of alien hell-bird. And more of their relics are coming down, moving in different directions. It's a full-out invasion!"

The camera followed her words, panning up to the violet sky where flying Black Arms aliens swooped down and in-between the large temples that moved as if under their own power. It was a petrifying sight. The camera panned back to the Super Temple erected in the center of all this, where more Black Arms soldiers poured out. Tall, short, thin, fat, some armored, some bare, there seemed to be no end. The camera returned to the reporter to hear more. However, the cat simply stood there, looking slightly above the cameraman. The camera zoomed around, and saw what was so astounding. A black robed figure levitated before them, it's arms folded behind it's back. Two of it's three eyes focused on the cameraman, the top one focused on the young cat reporter. His eerie voice addressing them casually.

"May I beee, of assistanccce?"

At the Workshop, the sight of the Black Arms ruler sent chills up the heroes' backs. Amy's hand gripped onto Shadow's, Shadow squeezed back as his gaze locked on the two blood red eyes that were focused right on the camera. He felt as if they were looking right at him, like the black alien was right there before him. Black Doom simply floated there before the speechless news duo, nodding to the pair.

"Your weaponnn, is brokennn."

"I-it's not a weapon it's a camera, h-harmless."

As the cameraman pleaded his innocence the fearless newscat made her way cautiously toward the floating, cloaked figure.

"S-Sasha Cat for News 11, can you comment on why you're invading our peaceful planet?"

She held the microphone out towards the alien's head, not sure where his mouth was at. The three eyes blinked once, all focused on the cat who now stood 'in-frame' with him. Shadow didn't stay put to hear any speeches, moving in a black blur he rushed down to the lab. His sudden movement made the others jump, shocking them back to reality. This was it, they all rushed downstairs to the two planes. Tails quickly instructing.

"Alright everyone, the planes have been hooked up to the Fake Emerald and charging since we finished them. Providing them with an extra boost to carry the extra weight, that said I want to caution you not to ALL ride in a plane. If you can fly, please do so."

This meaning that Tails, Cream, Rouge, Silver, Bunnie, and Charmy would be flying along side the twin Tornados. Vector scratched his jaw in confusion.

"Wait, all the pilots are you flying people. Who's gonna fly US?"

To this, Sonic jumped into the cockpit of one of the planes, giving a thumbs-up.

"No sweat, WHO's name is on the side of this plane? Before I met Tails I flew this baby solo all the time!"

Tails smiled.

"Great! When we get to the city we can all switch spots. Speaking of which, I'll just pilot the second Tornado."

"I did it once!"

All eyes turned to the speaker, the large purple cat who smiled homely.

"I flew a plane like this off Eggman's ship, when it started to fall."

" 'Ribbit.' "

There was a slight unease in the crew, but they didn't have time to quarrel. Vector had to automatically ride with Sonic, since Big and Vector were both the heavy weights. Knuckles suddenly coming to a realization.

"Oh! The Master Emerald! I left it in my room!"

With that said Knuckles quickly bounded up the stairs, calling behind him.

"One sec you guys!"

In Knuckles and Rouge's room, a battered Mecha Sonic had managed to sneak his way past all the others and reach the Master Emerald. Finally within reaching distance he shakily placed his metallic hand against the large stone. Drawing in it's power, as he had prior experience doing so. The power flowed throughout his system, multiple sections and sensors coming fully back online. The large dents and busts repairing themselves, within a mere matter of seconds the robot doppelganger was back on his feet. Happily exclaiming.

"Whoa! That was way-way-WAY past cool! I feel like a million rings!"

Turning his attention back to the large stone he scratched his nose 'Sonic-style.'

"Guess I'd better get this back to old Knucklehead before he leaves!"

Mecha Sonic picked up the large stone with one arm and turned to head out the door. However, just then the door swung open…and Knuckles was standing in the doorway. His eyes were wide as he beheld the sight in front of him. Quickly hardening into a fearsome snarl as he pointed an accusing finger.

"Again With You?!"

Mecha Sonic quickly deduced that what Knuckles was seeing resembled one of their previous encounters, raising his other hand in a defensive position.

"Wait! It's not what it looks like!-"

"This time you'll Learn! HIIIYAAAH!!"

With a mighty punch the unburdened Knuckles easily clobbered the occupied Mecha Sonic. Sending the blue robot right into the wall, half his face smashed in and the light slowly fading…again. Knuckles dusted himself off and picked up the Master Emerald, after saying a small prayer the large stone turned into a small green light that the echidna quickly pocketed. Turning on his heel he huffed and shot out the door. Leaving poor Mecha Sonic to himself, his light flickering.

"BUZZsigh…TheBUZZse dudeBUZZs need to BUZZseriouBUZZsly learn how to chill…"

Sonic, Vector, Mighty, Espio and Knuckles rode in the first Tornado, while Big, Shadow, Amy and Vanilla were on the other. Big did his best to, in a very cartoon-like manner, squeeze himself into the smaller cockpit seat. Vanilla taking the seat behind him as Shadow and Amy stood atop of the wings. Sonic piloted the other plane, Vector sitting in the seat behind him, Knuckles and Mighty standing on the wings, and Espio had adhesied himself underneath the plane. As the hanger began to open, Amy moved over to her dark love and kissed his cheek, Shadow returned the gesture and smiled at the pink hedgehog. The two lovers embraced each other tightly. They had little time to do so as Big started up the engine, having trouble getting his hands on the controls with his stomach in the way. Sonic's plane shot ahead of them with most of the flyers in it's wake, Big's plane eventually bringing up the rear. Soon the bizarre flying force was off, soaring over the ocean towards Station Square and Westopolis. Following the long metal railing of the train that led straight from the Mystic Ruins to Station Square the group was able to make it to their destination in roughly several minutes. The fast little bunch they are…Heh, 'Stage: 07. Aqua Rail. 1st Mission: "Race to the city's aide!" ' Now back to our story. The group of Mobians weren't the only ones watching the news. At the same time in GUN headquarters alarms and lights were going off like no other as the agents in the main computer room raced through their programs furiously. News readings, damage reports, all ready to be relayed to the Commander as he strode swiftly through the automatic doors. His brown-red eye looked like fire in the room, the other eye hidden under a patch. His brown hair was white on the sides by his ears…classic Nick Furry anyone? lolz

"What the hell's going on?!"

"Sir! It's an invasion sir! Westopolis is being invaded by a large group of black aliens!"

The Commander's furious eye rested on the speaker.

" 'Black aliens?!' "

"Sir, they appear to be of the same species we have in Area 4!"

The fiery Commander slammed his fists into the wall, anger being his only way of release. Hissing through his teeth as he clenched his fists as hard as possible.

"Inconceivable! What are they doing here?!"

"Sir, GUN troops have been deployed to the area. Should I send in a jet team?"

The Commander was quiet, but only for a minute. He straightened himself up, smiling grimly.

"That won't be necessary. Shut down every surveillance camera within a 10 mile radius and pull up every visual point you can get me of Westopolis!"

The main screens in the room lit up, displaying where the Super Temple stood erect as well as the hordes of Black Arms that were either battling police troops or some rebelling Mobians. Though barely managing to hold their ground the Mobians and police troops were vastly out numbered. The Commander watched the screens with an evil smirk, taunting the aliens.

"Don't party just yet…It's time to try our new weapon."

With yet another reference out of the way, we return to our heroes who have just arrived off the shores of Station Square. Sonic exclaiming.

"I can see Twinkle Park! And the hotel!"

Shadow also identified the large park, even from the back of the group.

"I can see them up ahead!"

"Let's rock-and-roll!"

Bunnie exclaimed, four of the flyers preparing to swap places with the pilots. As Cream swapped places with Vanilla, her mother made sure to check on her.

"Remember to buckle up dear."

"I know mom."

"Try not to get shot down."

"I won't mom."

"Alright, take care of Tails while you're up here. And be sure to check in with new information when you see it."

"Ok mommy, you too."

Cream sighed, Vanilla turned her attention to the large cat that was comically pulling himself out of the plane. Now the ground was below them, and the pilots had switched, the ground troops leaped from the mobile planes. Shadow picked Amy up in his arms before jumping, the pink hedgehog just giggled at his actions. During their freefall Silver HAD to remind them yet again.

"Remember; No Mercy! They're just parasites and that's all they ever were!"

Knuckles grinned at Sonic.

"Hear that? Emo's the Prince of Parasites."

The two friends laughed, some of the Chaotix joining in as well. Landing in the park was the easy part, they had been right over the large circus tent when they jumped. Using the tent as a spring board the group of Mobians leapt high up and started jumping from building to building, making their way deeper into the city. Above them the twin Tornados flew above scouting all the area ahead of them. Spotting where multiple humans and Mobians where trying to defend themselves from the oncoming aliens. Raising his wrist he spoke clearly into the small radio watch.

"We have people pinned down at a restraunt at Burgin Street!"

"Copy that Tails, Espio and I'll take care of it."

"Thanks Mighty, Tails out."

Tails and Cream's Tornado flew ahead of Bunnie and Charmy's, so it was Charmy who spotted the flying black aliens closing in on the unsuspecting duo. He reached forward to the first cockpit and tugged on one of Bunnie's ears exclaiming.

"BunnieBunnieBunnie look!"

"Ow! Quit it ya' little-huh?"

Her green eyes catching the Black Hawks that pursued Tails' Tornado, calling out to her new friend as loud as possible.

"Tails! Do a barrel roll!"

At first Tails wasn't sure what Bunnie was yelling about, suddenly several shots of green energy whizzed past the blue plane. Tails spun away from the pursuing Black Arms, trying to shake them off. Bunnie followed behind, aiming the plane in line of the creatures.

"Charmy! Let em' have it!"

"Yaaaay!!"

The little bee happily exclaimed as he pressed the controls for the plane's weapons, multiple 'laser-like' beams of yellow light shot from the plane's front. If you've played Sonic Adventure before you know what I'm talking about. The lasers struck home as they impacted several of the black birds, the ones that weren't struck broke off from their chase. But the small victory was short lived as another volley of small green blasts started to rain on Bunnie and Charmy's plane. The little bee squealing.

"Yaaah! Duckduckduck!"

The twin Tornados flew off acrobatically, taking on the unexpected 'air traffic.' On the ground the rest of the Chaotix and their old pal Knuckles were busy 'dancing' with the hordes of Black Arms that were coming their way. Big and Vanilla had escorted the Mobians and a few humans to a sturdy building where they could hide from the outside dangers. Big and Vanilla acting as body guards at the entrance to prevent any Black Arms from getting to the wounded people. Outside of the sturdy building the Chaotix and Knuckles started to spread out to farther corners of the city, trying to find any other survivors while clobbering any and all aliens in their sight. Knuckles chuckled as he smashed aliens left and right with powerful punches.

"I thought these guys'd be hard, tsk, what a shame."

Several meters away Vector agreed with the red echidna, two Black Arms in powerful headlocks under his arms.

"Well, that's what you get for expecting to much."

Just then a bolt of green energy singed the croc's back.

"OWW!!"

Vector released the two aliens from his powerful grip, now turning his attention to the Orange Armored Black Arms Elite that stood before him. The Elite fired another blast that sent Vector flipping over backwards, the two aliens Vector had before catching him and restraining him…At least they tried to. The massive crocodile jaw snapped shut on one of the Black Arms heads, killing it instantly. With his arm free Vector dealt the other alien a mighty punch that sent it flying down the street. But the Elite was on top of Vector again with another blast of green energy, laying the croc out flat. As the Elite prepared to fire another blast it halted, as it's neck was suddenly slit. It fell onto the croc who just pushed it off, looking around him for an explanation. All he saw was more Black Arms coming toward him, he blew steam from his nostrils.

"Ok…Weird, who's next?!"

Another alien randomly fell, his throat also slit. And another, and another, thourghouly confusing the large croc.

"I?...A bunch of 'pansies!' That's what this is! A pansy convention!"

Three spinning metal objects whizzed past Vector's head and imbedded themselves in several aliens behind the large croc. Espio materialized out of thin air, holding several shuriken in one hand and a dagger in the other. He grinned at the awestruck crocodile.

"That's 11 for me so far. How do you fare Vector?"

"Wha?!...Er, that is, 200!"

The chameleon gave him a skeptic look.

"…So 2?"

Vector growled at his purple friend.

"Well I didn't know we were competing!"

"We might as well have some fun while we're holding the line."

Vector became more solemn now, sending a grin towards the center of town.

"Yeah…the REAL hard part, is up to those hedgehogs."


	20. Chapter 20

I Am…Your Valentine, Chapter 20

By JEWTzilla

All character rights belong to their respectful owners.

Warning: Contains 'Shadamy.' Don't like? DON'T READ!!!

Key:

" " = Speech, ( ) = Thought, ' ' = Something else…obviously not to important.

Through the crowded streets of Station Square four hedgehogs moved at breakneck speed through the masses of black aliens. Sonic using his specialty Homing Attack and Spin Dash, Shadow lashing out with powerful kicks, punches, and small blasts of green chaos energy, Amy swinging her Piko Piko Hammer like she was Thor himself, and Silver unleashing psychic blasts of telekinetic energy. Above them the twin Tornados provided an outlook on what was up ahead, so far they'd managed to make it to several pinned down parties of people and direct them back towards the safety of the Chaotix. They were now starting to enter downtown Westopolis, Tails keeping the group below well informed.

"We're entering the edge of Westopolis Now!"

Amy gazed around at the heavily burdened area as they raced through, here the Black Arms were 'crawling out of the woodwork.' She shuddered.

"This is horrible."

As they started moving farther inward they noticed multiple GUN troopers that were now occupying some of the black aliens. Upon seeing them, Shadow wasn't quite sure what to think. He despised them for what they'd done to his first family, but he wasn't about to lash out at these people against Maria's wish. The black hedgehog simply ignored them, focusing his attentions on the enemies around him. They epically fought their way down the streets of Westopolis, heading towards the Super Temple. All the while Shadow could hear the distant roars of what he thought were Black Arms creatures. Knowing that it'd only get more difficult the closer they got to the Temple. As the twin Tornados continued to clear the skies for the four hedgehogs, they kept an open eye on the large temple structure in the distance to be sure that they were on the right track. Several large explosions occurring amongst the buildings several meters in front of them, Tails squinting towards the sudden explosions. Not sure if was seeing right as a large figure moved through the smoldering billows of flame and smoke. Talking into his communicator he alerted his fast friends below.

"Something's up ahead, looks different."

As the group quickly closed in on the area where the rubble and damage seemed to be at it's worst a large black and red creature came hurtling toward them. Shadow and Sonic reacted instantly, picking up their lovers and dashing out of the way before the beast was on top of them. It was basically a large slug with wings, a fanged mouth, and one eye, the Black Bull. The hedgehog's readied themselves after their fall for the beast's attack, but the giant remained still. Large thuds shook the ground, the Black Bull had already been attended to by the source of the thuds. Turning the group saw what looked like a giant Maroon colored 'cyborg-dinosaur,' it's yellow eyes glowed with hate as it approached the hedgehogs. Locking it's vision on the black hedgehog, identifying it as a black and red alien. Letting out a roar that shook Shadow to the core, he could never forget that roar in a million years. It was the same roar he heard on the ARK, when he was fleeing with Maria. As the beast reared it's head back Shadow yelled to the others.

"RUN!!"

The monster's long neck shot forward, it's jaws agape as it snapped at Shadow. Shadow leapt over the monster's jaws, landing on it's head and blasting it with a bolt of chaos energy. This only further enraged the creature as it threw it's head back trying to catch Shadow in it's jaws. Shadow was sent flying into the air, where he could see a large metal plate was mounted on the beast's back, GUN's logo on it. A fearsome growl rumbled in the black hedgehog's throat, but he dismissed his rage when he saw the creature staring up at him. Amy swung her hammer down as hard as she could on the beast's large toes, Sonic's Homing Attack pummeled it's sides, and multiple blasts from Silver struck it's neck, but the creature seemed perfectly unharmed. It opened it's large jaws as large orbs of black energy shot upwards to ward Shadow. The black hedgehog used Chaos Control to maneuver around the orbs, retaliating with several bolts of chaos energy. Still the beast remained unaffected, and Shadow's descent was closing the distance between him and those jaws. Thinking quickly, he fired one bolt straight down the monster's mouth but to no advantage. Just as the creature's jaws were about to snap shut around him he teleported behind the creature's head and slid down it's neck. Silver caught his attention.

"Shadow! Get out of the way!"

Shadow automatically leapt from the creature's neck and teleported beside Amy. Scanning over to the white hedgehog, who stood glowing green as he held a blue Chaos Emerald and light blue Chaos Emerald. With an Emerald in each hand he grinned.

"Try this on for size!"

Thrusting his two hands forward he unleashed a massive wave of energy the knocked the creature onto it's side. But the beast just picked itself up again, not hurt only pissed off. Silver gasped.

"What IS this thing?! Why doesn't it have any weaknesses?!"

"It's my prototype."

Sonic, now standing beside the black hedgehog, gave him a bizarre look. Shadow explained quickly.

"This was the Professor's first attempt at the Ultimate Lifeform, before the Black Arms ever came to Mobius. He'd mentioned the prototype once, said it was too wild to control…apparently GUN thought otherwise."

Sonic's quills flew as he stared from Shadow to the growling behemoth.

"So that THING is your 'big brother?!' "

"It does contain the same biological signature that bonded my DNA together, so technically, yes."

"Faker, you have THE most messed up family tree I've ever-WHOA!!"

Their conversation was cut short as the prototype lashed out at them. Shadow began to mimic Silver's earlier display, whipping out his own Chaos Emerald he held it forward and concentrated on a bolt of chaos energy. The feeling he had earlier upon contact with the Chaos Emerald returned, and the bolt came, striking the beast with tremendous force. But this also only achieved angering the creature, it started to thrash about with it's long neck and tail. Smashing buildings left and right, trying to dispose of the speedy hedgehogs that raced around it. As the tail swiped towards Amy she smashed her hammer into the ground and sent herself somersaulting into the air, where she caught a glimpse of something familiar. On the metallic back plate of the beast there was an unusual metal glow, almost like a light. Amy felt courageous and launched herself again, while the head was busy chasing the boys. She ran across the metal plate towards the glow, pleased to see that it was coming from a familiar object underneath a thick glass covering. Meanwhile the boys had their hands full dealing with the snapping jaws of the monster. Sonic doing his best to make light of the situation as he dodged and attacked.

"So Swe…Silver, when did you plan on letting us know about the Chaos Emeralds?"

"I'm sorry, I was hoping I wouldn't have to use them unless it was a last resort."

Shadow chimed in.

"It doesn't matter, just use them Now!"

Chaos bolts, super telekinetic blasts, and Sonic Winds lashed at the cyborg. It wasn't until there was a sound of shattering glass that the beast showed sign of reaction. As the sound of glass shattering dissipated the monster remained perfectly still. The trio of hedgehogs stood their ground, not sure what to make of this sudden halt in the previously rampaging beast. Amy walked happily along the creature's back, her hammer resting on her shoulder as her other hand held a silver Chaos Emerald. She jumped down from on top of the cyborg's back and casually walked over to the boys, giving them a wink.

"You boys done playing around?"

Sonic and Silver exchanged glances, Shadow just chuckled at her commentary. Cream buzzed in on their communicators.

"Are you all alright?"

Amy reassured her friend.

"We're fine Cream, how's everything look up there?"

"Well it seems alright. No more giant lizards or rescues to take care of. Tails says there's several hordes of the aliens around the temple. Sonic scratched his nose with a smile.

"ONLY several hordes? Rats."

The other hedgehogs confidently smiled at Sonic's statement, then headed towards their destination. Meanwhile the Chaotix had managed to keep the area of Station Square well defended, with no end of the black aliens in sight they simply continued to fight. Rouge stopped to rub her thighs.

"Sheesh, I'm getting a better workout doing this than robbing five banks."

Knuckles couldn't help admiring her figure as she rubbed her thighs, a cheeky smile on his muzzle.

"Keep THAT up and they'll all die from loss of blood, heh!"

"Hm?"

"Nothing."

Even at the 'refuge house', where Big and Vanilla stood guard for the survivors and injured, the two had their hands full. Trying to prevent multiple Black Arms from breaching in and attacking the wounded. Big dealt out powerful punches that sent them flying backwards, knocking out other Black Arms in the 'flight path.' Whilst Vanilla displayed some deadliness of her own, as she smashed their faces in with a solid metal frying pan, apologizing as she did so. They seemed to be doing alright, though the aliens weren't just attacking in mindless patterns, they had an objective. Black Arms came at Big, one after another, in hopes of attempting to subdue the big cat just long enough. Trying to get their hands on the pouches around the cat's large leather belt. One sneaking it's hand into one and grasping at whatever was inside. The alien cried out happily as it pulled back signaling to the others as it ran away with a purple Chaos Emerald in it's claws. Big hollering after it.

"Hey! Bring back my lucky charm!"

" 'Ribbit!' "

Before anyone else could interfere with the black alien it hurled the Emerald upwards to be caught by its flying brethren. Which greedily took the Chaos Emerald and flew off towards the same direction the four hedgehogs had traveled in. Speaking of the hedgehogs in question, they were now entering the large 'park-like-area' where the Super Temple had erected itself. Here the hordes of aliens was at it's thickest, they literally had to fight their way through them in order to make it to the large stature. Amy grunting to the others.

"We don't have time for these guys, follow my lead!"

Smashing her hammer down on an alien she propelled herself upwards again, where she started to jump from alien to alien using their heads as stepping stones. Shadow grinned as he repelled several aliens, teleporting above the crowd and following the bounding pink hedgehog. Sonic and Silver followed suite, and soon they were closing in on the large structure. As bolts of green energy rained on them they felt themselves suddenly become weightless as a green aura surrounded them all, shielding them from the bolts and carrying them upwards to a higher level of the temple. Dashing inside to move out of the sights of the bolts, the green light fading as they now raced through the innards of the temple. Through twists and turns and upward jagged plains they followed the path of ruins and red slime. Further down the hallway a shadowy figure moved as stealthily as it could for it's large size, holding a purple blade that looked like a knife in it's giant hand. Black Brute was silently making his way towards Black Doom's new throne room, being as incredibly discrete as possible. Trying to prevent himself from chuckling as he savored the taste of his own victory.

(It's alllll in timing now. Just a simple matterrr, of patienccce and cautionnn.)

All the caution on Mobius couldn't prepare the plotting alien for what came next. Or rather what came rushing around the corner, halting before his immense form. Two pairs of blood red eyes went wide in shock, Black Brute finally finding his voice.

"YOUUU?!?!"

Black Brute now cursed the same fortunes that had once favored him so highly until now.

(How?! Wh…RRG!!)

Without wasting a second thought the large alien frantically swung the purple blade, the force behind each swipe was more than enough to slice a hedgehog in half…if he could hit the nimble hedgehogs. Though strength was in high favor of the large black alien, speed was not his forte'. It frustrated him to no end that the smaller ones were pelting him with attacks yet he couldn't attack them, even when he used his own Chaos Control the 'PET' of Black Doom could also use it. Meaning even in Chaos Control the black hedgehog was a nuisance. Their battle seemed to last for hours as they continued to wear-down the burly alien, who's stamina was beginning to run low. Several of the pawns had discovered them by now and were rushing to the aide of their 'second in command.' However they were easily repelled by Silver's telekinetic waves, the situation had gone from bad to worse in an instant for Black Brute. Now shrieking hysterically as he slashed about like a mad beast.

"NO!! NO!! I'VE WAITED TOO LONNNG!!"

As the large alien began to feel his adrenaline tire himself out from his hysterical outburst he left himself wide open to the punishment of the four hedgehogs combined. Shadow and Silver focusing their Chaos Emeralds and each firing either a bolt of chaos energy or telekinetic blast. Sending the brute hurtling into the side of the dark wall, the overwhelming power of the Emeralds proving too much even for him. Snarling as the world started to turn dark around him.

"I…can't believe, I lossst, to thisss, scummm…"

A large hammer waved in his face as a feminine voice corrected him.

"Believe it."

With yet another bothersome obstacle out of the way the team reengaged their race to the top. Without Black Doom the rest would be a matter of wiping away the pawns. So it was Black Doom that was their primary target, 'cut off the head and the body will die' sort of aspect. Without their leader the Black Arms would be out of sync, and without their most powerful member. As they approached the top of a winding staircase of rock and ooze Amy started swinging her hammer 'right round,' timing the last swing perfectly as it struck a large stone door that ended the path. Plowing straight through the stones into an open room the hedgehogs quickly recovered themselves, Shadow commenting.

"Very nice Amy."

"Why thank you Shadow."

The pair smiled at each other, still poised for battle…In the room Black Doom sat on his stone throne, leaning on his fist not looking the least bit concerned. However the sight of Shadow was more than a pleasant one for the alien king.

"Project Shadooow. Not quite what I had plannnned, but it will sufficcce."

Shadow suppressed a shudder at the sound of the alien's voice, holding his ground defensively.

"My Name is Shadow, and I have no intension of carrying out ANY of your plans."

The cloaked figure chuckled.

"Oooh? From where I sit, you've already donnne me a wonderful serviccce."

Shadow raised an eyebrow in confusion, not sure he understood what the alien king meant by that. A large, three fingered, black hand rose to indicate the group of hedgehogs.

"You have alllready brought to meee, four of the seven Chaos Emeraldsss."

Silver's grip on the two Emeralds he held tightened, glaring at the cloaked figure.

"You want these?! HERE!"

Thrusting his hands out the white hedgehog unleashed another massive blast of telekinetic energy. Black Doom's form vanished from sight as the blast took out the throne as well as the wall behind it. Suddenly from behind the group the eerie voice came again, sounding slightly disappointed.

"Pleeease, in all this time, you have learnnned no new tricksss?"

They turned about to see the cloaked figure levitating behind them, it's hands folded behind it's back. The three blood red eyes scanning each one of them.

" 'Two hedgepigs too many,' as ifff the white one, wasn't nuisance enoughhh."

The three blood red eyes finally locked on Shadow's, stating coldly.

"Project Shadooow, dispossse of thessse, lower beeeings."

Shadow's fists glowed with green fire as he clutched at the yellow Chaos Emerald, growling at the floating alien.

"Never."

With that the black hedgehog let loose three bolts of chaos energy, that seared through the temple walls. However Black Doom had vanished, within a second the alien king had moved yet again behind them. The figure floated backwards toward where it's throne once was, where now a large hole in the wall stood. From this point Black Doom could see outside, to the destruction and ravaging he had brought. He gestured towards the opening.

"It's only a matterrr, of timmme."

Turning his attention to the dark and unnatural clouds above the alien seemed to recall something.

"Speakinnng of which…it should beee, just about timmme."

"C'mon you guys! Enough talking, lets end this!"

Sonic's quick words were welcome to the ears of the group, they broke free from the intimidating presence the Black Arms leader had over them and attacked head on…To of no avail. No matter what confusing pattern they moved in, or how fast they were, Black Doom remained untouched. It seemed as if they were fighting his silhouette or his projection, shocking would be to say the least. Black Doom chuckled to himself at their feeble attempts.

"It isss Foolish to come against meee. I, have hunnndreds of years of experienccce with Chaos Controlll. As wellll, as an Emerald of my own."

Reaching into the folds of his robe he produced a red Chaos Emerald.

"You never knooow, what you'll finnnd these daysss just lying arounnnd."


	21. Chapter 21

I Am…Your Valentine, Chapter 21

By JEWTzilla

All character rights belong to their respectful owners.

Warning: Contains 'Shadamy.' Don't like? DON'T READ!!!

Key:

" " = Speech, ( ) = Thought, ' ' = Something else…obviously not to important.

Yellow, blue, light blue, silver, and now red…five of the seven Chaos Emeralds were gathered together in the damaged throne room of the Black Arms leader. His objective, to collect all seven and use their combined power for who knows what purpose. The black alien chuckled to himself.

"I had nooo ideaaa that it would be thisss easyyy. Truly Project Shadooow, you arrre a blessinnng."

The black hedgehog fumed, here he was before the source of all around them and he was completely powerless against him. No matter how fast Shadow or Sonic moved, Black Doom moved effortlessly faster. The alien's vast experience with Chaos Control for over 'who knows how many' years was proving to be too much for all of their combined might, along with their Chaos Emeralds. Silver attempted to hold Black Doom in place with his telekinesis, but the black alien simply utilized Chaos Control and teleported while freezing time. It's seemingly endless knowledge over 'time and space' via Chaos Control made it untouchable, nigh even unbeatable…As expected from the biological father of the Ultimate Lifeform. The frustration didn't last much longer as a new event stole the attention of every being in the room. Sounds of countless explosions and gunfire suddenly filling the air. Through the large breach in the wall all five of the brawlers could see the enormous maroon colored ship that pushed it's way through the sky full of alien temples. A number of battery guns opening out upon the relics and Black Hawks around it, as multitudes of robot drones descended from the large floating carrier…Egg Carrier to be exact. The 'Egg Drones' that descended were either red ground units that held a gun or a lance, or they were green flying units with guns attached underneath. While the Egg Drones clashed with the Black Arms a new voice could be heard on loud speakers all over the place.

"WAHaHaHaHa!! If anyone is going to take over the world it's going to be ME! Behold!"

A much larger Egg Drone flew towards the temple, completely gold and carrying a large lance and shield. Slashing and bashing aliens as it advanced on the temple, declaring on it's loud speaker.

"My latest and Greatest creation yet! The Egg Emperor! The Ultimate Battlesuit!"

A barrage of missiles erupted from the Egg Emperor's back, circling around and hurtling toward the temple's top. Black Doom vanished in a flash of green light, leaving the others to ward off the oncoming missiles. Silver stepped forward, utilizing his two Chaos Emeralds he gripped the missiles in his telekinetic grasp and sent them hurtling back to their source. Only to impact against the large shield held by the large robot, who merely laughed.

"Wahahaha!! Do you think me a simple fool?! This is the Ultimate battlesuit! It cannot be defeated by such an easily anticipated retaliation?!"

Amy gripped her Chaos Emerald as she yelled at the golden robot.

"Eggman! You jerk! Can't you just forget you're little domination issue and care about what's happening around you?!"

"My dear Amy Rose, I care all too much! What I see is a golden opportunity for myself to step up as the savior! The one who stood against the inevitable invasion when the rest of the world turned their backs!"

Sonic wasn't the least impressed by his old enemies ambitions, stating bluntly.

"Well shocking news Egghead, WE'RE not about to turn our backs on Mobius."

"As expected my spiky blue friend, so there fore I will simply have to make sure that your carcasses are found in the clutches of the black aliens once I've killed you! Wahahaha!!"

The large robot charged them, lashing out with the long lance. Shadow wasting no more time as he held his Chaos Emerald forth and fired a powerful blast of chaos energy. However the bolt was deflected off of the large shield.

(What?! Impossible!)

More hoots of laughter came from the seemingly invincible robot. Amy smiled confidently, remembering how the giant cyborg dinosaur had remained invincible while it had the Chaos Emerald in it's system.

"You guys! Eggman must have a Chaos Emerald in his machine! That's what's making it so strong!"

Turning her attention to her dark lover she called out.

"Shadow! Catch!"

Winding up Amy sent the silver Chaos Emerald over to Shadow, who caught it effortlessly. Shadow and Silver exchanged glances and nodded in silent agreement, then the pair vanished in a green flash…only to reappear inside of the small cockpit of the Egg Emperor. A very astounded and concerned Dr. Eggman did a 'triple take.'

"Wh-wh-what's this?! An Emo-Sonic and a Girl-Sonic?!"

The pair of hedgehog's growled dangerously, as outside two very impressive blasts of green energy erupted out of the Egg Emperor. The black and white duo appeared yet again outside the large robot, Silver growling at him.

"We don't have time for your games old man! Now stay out of our way!"

As the robot sparked and fizzed it eventually exploded in a brilliant burst of gold and flame, a well singed Eggman sent hurtling up into the dark sky.

"Curses! Looks like I'm blasting off again!!"

As the smoke cleared a small green shimmering started to descend toward them through the smoke. The group of hedgehogs realized what the shimmering was only too late, as it was tightly clutched in the hand of Black Doom. Holding out his two hands he admired the green and red Chaos Emeralds, taunting them in an 'I told you so' tone of voice.

" 'And thennn, there were sixxx.' "

Shadow growled dangerously, whispering to the blue hedgehog next to him.

"Sonic, I have an idea. See if you can keep his attention long enough for…Sonic?"

The blue hedgehog beside him didn't respond…Nor did he move. The emerald eyes raced around frantically, his breathing still intact as his body twitched lightly. An eerie laugh from the black alien king sent a shudder down the black hedgehog's spine. He turned to Silver, who remained in his position as well. The furious yellow eyes trying to decipher what was happening. Shadow spun around and instantly rushed to Amy, also frozen.

"Amy!!"

Her emerald eyes locked onto his blood red eyes, frightened by the sudden loss of her mobility. The eerie laughing continued.

"Weee, have learned newww tricks. Thisss is our most profounnnd yet. A special gasss, that causes paralysis in all organisms of 'non-Black Arms base.' Quite a wonderous display of our race'sss glory."

Further talk was cut off by the sudden rush of the black hedgehog, charging his parent with a rush of lightning fast attacks. All in vain as yet again Black Doom's experience proved to far beyond his powers. Even with two Chaos Emeralds Shadow was unable to catch Black Doom. Shadow stopped his onslaught and teleported behind the alien, holding forth his Chaos Emeralds as he released a large green bolt of energy. Black Doom quickly turned to face it, holding forth one of his hands as a similar bolt burst forth and collided with Shadow's. An explosion came from the contact of the two bolts, temporarily blinding the black hedgehog, which gave Black Doom more than enough time to teleport behind him. A surprisingly strong grip was around the black hedgehog's throat, slowly he was rotated around to face the three blood red eyes. Shadow clawing at the powerful hand around his throat, a disappointed tone addressing him.

"Such a shammme, Shadow, that in 50 yearsss you have made such little progresssss."

Shadow's hands were too busy trying to pry the crushing pressure off of his neck, for fear that if he stopped Black Doom would snap his neck in two. Black Doom's other hand relieved Shadow of the two Chaos Emeralds he had…Now four of the seven Chaos Emeralds belonged to the black alien. He chuckled as he raised Shadow higher, mulling the thought of taking pity on Shadow over in his head. The thought would have to wait, as an unexpected and powerful blow sent the Black Arms ruler hurtling. The blow was quickly followed by multiple other blows before he could raise his guard, but only two extra hits managed to strike Black Doom before he once again moved like an untouchable silhouette. The three eyes watching as a blue blur rushed over to stand defensively at Shadow's side. As he massaged his neck Shadow glanced up at his rescuer, somewhat shocked to see Mecha Sonic's half smashed face. The blue robot stood confidently like a Sonic out of a comic book, scratching his nose and stating as confidently as always.

"What'd I miBUZZss?"

Shadow attempted humor, despite his current state.

"The end of the world."

He studied Mecha Sonic as the robot turned to face Black Doom.

"You're in no condition to be fighting."

The blue robot wagged a finger at the black hedgehog.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk. Never underestimate the BUZZZZZ, sorry having a BUZZittle trouble with repairBUZZ."

Shadow couldn't help a smile at the robot's child like manner, it'd come down to this now. Shadow and Mecha Sonic against Black Doom…The two Sonic doppelgangers moved in blurs and confusing patterns as they tried every trick in their book. Mecha Sonic swinging powerful metal punches and kicks, using his jet in his back to fly in place. Then spinning his downward kick and following it in a buzz-saw like manner, a 'kicking-saw' if you will. Though none of these kicks hit their mark. Shadow was utilizing Chaos Control to his best potential, though the inverted world around him moved slow Black Doom still managed to avoid the black hedgehog's attacks. The two hedgehogs rushed together and spun simultaneously into a pair of Spin Dashes that rocketed toward the evasive alien…But Black Doom just kept avaiding them, this of course steamed the robot to no end.

"Ya' big BUZZ! Hold BUZZtill! Quit being such a cheapBUZZkate!"

Mecha Sonic's next punch was suddenly halted as Black Doom gripped his wrist. Instantly followed by a large bolt of green chaos energy, that ripped through the chest plate of Mecha Sonic and rocketed out his back. Leaving a gapping hole in the robot's chest, as Black Doom discarded him he added blunt commentary.

"Very welllll."

Mecha Sonic fell to the ground, his red eye light flashing once again as he tried to remain functional.

"BUZZOoooh man. BUZZ bummer…"

Shadow panted as he observed the scene, no matter what he did it was just a feeble attempt to delay what seemed to be the inevitable. The situation only became worse when a Black Hawk swooped down and dropped a purple Chaos Emerald down to the alien king. His third eye spotting the falling Emerald, reaching up to grasp it and add yet another Chaos Emerald to his collection…Shadow was speechless, Black Doom laughed as he admired the Chaos Emeralds in his robes.

"Haahaahaa!!! Shadooow!! Even I, cannot believe how easssy this isss!! The Chaos Emeralds TRULY fall out of the sky, and into my hand!! HaaHaaHaa!! Once I pry the two Chaos Emeralds from the white one's handsss I shall have all sevennn!"

"RAAAAH!!!"

A lucky punch caught the over excited alien off guard, see kids this is why you don't drop your guard in a fight. ^-^ The hedgehog's sudden attack did little to ruin the alien king's mood. He vanished in a flash of green light, immediately Shadow moved in a black blur back to the temple. Rushing up the side of the temple to the hole in the top, arriving just as Black Doom was taking the Chaos Emeralds from Silver. Finding it difficult as Silver's telekinetic powers held tightly to the Chaos Emeralds, giving Shadow enough time to attack the alien king. Slamming a strong kick into the Black Arms ruler, the alien was sent flying into a wall by the powerful kick. Freezing time and halting himself in mid air, levitating back towards the now inverted white hedgehog. Ripping the two now inverted Chaos Emeralds from him and returning his attention to the black hedgehog. Holding his hand forth he unleashed a bolt of chaos energy that sent Shadow hurtling out of the temple, down to the broken streets below with a thud. Shadow tried to ignore the searing pain, the once pure white fur now almost as black as his fur, the jet black fur of his stomach now covered in bruises, bleeding…He fought tears, tears of regret for what was happening and how powerless he was against it. Every being below Black Doom had been easily handled…but the king himself was a whole new experience, a whole new level of his own. If Shadow had 50 years…he could've faced Black Doom now…this was all GUN's fault.

(Damn them…this is all their damn fault…Damn…Damn…)

A flash of green light appeared above the black hedgehog. Shadow managed to open his dark eyelids, peering at the levitating form of Black Doom. All seven of the Chaos Emeralds orbited around him, then stopped in place, the three blood red eyes focused on the small hedgehog as he chuckled.

"Behollld Shadooow…The time of the Black Armmms, has come to Mobius. Let this be the beginninnng, of the colonization of their worllld."

The Emeralds began to glow their respective colors, the light slowly leaving the Emeralds as it drifted toward the black alien. The Chaos Emeralds fell to the ground, drained of all color but variations of gray. The seven lights were absorbed into the black alien, the form of Black Doom began to shine and grow…and grow…and grow…Becoming an enormous demon-like and hideous form, four large arms now sprouted from the maroon and black colored torso accompanied by two large wings. The head now much more demonic, large red horns sprouted upward and downward on his head. Three large blood red eyes glowed in the center of the head, a venomous fanged mouth opened as blood curdling laughter filled the air. The form vanished in a green flash and reappeared deep in space atop of the Black Comet, large arms gripped onto the comet. The comet sprouted large red coils that attached to the large form's base, becoming a part of it. With a roar the monstrous Black Doom teleported the entire comet, now one with himself, down to the planet's surface. The bat-like wings flapped as he levitated the comet above the ground, more red cords thrusting out and spiraling down into the planet's surface. The large comet adhering itself to Mobius…permanently…making it possible for the rest of the inhabitance on the comet to flood out…and take the planet with ease, as the Mobians and Humans remained paralyzed. One by one the Egg Drones had been defeated…the dark and unnatural clouds in the skies of Mobius were the only slightly peaceful thing in sight for the black hedgehog…He lay there, tears in his eyes…

(…Maria…Professor……Amy…I'm so sorry…No matter what I did…I just…I just, wasn't good enough…He's too fast…No, it wasn't his speed…it was his knowledge, his experience with Chaos Control…It surpassed mine…)

(And what About your speed? Didn't YOU keep up with Sonic? The 'Fastest Thing Alive?')

(…I suppose…but even then, I had to use Chaos Control to…Wait, hello?)

(Hello.)

(Who…Maria?)

(Please Shadow, don't give up. It's not over yet, there's always hope even in the darkest of times.)

(…Maria…)

(…You promised…)

(…)

(…You have to at least try…if not for me, for Amy.)

(…I'd do it for both of you…sigh, Amy…)

(You really do love her huh?)

(…More than anything…N-no offense…)

(Heehee!...None taken…So are you going to let that be taken away from you again?)

(…No…)

(Are you about to let an entire planet die because it seems too hard to get to your goal?)

(…No…)

(Then don't Shadow. Make the stand, don't let evil overflow onto this wonderful planet. Give the people a chance, to be happy.)

(…I will.)

(Then stand up and do it!)

The black hedgehog leapt to his feet, turning on his heel to gaze toward the large comet where atop sat the monstrous form of Black Doom. He grunted, he had no idea what he was doing or how he was going to even try to oppose Black Doom now. It was practically impossible before, and NOW…He moved to run but his foot stopped as something gripped it. Turning his attention down to his leg he saw the top half of Mecha Sonic clinging to him. Only one of his arms was functioning, his lower half lost somewhere but the red light was still blinking on and off as the still optimistic robot addressed him. Though his voice sounded like static as he struggled through his numerous malfunctions.

"Zzzadow, wait. Zzzuzzze the Chaozzz Emeraldzzz."

Shadow placed a sympathetic hand on the badly damaged robot's head, trying to sound as optimistic as Mecha Sonic.

"Sorry my friend, but Black Doom already has."

The robot's head shook slightly, struggling with all of his might to stay 'online.'

"Zzzo dude, only the negative power. Zzze Chaozzz Emeraldzzz are made of Darknezzzzz and Light. Zzz…Zzzat panzzzy, only took the energy uzzzing the greed, hatred, and evil of hizzz zzzoul…Zzzif you…Zz…Zz…Zzzuzzze the happinezzzzz, the compazzzion…Zz…Zzze Love in your heart…Zzz you can do anythingzzzzz…Zz..."

Shadow moved to cradle the failing robot, taking in his words.

"Are you sure it'll work?"

The robot's hand moved slowly and shakily up to give Shadow a thumbs-up, nodding to the black hedgehog. Then the blinking red light stopped blinking, shining brightly as new…and slowly, faded out. The metal figure collapsed in Shadow's arms, he laid the robotic hedgehog gently on the ground.

"Thank you…Mecha Sonic…Let's hope you're right…"

The blood red eyes moved to the seven, no longer glorious, Chaos Emeralds. He picked one up, but the feeling he had gotten before was gone. The energy seemed to have been sucked right out of them all, now holding all seven in his arms Shadow sighed. Not a single jolt, he may as well have been holding several stones. But he recalled Mecha Sonic's words, and Maria's…This had to work. Closing his eyes Shadow focused on the feeling he had before, the same spark that jolted through him…But nothing happened. There was no burst of light, no surge of power. Shadow growled as he glared at the Emeralds.

"C'mon! Please!"

Still nothing…A thought came to his mind. That feeling that he had before, now it was gone. The energetic rush he felt when holding the Emerald was gone…right after Black Doom had absorbed the negative energy…

"…Could it be?..."

Shadow's eyes closed again. This time, his thoughts were not on the Chaos Emeralds, nor on Black Doom, nor on any of the disastrous events happening around him, nor on power, nor on the fact that he needed to stop Black Doom at any and all costs!...He focused, on Amy…He recalled when they first met, how short ago it was and yet how long it felt in his heart. How she'd made him laugh even with his injured shoulder, how he'd caught her on that one night. He recalled the joy he felt meeting her friends, the friends that welcomed him with open arms and became his friends. The uplifting and moronic antics of Knuckles, the goofy echidna. The heart-pounding fight with Sonic that set his fighting spirit ablaze. How he felt when he held Amy against him, when he kissed her, when he looked into her eyes…those wonderful, beautiful emerald green eyes…Her soul, was the most beautiful Rose of all…Shadow clutched his hands together, as he recalled all the wonderful feelings of his new life…and even his old one. They joys of being with Maria and the Professor…He remembered how Maria wanted happiness for him and Amy…His arms clutched closer together…That was when Shadow realized something about his Chaos Emeralds…they were gone.


	22. Chapter 22

I Am…Your Valentine, Chapter 22

By JEWTzilla

All character rights belong to their respectful owners.

Warning: Contains 'Shadamy.' Don't like? DON'T READ!!!

Key:

" " = Speech, ( ) = Thought, ' ' = Something else…obviously not to important.

At the noted absence of the Chaos Emeralds from his arms Shadow's heart skipped a beat.

(…Great gods in the heavens…no…)

New tears started to come to him as he tried to open his eyes, fear keeping them sealed shut. Would they be a pile of gray dust at his feet? Did Black Doom spot him and whisk them away? The possibilities tormented his mind. He didn't want to lose the wonderful feelings he had gained, the friends, rivalry, compassion, love…Amy, he couldn't stand to lose her…Slowly, he forced his eyelids open…Everything seemed normal…Gazing about at the world he saw no change other than what the Black Arms had done. He looked to the floor and to his arms to see what had become of the Emeralds, pausing suddenly at what he saw. It was strange, confusing, and didn't make sense at all. His jet black fur, had been replaced by gorgeous yellow-golden fur. He moved his arms slowly, noticing that small twinkles of light shined on it when he moved. He inspected the rest of his body and found that it too was the same golden magnificence. His red streaks still lined his body, seeming to have a dull glow of their own. His white chest fur was a metallic looking platinum color…and strangely, even softer than it was before…who knew that was possible! Shadow couldn't help a smile.

"Jeeze, that's really soft…Heh…Haha! Hahahaha! What IS going on?!"

Shadow could see no sign of the Chaos Emeralds, and couldn't explain this sudden change in color scheme.

"I…Is this, the Chaos Emeralds?...But, I don't feel anything?"

Shadow clutched his fists together, in truth he didn't feel any stronger at all…Though, he did feel the warmth of the love he had for Amy. And recalling all of his joyous memories. That was all he could feel…A knowing smile came over him, he wiped at those tears that had formed in his eyes.

"…Of course…Love IS power…A power unlike any other…"

He dawned his old confidence, neigh a NEW confidence as he rose from the ground and became engulfed in a golden fire with red lightning. Vanishing instantly and appearing before the three frozen hedgehogs back at the top of the temple, the long distance now a synch for him to cross, no longer limited by distance. He declared to the already shocked Mobians.

"Hang on you guys, I'll end this. Once and for all!"

Moving in a split second to Amy, gently wrapping his arms around her and kissing her affectionately. Pulling back to look her in her beautiful eyes as he told her in a voice that truly was Sincerity Incarnate.

"I Love You."

Her pink eyelids closed as she felt the warm lips of her dark lover against her's. He stopped when she grunted at him, her emerald eyes now moving quickly from Shadow to the large alien monster outside. Indicating 'business before pleasure,' Shadow nodded to her then turned to gaze out into the alien world to face, grinning to himself. His love burning in him, the golden flames shooting up, the red lightning sparking violently, as Shadow flew in a golden blur to defend his home and the people he loved. Black Doom's new form moved slowly as it fired large globs of green chaos energy at remaining buildings. Laughing like the monster he was, all three of his eyes couldn't have seen the golden blur that moved faster than the speed of light. Landing three painful strikes in each one of the monster's eyes. Black Doom roared in pain as two of his titanic arms went to cover his wounded eyes, the other arms moving out and lashing at whatever attacked him. However, this new form was far too slow to have a hope in hell of catching Shadow…or should I say, 'Super Shadow!!!' The golden and red hedgehog maneuvered about the two titanic flailing arms, his arms folded as he sighed with a smile of satisfaction.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk. All that power, but not a word for speed."

A powerful blast of chaos energy erupted from the mouth of the alien demon, Shadow vanished and appeared again on top of Black Doom's head, bringing his foot down in a powerful stomp. The monster growled at the sudden attack, though it did little more than alert him to Shadow's location. Swatting at the golden hedgehog with his huge and powerful arms. It was a sight to behold, and an event to have worried one's self to death over. Shadow was now the fastest thing alive, but Black Doom was still far stronger and didn't seem to have any weaknesses. Shadow flew about unleashing a flurry of chaos energy bolts that rained down on the alien demon. But Black Doom only continued to swat at the golden hedgehog with his four titanic arms. Shadow kept up his powerful onslaught, but to no avail. No he was right back where he started…sort of. The only real reaction he got from the alien behemoth was when he struck his eyes. It seemed to be the only reasonable vulnerable point on the alien demon. Moving in a golden blur Shadow raced to the large face of his giant opponent and let loose three lightning fast kicks. The monster roared in pain as it's eyes were struck yet again by the powerful golden hedgehog. Black Doom was becoming very frustrated, if Shadow kept this up he might loose all three of his eyes. He knew that he couldn't withstand blows like that to all three of his eyes forever, eventually Shadow would weaken him to a point. Black Doom wasn't about to let victory leave his grasp, placing two of his titanic hands over his face to keep his wounded eyes safe. Shadow didn't like the looks of this, there was no way he could move those large hands with his strength, even now. The Dark powers had their own advantages, just as the Light powers did and it seemed that Black Doom's only vulnerable spot was now gone. However, Shadow devised a rather devilish plan. He flew within easy distance of the no longer thrashing Black Doom and taunted him.

"Hey 'dad!' If I have three eyes, then take away three eyes, how many do I have left?"

The alien demon opened it's venomous mouth to let out an angered roar, but the instant it's mouth was open Shadow acted. Thrusting both his hands forward and firing a powerful bolt of chaos energy right down Black Doom's throat. The alien monster made a shrieking sound as it tried to roar in pain, the pain only worsening as it tried to vocalize. Shadow continued to fire bolts at the aliens gaping mouth until it lashed out with all four arms to halt his attacks. With that movement, Shadow went for the eyes again, rushing past the massive arms that attacked him. Firing a powerful bolt into each eye in rapid-fire succession. Black Doom was in agony, when it tried to roar in pain from the attack on it's eyes it's throat seared with the pain of it's recent attack. Shadow hollered at the suffering monster, adding insult to injury.

"Black Doom!!! You're lust for power has come to fruition!! Are you enjoying it?!"

Black Doom cursed and cursed, his mind was filled with rage, rage and hatred for the annoying hedgehog that now opposed him. He was unable to even touch his opponent, the tables had turned. Taking advantage of Black Doom's unrivaled pain Shadow sped himself up beyond thinkable speed, using Chaos Control to freeze time and then moving at the speed of light he rounded up ever last Black Arms he could find and one by one brought them before Black Doom. Atop of the Black Comet that was now infused to the demonic alien, every Black Arms suddenly realized where they were. In confusion they turned to either their large suffering leader or the golden hedgehog who flew around the comet at break-neck speed, blasting and shredding all the red cords that attached the comet to the planet's surface. As soon as the last cord was severed Shadow flew underneath the comet and placed his hands on the underside. Shadow roared out.

"Chaos! Control!"

The entire comet, along with it's inhabitance, vanished into thin air only to reappear deep in space. Shadow shone like a bright golden beacon in the eternal night of space, flying around to address Black Doom.

"Your reign of terror ends Here and Now Black Doom!!!"

The monster could only his at Shadow's words, blinded and unable to roar without causing itself even more pain the monster's hands now covered both it's eyes and mouth. However those were Black Doom's only weaknesses, outside of that there was no way to harm the colossal alien…Or was there. Though Black Doom could not see it, Shadow had teleported the Black Comet well within range of the Space Colony ARK. Shadow vanished, appearing aboard the ARK and flying to the main control room. Tearing open the door and lunging inside, but to no good news as there was no power to be found in the place. Shadow desperately searched through the ARK in hopes of locating Project Eclipse. In his frustration he searched every inch, moving in Chaos Control so as to give himself more time. Seeing the inverted space colony from every perspective, finally arriving back where he had started outside, between the ARK and Black Doom's precious comet. Shadow noticed how from here the colony resembled the Professor's face vaguely, his glasses, his mustache, his nose…nose. Shadow refocused on the large protrusion of the colony's, wincing as he scolded himself.

" 'Duh.' "

Moving in a blinding flash he found that there were four sections of the large protrusion, he moved upwards and teleported through the ARK following the path of this protrusion. Eventually finding himself in a secret room, where a small pod-like device sat with seven emerald shaped indents in it. Shadow observed the indents as he placed his hands against the pod. He closed his eyes and focused once more on all of the happiness and joy, the love he found. Upon opening his eyes he saw a much different room, there were holographic lights everywhere as the machine 'whirred' and buzzed. Being charged with power strong enough to bring the entire thing back online, it was fortunate that nothing important was damaged that was connected to this area. Most likely why it was closed off, all to the fortune of Shadow. Who could have sworn, he felt the presence of two people behind him. He smiled his wonderful smile as he whispered, as if addressing the two presences.

"Professor, Maria, this is for you."

Outside the large protrusion had opened up into four large triangles, centered around what looked like a large radio transmitter of some sort. The design began to slowly glow as Shadow's power brought the section back to life. Black Doom's eyes were hardly alright, but he could barely make out the green shine that was constantly growing brighter. One of his eyes managing to open a sliver and see what looked like a bright green star was before him. A hoarse whisper was hardly translated as his last word.

"No."

Shadow had charged the weapon full, now he focused his energy as if he were going to release a bolt of chaos energy, the largest bolt he'd ever dealt. Harnessing all he could to make sure these parasites never tormented another living soul again he roared out in a voice that could be heard all through the ARK.

"CHAOS!!!!!!! SPEAAAAAARRR!!!!!!!"

From Mobius, as the maroon clouds had begun to depart without their source present, an enormous green explosion lit up the skies now. All the people in Station Square, in the Mystic Ruins, anywhere! They could all see the explosion of green energy that eradicated every last cell of the Black Comet, Black Doom, and the legacy of the parasitic, vile, heartless, and down right evil Black Arms race. Slowly but surly, Amy moved herself towards the opening in the temple head. The gas wearing off as the clouds dissipated, though stiff she was now able to at least move herself to a degree. Moving stiffly to the opening, gazing up at the green-lit sky admiring the view, she smiled to herself as she sighed in content. The Chaotix and civilians were coming out of their paralysis as well, watching the brilliant green light illuminate through the parting alien clouds. Knuckles whistled.

"Dang…Nice going Emo."

Some distance away Tails and his 'Tornado crew' walked away from the twin damaged Tornados. Smiling to themselves as they watched the sky, Charmy buzzing happily.

"Yayayayayay! We win! We win!"

Cream was being cradled in Tails' arms as they walked away from the crashed Tornados, both blushing slightly. Cream watched the sky above them, resting her head on Tails' shoulder.

"We did it."

One of the fox tails brushed her head causing her to turn her attention, her nose touching Tails' nose. He grinned at her in the closed distance, moving slowly forward and…finally, pressing his lips gently against her's. Cream's brown eyelids drooped as she returned the kiss, their white lips at long last embraced in a warm kiss. The large cream colored ears wrapped around Tails' head, preventing him from breaking away. Bunnie chuckled to herself, as Charmy stuck his tongue out.

"Blech!"

"Oh c'mon sugar, some day ya'll be the same way."

"Nevernevernever! Yuck!"

A no longer paralyzed Vector waltzed over to a crouching Espio, who was using a small cloth to wipe his dagger clean. With a cheeky smile the croc addressed his friend.

"Well now, 'Mr. I'm So Bad,' I've got about 48 kills under my belt!"

Espio gave him a surprised look, which pleased Vector to no end…Until he questioned.

"Only 48?"

The two reptiles argued as they headed toward the large temple, meeting up with everyone there…everyone but Shadow. That was when the sky lit up with another explosion, but this was followed by multiple other explosions. Everyone's attention turned to the sky, where several fiery explosions could be seen occurring in one place. A final explosion wiping out all the other smaller ones…then the sky returned to normal. At first, nobody was sure what to think…or too afraid to think…Amy remained calm…or at least tried to…

(…Did…did he get caught on board?...Did he run out of power and get trapped?...This…No, this, this-)

Before her trembling mind could come up with another thought a green flash appeared at the top of the temple. It caught the attention of all of them, Shadow stood atop of the temple with several large bundles in his arms. He spotted his friends and rushed down to them, dropping the bundles at his feet and opening his arms wide. Amy leaped into his open arms and embraced the golden hedgehog, nuzzling him and kissing him for all she was worth. Tightening her grip around him, and finding a pleasant surprise in his patch of platinum chest fur.

"Ooo! That's soft! Heehee!"

The whole group joined in the joyous reunion, congratulating Shadow on his incredulous deed. Shadow gestured to one of the bundles he had at his feet, picking it up and handing it to Tails. The young fox looked in confusion at the bundle, Shadow explaining.

"The last thing I want it for the ARK to be used as a weapon. Before I destroyed it, I managed to pick up a few things. Those are some of the Professor's old notes on paper, scraps of course."

Tails didn't say a word, his sky blue eyes were wide in awe as he scanned through some of the first two pages.

"…Th…this…This is, beautiful…Beyond brilliant! I've never seen anything like it! These are the scraped ones?!"

Shadow grinned.

"Can I trust you to put those to good use?"

"Of course!"

Shadow smiled, then presented the next bundle to Amy. She opened it as he handed it to her, inside were multiple children's books. Amy paused for a moment, turned bright red in the muzzle and went into a giggling fit. Shadow blinked, not sure what was so funny about what he'd given to her. Amy gave him a sly look.

"So is this a hint or something?"

Shadow's face almost matched his bright red streaks, waving his hands in front of himself as he protested.

"No wait! That's not what I meant! They're Maria's books!"

"Heeheehee! Is that Really all? Heehee! Oh? Hey, this isn't a book."

Reaching into the bag Amy pulled out a small picture frame, Shadow placed a hand on it, smiling warmly.

"…That's for me…"

Amy turned the picture frame over, she smiled with Shadow as she beheld the picture. Professor Gerald sat in a chair, with Maria standing behind him her hand on his shoulder. Both smiling, a brilliant background behind them of Mobius framed by the black and starry sky of space from the colony's window. Amy turned her attention back to the golden hedgehog, placing her arms around him as she moved closer. Their noses touching as she gazed into the blood red eyes of the most wonderful being to ever come into her life…Becoming lost in his eyes as he did her's, finally finding words to express to him, she simply cooed.

"…Let's go home, Shadow."

And so home they went…Many things would come to pass within the next two months. The city would slowly pick itself back together, with help of the Chaotix and the helpful Mobian team. GUN was disbanded after discovery of the large cyborg dinosaur that had demolished a good deal of the city on it's own, the GUN Commander rebelling and rushing off with any GUN agents that still remained loyal to him. Becoming a terrorist group GUN was no longer capable of protecting, instead a new team was brought into the circle. For the bravery of their deeds and restoration of the city, The Chaotix became the new 'Law' in town. Old GUN agents who agreed to stand trial and atone for their actions were now part of the quickly growing brigade of Mobians and Humans. Knuckles turned down the offer to join when it came, stressing to his friends that the Master Emerald doesn't need to be known to the world. Mecha Sonic was pardoned by Shadow, explaining to Amy how it was Mecha Sonic that told him about the Chaos Emerald's true power. With this in mind, the newly repaired Mecha Sonic was forgiven by the pink hedgehog and welcomed to the family of Mobians as their new friend. Echidnaopolis contacted Tails' Workshop and apologized for not believing them, the current King of Echidnaopolis visited the little workshop to present Each one of the brave Mobians with a necklace to show their gratitude and bravery. The old white furred echidna gave Knuckles a bow, acknowledging the Guardian and his respect to keep the Master Emerald secret. The echidnas trusted the Chaotix, whom the Guardian himself had given his word over their worthiness. And in time, Echidnaopolis learned to trust all other races and nations. Aiding and helping in any way that they could, and receiving such praise as well. Shadow and Amy finally had their date. ^-^ Followed by many more, in fact…they spent all their time together! Not necessarily spending rings on dinner or excitement, sometimes they'd just go for a walk in the Mystic Ruins, stay home and play board games or watch the movies Amy had, or even just stroll along Station Square. Oh, speaking of which let's check in on them eh? Shadow and Amy walked along the Emerald Beach. The beautiful fiery orange sunset giving a wonderful glow to the area, Shadow had one arm wrapped around Amy's waist as she had one around his. The loving couple walked along the path, enjoying the wonderful silence. Amy picking up a few stray/wild rings that floated slowly by, commenting.

"You do seriously need to start getting your own rings."

Shadow glanced at her from the side of his eye, grinning.

"Are you still on about that ice cream bar? I offered you some before we hit the beach."

"I didn't want any, I'm just saying you need to start getting your own rings at some point."

Amy continued to tease the black hedgehog, Shadow trying his best to retaliate.

"You haven't told me where to go to find rings. You always say you will but it just get's put off."

"Well maybe…"

She winked at him, letting go of his hip and reaching down to splash water up at him.

"If someone wasn't on my mind every waking moment I'd be able to concentrate better!"

Shadow growled playfully as he kicked water at her, she squealed and ran further up the beach. A black blur rushed around her, a pair of strong arms encircling her waist and lifting her up in the air to spin her around. Still squealing she smacked at the arms around her.

"Eeek! Shadow! Haha! Put me down!"

He complied, letting her down to her feet. She started walking away, still giggling as Shadow came up behind her. Addressing her.

"Well since you won't stop bothering me about it I'll just pay you back, alright?"

Amy only giggled at him, sticking her nose up in the air.

"Alien rings don't count lover-boy, I told you!"

She turned around…Shadow had stopped just short behind her…She stopped too………He was kneeling…with one hand held forward…His finger and thumb pinched together…in-between the two fingers…was a small ring…But this ring was different, it wasn't like normal rings that levitated and were gold. It was much smaller, big enough only to go around a person's finger. And it was silver rather than gold, at the top of it a rose had been beautifully sculpted from a ruby stone and infused to the small ring…Amy simply stared at the ring, her expression hadn't changed…However, she Had stopped breathing and blinking, her mind having NO success in identifying what was happening. She simply stood there, stunned to perfection…Finally her emerald eyes drifted up to Shadow, who knelt patiently smiling as sincere and whole heartedly as ever. That same wonderful smile that had warmed her heart countless times, her mind slowly grasping the reality of what was happening. Her eyes darted back and forth, from Shadow to the ring. Her hands went to her mouth as tears of joy began to flood her eyes, she started to laugh nervously as her whole body trembled. Starting to get chocked up by the tears her laugh came out odd and shaky, sounding flat out weird to anyone around. But it was only her and Shadow…He spoke affectionately and softly to her.

"Will this do?"

Amy's tear plagued muzzle dawned a smile as her hands moved shakily away from her face, whispering in response.

"…Y-yes…Yes…That, that will do f-fine."

Shadow rose up to her, as she was frozen in place, wrapping his arms tightly around her in a loving embrace. Amy's hands rested against his chest as her head fell limply onto his shoulder, where she cried into the black fur. Shadow moved to tenderly kiss her neck, gently stroking her back with one hand. When Amy had stopped crying she raised her head to look her lover in the eyes, her state hadn't calmed at all. She smiled wholeheartedly, still shedding tears of joy as she managed to talk between sniffles.

"Here, l-let me see."

One of her hands delicately moved up to face level, Shadow gently slid the ring onto her 'ring-finger.' Amy's emerald eyes glistened as she modeled the ring on her hand, more tears coming to them as they reconnected with the blood red ones. She, not exaggerating, lunged forward onto the black hedgehog knocking both of them onto the ground as their lips joined in a multitude of long and loving kisses. They spent quite some time rolling in the sand there, finally stopping to stare into their lover's eyes…Amy was lost for words in her happiness…she couldn't believe it…

(…I'm getting married…)

XD Somebody's getting married, To-day!! 3


	23. Chapter 23

I Am…Your Valentine, Chapter 23

By JEWTzilla

All character rights belong to their respectful owners.

Warning: Contains 'Shadamy,' 'Tailream,' 'Knuxrouge,' 'Sonilver.' Don't like? DON'T READ!!!

Key:

" " = Speech, ( ) = Thought, ' ' = Something else…obviously not to important.

Tails' Workshop, alive with activity. Outside, on the long natural runway, Mecha Sonic and Tails were setting up the final chairs and tables for the big event. The blue robot scanning the area, giving a thumbs-up.

"Sweet!"

Tails grinned, admiring the outside décor very much himself. The young fox wore a neat tuxedo with his logo sewed onto the back for all to see. It was slightly cloudy out, just enough to dim the sunlight on the scene. The young fox paused for a moment, going over all the necessary things the event called for. Vanilla was cooking the buffet, a feast that would suit the needs of all that were coming. Amy was with the girls upstairs getting ready, and Shadow was down in the lab getting ready by himself…At least he was trying to, the poor black hedgehog had left his alien gear back at Amy's house and slipped into new 'fancy gear.' As well as getting himself into a black tuxedo with a red shirt underneath it, the hedgehog looked quite sharp in his black gloves, dress-shoes, and tux. He was growling fiercely as he wrestled with a small boe-tie, having the worst time figuring out how the stupid thing worked. Knuckles came walking down the stairs muttering something to himself, dressed in a rather breathtaking outfit. He wore a ceremonial garb that looked like it belonged at a wedding 4000 years ago, as that was traditional Echidna wear for rare or special occasions. He wore a white shirt with black zigzag patterns and pure green sleeves, with golden trimmings around the ends of the sleeves and neck. It was tucked into a large black and gold belt around his waist, from his waist was a plaid colored 'kilt' of some sort that ran to his ankles, his gloves remained but his shoes had been traded in for a pair of ancient brown sandals, with white wrappings from his ankles up to his knees, and a golden head band rested around his forehead. Seeing the stressed black hedgehog he waltzed over and addressed the problem.

"Dude chill, let me do it."

Shadow angrily shoved the tie at the echidna, who held it in his own hands and toyed with it. Trying to keep up a conversation, to hide the fact that he had no idea what he was doing.

"Stressed?"

"Beyond reason."

The black hedgehog took several deep breaths as Knuckles continued to toy.

"Well what for? YOU proposed."

"It's…It's just nerve wracking…"

Shadow smiled to himself, the expression of frustration and malice melted away as he thought on the subject.

"I think it's the waiting…The sheer anticipation of it all…That in a few minutes, I'll be standing there with Amy…"

He leaned against the wall, closing his eyes and wishing he could see Amy just one more time Before the event. But the girls had forbid Any of the guys from coming into the room he and Amy had shared. Amy, Cream, and Rouge were in there making sure that everything was working out beautifully for the pink hedgehog. Rouge had on a loose fitting purple dress, it's long sleeves draping slightly over her hands, giving her an elegant, majestic, and mysterious look. Cream had on an orange dress that looked like she'd just stepped out of a Mario game, the cute little rabbit had got an earful from Knuckles who was using Tails' computer to play Mario games when she arrived. Both of the girls stood aside as the fruit of their work slowly marched past them. Amy stepped into the view of the mirror, now placed in the room for this exact reason, and took a long look at herself. Her red hair-band had been replaced by a white one equipped with a veil, she wore white gloves that reached up to her elbows, her white gown clung to her torso and expanded at her hips into a large hill shape draping onto the ground. She couldn't believe it…her dream was coming true. It seemed so long, it'd been eons for her since she'd been with Shadow, sometimes she wondered if he was slowing time down when they were together…The fact that she couldn't see her groom before the wedding was driving her nuts, the pair of hedgehogs weren't allowed to see each other just yet. And it was getting to them, Amy spun back and forth as she was admired by her friends. Cream about to burst.

"You look so Pretty!!!"

"Can I go now?"

"Not so fast pinky! The guests have to arrive first, then you have to sit here while they get seated, then Shadow goes, then-"

"Then the flower girl!!"

Cream bustled with happiness, her part getting to be the flower girl. Rouge continued.

"And THEN you can come out."

Amy sighed as she sat down onto the bed, Cream bouncing over next to her friend.

"Can I see it again?"

Amy lifted her hand over to let the young rabbit admire the ring Shadow had given her. Rouge plopped down on the bed next to the two as they all admired it. Tails, Mecha Sonic, and Vanilla were finished, now off to either the bride or the groom. Tails and Mecha Sonic found Knuckles and Shadow growling over a very badly mangled piece of ribbon. Snatching it out of their grasp the young fox pulled several loops and knots, and the boe-tie was formed. Though it looked like a button with two flaps on the side. Shadow complained as Tails helped him get it on.

"I agree with Knuckles, do I Have to wear this 'monkey-suit?' "

"Ah c'mon Shadow! You look fine!"

"Really? Last time I looked in the mirror my reflection laughed at me."

At his comment Knuckles burst into hoots of laughter, the young fox couldn't help a few chuckles of his own. The doorbell could be heard from upstairs, Tails rushing up to answer the door it being his house and all. As he opened it he saw standing on the steps a pair of hedgehogs, Sonic being the one wearing a dark blue tux, and his usual gloves and shoes. Beside him stood a beautiful white furred young hedgehog wearing a nice green dress that shimmered as she moved. Tails beamed, jumping down with his hand outstretched as the two brothers greeted one another.

"Hey bro! How's everything coming along?"

"Great we're all ready!"

His attention going to the beautiful hedgehog that stood beside him.

"Hey, who's…Where's…Wait a…"

The young fox's eyes widened as he identified the white hedgehog. She looked like a girl, enough to convince any camera or being that'd never met her 'prior.'

"S-S-S-Silver?!"

Silver sighed, blushing slightly.

"Hey Tails..."

An arm wrapped around his waist affectionately as Sonic pulled him closer, also blushing a bit. Tails wasn't sure what to say, he dismissed any thoughts as he simply accepted it. Waving the two inside, soon more guests would arrive. Knuckles swore to the high heavens at the sight of Silver.

"I knew it! You ARE a girl!! Admit it!"

With growls and jokes being put aside the guys, with the exception of Shadow, moved outside to greet the rest of the arriving guests and direct them over to the tables. Rouge soon joined them, smiling guiltily to herself and seeming quite pleased about something. Then came the Mobians! Big, wearing a tie, and Froggy, General Vector in his new uniform, Espio in a male's kimono, Mighty and Charmy in tux, and Bunnie in a blue dress. With all the guests present and all the food on stand-by it was almost time. The guests made their way to the chairs and tables on the runway, everyone couldn't help noticing the 'female' Silver. Though they'd become accustomed and accepting to Sonic and Silver's pairing, just like Shadow said they would. The black hedgehog himself appeared in a flash of green light at the small arc that'd been erected at the head of all the tables. Knuckles stepping up beside him, being a Guardian endowing him with rights to perform weddings, which was greatly appreciated by everyone their. Knuckles lightly punched the black hedgehog's shoulder, as if saying 'go for it.' Shadow glanced down the parted isle of tables, breathing slowly as he waited patiently…well not patiently but waiting all the same. Observing the simple, yet lovable set-up before him as he shook out some of his nerves. Inside Cream was helping Amy make the final touches, handing her the bouquet and taking her 'flower girl basket.' The two friends fidgeted with nervous energy.

"I'm so happy for you!"

"I'm so happy for…I'm so happy!"

The pink hedgehog did her best to fight back tears until later, trying to take in some deep breaths as she heard what sounded like an organ.

"Oh gods this is it."

"Good luck Amanda!"

Tails had hooked up an electric keyboard outside, and started to play on it. Mecha Sonic opening the garage door as the music continued, all the guests standing up, Shadow going stiff as he watched the door slide away. Cream came slowly walking forward, dropping the petals onto the isle as she went. Amy walked slowly several paces behind the young rabbit, her eyes fixed on the black hedgehog at the end of the isle. This was it, this was everything she'd always dreamed of happening. It wasn't a thousand ring wedding, it wasn't the fanciest, it was simply her's…Her friends, her family, her Shadow. She started to work up tears again as she got closer, watching that loving smile from her dark lover making her feel so warm inside. Eventually, she would have that smile to herself forever, just the thought of waking up with the black hedgehog every day made her knees weak. Finally reaching the arc and Knuckles, she turned sideways to gaze into the blood red eyes of Shadow. Staring long and hard into each other's eyes, savoring this for every moment that passed. Remembering how it'd all come to this, their first kiss, everything flooding back to them. A lone tear streaked down Amy's face, she didn't mind. She was too busy thinking about how she was the luckiest girl in the world, that she was blessed by the gods to have Shadow in her life. To have his love, even to feel his love on her, just by looking into his eyes she felt loved. Knuckles cleared his throat as he prepared to begin…

"Dearly beloved-"

"Boring!"

"Shut-up Charmy!!...Ahem, We are gathered here today to bear witness to this glorious event. The union of these two hearts, to promise each other an eternal bond that is more sacred than the stars. A bond that lives in us all, that brings us close together, closer to some than to others. Though one being can stand alone, alone they are nothing. The wonder that is friends and family is the bloom of the seed of love. If love has taught us anything, it is that we can make it if we all stick together. To not give up, not ever! That it's easier with our friends by our side, we all bring out the best things in each other. Together we are stronger than anyone else can be on their own…It's tough, but when together we are strong…"

Knuckles turned his full attention to the pink bride, tears of joy starting to form in her eyes.

"Amanda Rose…Do you take this 'Freak Of Nature' to be your one and only True Love throughout existence, in both this world and the next?"

There were a few small snickers as Shadow growled lightly at the echidna, Amy giggled as she answered with her gaze still locked on Shadow.

"Y-yes."

Now Knuckles turned his attention to the black hedgehog, much less sincerity now as he grinned.

"How about you 'Freak?' "

Shadow couldn't help a dry chuckle, answering whole-heartedly.

"Yes."

Knuckles moved his gaze to address the audience.

"If anyone has any objection to the union of this pair, tough."

" 'Objection' reference!"

"Shut-up Charmy!!...By the power bestowed in me by the Master Emerald, I now pronounce you…Mates…Now lets see a kiss."

And a kiss we do see, a warm, soft, loving kiss that drowned out all the applause of their friends. Tears streaked down Amy's hot cheeks as she embraced her Mate, the one she would spend eternity with, even in the 'Other World.' Forever in his arms, as he was in hers, happiness overflowing in her little heart. Shadow couldn't help a lone tear as his own heart soared higher than ever before, it was indescribable. All he could do was embrace and kiss his Mate, words utterly and completely useless to him now. Eventually the pair broke their kiss and managed to find the only words that could come out right at this moment.

"I love you-"

"I love you."

They would continue to hold each other even after the food was unveiled, not wanting to let go of the other. Amy practically bawling into his neck as they stayed together, she laughed at the few tears that now came down Shadow's muzzle. It couldn't be helped, tears of pure joy rained from the happy couple. Cream, Tails and the others all coming up and congratulating the happy pair, what a wonderful moment it was. Amy managed to indicate a finger towards the cake, her tears starting to dry up. Vanilla had prepared a white cake for the couple, a pair of small plastic Chao were at the top with little yellow hearts over their heads. Amy picked up a knife with one hand, the other still around her Mate. She motioned for Shadow to help her, he placed his other hand on the knife as well and the pair cut the cake getting a loud applause yet again from the group. Amy wiped her finger across the cake to get icing on it, then prodding at Shadow's muzzle with the same finger. He chuckled and opened his mouth as his Mate fed him icing, he took some icing on his finger and placed it on her nose which made her giggle. All the girls but Amy moved to the other side of the cake, ready for what came next. The pink bride raised the bouquet up to eye level, turned around and stated.

"Ready?"

Before they could answer she tossed the bouquet over high over her head, the other girls all starting to wrestle as the flowers descended. A few seconds later a loud squeal was heard that caught everyone's attention. When the girls moved aside a bubbly, bouncing Cream was jumping for joy as she held the lovely flowers tight. She quickly scanned around for Tails, when she did spot him she waved the bouquet proudly in front of herself. Tails smiled as Knuckles gave him a slight elbow in the side.

"Prower, you fox."

"Shut-up Knucklehead."

As they munched and talked amongst themselves Shadow got to itching for something else, walking over to Tails and whispering something in his ear. Tails nodded, the two splitting up as Shadow returned to his Mate and Tails returned to the keyboard. After a few strokes the young fox set it to play several slow dance songs, Amy happily accepted the hand Shadow offered to her. They stood and slowly made their way over to the side, where the tables weren't over the grass. Slowly dancing with their eyes locked on the other, moving to the calm jazz song that played. Cream felt a tap on her shoulder, she was only too delighted to see Tails standing behind her with his tails swishing happily. They joined the newly-weds on the grassy dance floor, soon the other couples joined in as well, inspired by the smooth music. Vector marched steadily up to the table Vanilla was sitting at, puffing his chest out and trying his best not to lose his cool. The mature rabbit looked at him with curiosity.

"Mam, would you care to like to, er, how about…Would you honor my dance? Would you like to dance?"

The cream colored rabbit giggled to herself, smiling sweetly as she replied.

"I'd love to."

As the pair made their way to the dance floor Mighty and Espio argued over who would dance with Bunnie, Bunnie flattered and laughing, whilst Charmy stuffed his little face with food. As Amy danced with her love she felt the warmth of her body increase, being next to him the way she would be for the rest of eternity…it was unthinkable to her, her little heart soaring beyond the stars. She spotted Sonic and Silver out of the corner of her eyes, halting her own dance.

"One sec, I'll be right back."

"Hm? Alright."

Shadow watched his Mate casually walk towards the other hedgehog couple, a knowing smile creeping to his face. As Silver and Sonic passed by she tapped the white hedgehog on the shoulder.

"Mind if I cut in?"

Silver looked to the blue hedgehog, who shrugged. Amy swapped places with the white hedgehog, dancing with Sonic as she whispered.

"You know…I really hated you when you left me there that night."

Sonic sighed, he figured he had this coming, he didn't blame her after the way he'd treated her…however.

"Not just that, but everything. You running away, never acknowledging me…But, I didn't come over here to ruin the mood…actually, I really want you to know…I forgive you."

Sonic stared at the pink hedgehog in confusion, he didn't think he deserved it. She smiled at him.

"And that I'M sorry…I was thinking of my knight in shinning armor instead of looking beneath for a real love…Just seeing you as a hero that was single, I thought that meant you would be mine if I tried hard enough…I didn't bother to even hear how you felt. I was being childish…And thanks to you, things turned out for the best, for both of us…So, 'Friends?' "

Sonic managed an amazed smile as he responded.

"How about, 'Best Friends?' "

"Yeah, that'd be great…"

Amy embraced her first crush, and for the first time he hugged her back. It was a short hug, pulling away with a new beginning between the two. Sonic's gaze drifted up behind Amy, he chuckled to himself as he nodded in that direction.

"I think they're trying to make us jealous."

Amy turned around to see what was so amusing, she saw and couldn't help giggling herself. Shadow was elegantly dancing with Silver, quite well too. Amy turned back to her blue friend.

"C'mon, let's go get our boys back."

The 'new friends' walked over to the dancing hedgehogs, Sonic tapping Shadow on the shoulder as Knuckles could be heard snickering near by.

"Mind if I cut in?"

Shadow looked at the blue hedgehog in mock surprise.

"Well, if you insist."

Letting go of the white hedgehog Shadow now took up form with Sonic, leading him across the floor as he protested.

"Hey!! Let go ya stupid Faker!!"

Knuckles could be heard laughing heartily as he leaned on Rouge for support, pointing at the two dancing hedgehogs. The rest of the group also joined in as they laughed at the antics of the black hedgehog who quickly let poor Sonic go. They returned to their partners, who were also laughing at them. Sonic smiled and shrugged it off, offering his arm to the giggling white hedgehog and they were back to their dance. Sonic glared playfully at his date.

"Yeah, yeah laugh it up."

Silver nuzzled the blue hedgehog, the yellow eyes looked adoringly at him. He smiled sweetly and nuzzled back, placing a small kiss on Silver's cheek as he pulled him closer. Shadow moved in close to Amy, his arms wrapped around her as they simply swayed side to side with the beat of the music. Knuckles calming himself as he watched the pair dance, cheek to cheek with Rouge as they closed their eyes…Rouge's blue eyelids half-opening.

" 'Kids.' "

"Hah, yeah. We're crazy…"

"Mm…Shadow, Silver, who comes up with those names huh?"

"Huh…Yeah."

"I mean, if you were gonna have a kid what would you name it?"

Knuckles opened his eyes, the lavender eyes rushing to the upper corner as he thought for a brief moment.

"…'Rex.' "

"Mm, and what about a girl?"

" 'Rex.' "

Rouge stopped and glared at him.

"You can't name a girl 'Rex.' "

Knuckles growled back.

"Says who?"

"Says me!"

"Well who says I want a kid?"

Rouge stopped, baring her teeth at the red echidna. Knuckles bared back…and noticed that Rouge's glare was receding, her ears starting to droop as he eyes softened…Knuckles calmed himself, feeling stupid about getting all 'hot headed' over something so trivial.

"Rouge, I'm sorry. That was my bad, I didn't mean that. I do want to have kids one day, you know that."

"…Do you really, or are you just saying that?"

"I mean it, I swear it on the Master Emerald."

The white bat stared into the lavender eyes, she moved forward and hugged the echidna tight. He hugged her back, stroking her lower back as he swayed back and forth to the music. Her muzzle moved to the side of his neck, where she whispered.

"…Knuckles…I'm pregnant…"

The swaying stopped, Knuckles slowly moved to look Rouge in the eye. His expression pure shock as he mumbled.

"P-pardon?"

Her ears drooped more as she tried to find the words again, her emotions turning from a saddened state to a confused one as Knuckles' expression became one of the biggest goofiest smiles she'd ever seen. His hands gripped her waist as he lifted her high into the air.

"WOOHOOHOOHOOOO!!!"

"Kn-Knuckles!!"

The echidna released her and caught her at eye level, kissing her passionately and breaking back. Rouge hushing him to match her harsh whisper.

"So you're not mad?"

" 'Mad?!' Why the hell would I be mad?!"

Rouge's smile returned to her as her ears jumped back up, wrapping her wings around the strong echidna as they continued to kiss passionately. Tails and Cream maneuvered around the over excited pair, Cream whispering to the young fox.

"I asked mom if I could sleep over tonight."

"Oh?"

"She said that was ok."

Tails smiled, his sky blue eyes beaming.

"Great! Um…do you wanna watch, 'the usual movie' or an actual one?"

Cream giggled at the young fox.

"I like the 'fireplace.' "

And so they all continued to dance and chat, or to eat. Before they knew it the sun was almost set, the Mobians had danced themselves out and Charmy had a king sized stomachache. Mecha Sonic explained that he'd been taking 'optic photos' of the entire event, and that the happy couple would get plenty of pictures tomorrow. Amy thanked and hugged everyone that came, Shadow shaking hands and hugging as well as everyone gave their final congratulations to the pair as they walked back towards Amy's…well, now the house was both of theirs. They took their time walking through the beautiful forest, illuminated by the full moon's light. Enjoying and savoring every second that passed, until finally arriving at the neat little house. Amy, even in her wedding dress, managed to jump up into Shadow's arms as she stated.

"Okay, now you have to carry me through the threshold."

"Do I have to do this every time we enter the house?"

His sarcasm was noted, Amy stuck her tongue out at him. He approached the door, the pink hedgehog cradled in his arms handing him the key, he opened the door and carried his bride through it into their home. His foot kicked the door closed, the blood red eyes focused on her emerald beauties. Their lips connecting and parting, loving every second that they touched and filling with anticipation for every moment they parted. Amy placed her hand against her Mate's muzzle, as if studying his face.

" 'Shadow Rose,' mmm. I like it."

His muzzle smiled as he laughed quietly, pulling her closer to it where he whispered.

"I LOVE it."

Their warm wet lips again connected, this time Amy's arms shot around his neck and held him there to prevent the kiss from stopping. Their passion increased with each second as they continued to share the long kiss. Their temperature rising by the moment, Shadow spun on his heels toward the larger of the couches. Amy giggled in the kiss, which allowed the black hedgehog to break the kiss and drop his giggling Mate onto the couch. His hands grabbing onto her arms and pinning her to the couch, she only continued to giggle. The pair of Mates laughed quietly as they stared into each other's eyes. Amy's hand reached up and poked Shadow's boe-tie.

" 'Bzzzt!' Heehee!"

Shadow growled as he straightened up, starting…or at least trying to undo the annoying neck-wear. Commenting to his beautiful Mate as she lay mocking him on the couch.

"I can't stand this thing, this whole monkey suit is impossible to maneuver in."

"…Take it off baby! Hahaha!"

The two hedgehogs laughed at the comment, Shadow regaining himself as his fingers became tangled in the obnoxious tie. Eventually just ripping it off of his neck, finally able to undo the buttons of his suit. Still laying on the couch Amy's emerald eyes curiously watched the black hedgehog undress himself…a faint blush forming on her muzzle. The smile slowly fading as her muzzle reddened even more, picking herself up and moving to the hallway. She stopped in the entranceway and turned back to glance at the black hedgehog, who was now very content in the removal in his 'monkey suit.'

"…I'm, gonna go take a shower."

Shadow turned at her statement, smiling at his Mate as he replied with a wink.

"Don't take too long."

She managed a light smile…but the smile didn't last long, as it vanished with the further reddening of her muzzle. Shadow noticed the strange change in behavior of the pink hedgehog.

"What's wrong?"

"…It's…it's just…I, might need…some help, getting out of this…dress…"

…Shadow's eyes widened……Straightening himself up, and swallowing hard he walked casually over towards his blushing Mate.

"…I'll, see what I can do…"

"Okay."

"Okay."

Putting an arm gently around her waist Shadow walked alongside Amy down the short hall towards the bathroom…He could feel her trembling lightly, breathing slowly as she tried to keep herself calm. Shadow attempted a few deep breaths, but the first breath he took caused him to immediately hold his breath. Hormones plagued the air around him, 'calming' not the effect of it. Rather 'arousing' instead…opening the door to the bathroom he gently ushered her in. She moved towards the shower, turning it on to get the water started…glancing shyly over her shoulder back to her Mate…who gently closed the door behind him…Amy stayed in the opening to the shower, still looking over her shoulder as Shadow came up behind her. Both hedgehogs blushing furiously, their hearts racing…Shadow shakily placed one hand on Amy's hip, the other reaching up to the small zipper on her dress…Gently pulling the small zipper down, Amy sighed as……Well, that's a story for another time. ;)

3

The End TTvTT


	24. Epilogue

I Am…Your Valentine, Epilogue

By JEWTzilla

All character rights belong to their respectful owners.

Warning: Contains 'Shadamy.' Don't like? DON'T READ!!!

Key:

" " = Speech, ( ) = Thought, ' ' = Something else…obviously not to important.

How time does pass, for some it takes eons to make an hour, for some an hour is just too short……The sun had already risen on this wonderful day, it had dried the dew that once rested on the plants of the Mystic Ruins. It had warmed the ground with it's long rays, and tried so desperately to seep in-between the window blinds of a neat little house in the forest. Hitting at just the right angle to wake the ever observant black hedgehog. Who's black eyelids jumped slightly as they sensed the light hitting them, red eyes surveying the room before them. With an enormous yawn she stretched herself under the covers, then tossed the sheets toward the end of her bed and made her way towards the bathroom. Allow me to be the first to introduce, Maria Rose the Hedgehog. Her fur was similar to both her parents' in pattern, jet black fur covered most of her body. Her muzzle, arms, and stomach/'front' were tan like her mother's. Her head quills looked almost perfectly like her father's, however Her streaks were Pink and three 'bangs-like' quills protruded from her forehead. Beautiful ruby red eyes shimmered dimly as she tried to wake-up. The six year old female hedgehog/hybrid scratched under her pajamas as she opened the door to the bathroom. Wincing as she accidently slammed the door behind her, the sudden sound caused another black ear to twitch. Dark eyelids opened slowly, revealing two fearsome blood red eyes. Focusing his hearing, Shadow Rose the Hedgehog listened carefully to the sounds of the house. Making sure that the sudden slam wasn't an intruder, un-focusing his hearing as he identified the sound as his daughter, he could hear her whisper.

"Sorry."

With a slight yawn he whispered back, both hedgehogs able to hear the other's whispering in different rooms.

"That's alright."

Smiling in the dark-ish room he turned his attention to the silent figure that lay in his arms. Amanda 'Amy' Rose the Hedgehog breathed quietly in her sleep, Amy's quills now draped down to the middle of her back, her 'body' had grown as well over the years into beautiful maturity. Shadow himself had hardly changed at all, having already reached maturity long ago. His gloveless hand traced along the developed curves of her body, wrapping around her middle and squeezing her tightly. She mumbled something in her sleep, nuzzling against the soft white chest fur of her Mate. He chuckled lightly, leaning his muzzle against her forehead as he whispered softly into her ear.

"Amaaandaaa."

Another mumble answered him as the pink hedgehog refused to wake-up. Shadow stroked her back as he continued his efforts to awaken his Mate.

"It's time to get up Amy."

One of the pink eyelids half opened, the beautiful emerald green color looked at the strong chest of Shadow's as she nuzzled into it more. Mumbling more distinctly.

"…Mmm, one more minute…"

Shadow could only smile, resting there with her as he permitted another minute to pass…Then he squeezed her again, tenderly kissing her forehead as he massaged her back with his strong hands. Amy grumbled some more, a small smile on her muzzle. Suddenly the relaxing sensation became ticklish, his finger tips now quickly racing along her sides in confusing patterns. The pink hedgehog squealed with laughter as her hands gripped his wrists and her feet kicked at him, trying desperately to get loose, but the laughing only diminished her strength.

"Shahahaha! Shahadow! Stop! AAhahaha! Stop it!"

The pair of lovers rolled over each other and eventually off of the bed, Amy landing on top of Shadow as she finally halted the tickling. Giggling as she held tightly to his wrists she sat on the black hedgehog to keep him in place, though Shadow managed to raise himself up a bit and wink at her. She winked back and leaned down to press her soft lips against his, sharing a loving kiss with her wonderful Mate. Ending the kiss by nuzzling together affectionately, staring into each other's beautiful eyes. Amy stood up, standing over the black hedgehog as she stretched and commented.

"Well…guess I'll get dressed. Do you remember what time the party is?"

When she looked back down Shadow's eyes suddenly reconnected with her's as he raised his eyebrows in question.

"Hm?"

The pink hedgehog giggled as she walked towards her closet, asking the 'distracted' hedgehog again.

"What time is the party?"

Shadow sat up and watched her walk away, recalling vaguely.

"I'm confident Rouge said around 1."

As Amy slipped a long red robe on she looked at the clock in their room, raising a hand to her mouth.

"Woops! It's almost 12, I need to take a shower."

"So do I."

Shadow got up to follow his robed Mate out of their room, she moved slightly faster exiting into the hall and calling behind her.

"Oh no you don't! I'll just go first."

Shadow's hands raised up in a 'why' manner as he attempted some understanding, Amy now standing in the bathroom doorway.

"But-"

"No 'buts' 'Mr. Hornhog!' "

She teased, closing the door as she began getting ready. Shadow's arms folded, slightly disappointed…though he didn't blame her. His mind eventually dropped the subject when he realized he hadn't seen his daughter exit the bathroom…Quickly turning on his heels he moved in a black blur down the hall and into the kitchen. Two black hedgehogs now locked eyes in the kitchen of their home, one was standing by the table with his arms folded and a neutral expression on his face, the other was sitting on the kitchen counter with a cookie jar in one hand and a cookie in the other. The short black hedgehog's surprised expression quickly changed to one of adorable gratitude as she smiled.

"Daddy! I was just minding my own busyness when this cookie attacked me! So I fought with it, and it was really tough, but I managed to beat it and I was just about to lock it back in the cookie jar!"

A faint smile crossed the taller black hedgehog as he walked toward the much shorter one, who now pulled the cookie slightly closer to herself.

"I should get a reward huh?"

She said, still beaming with joy. Shadow extended a hand for her to place the cookie in…she hesitated, then placed the cookie jar in his hand instead. Shadow sighed, taking the cookie jar and extending his other hand for the cookie. Maria hugged the cookie close, her red eyes swelling up and glittering as she dawned one of the saddest faces ever seen, small tears building in the corners of her eyes. Shadow's expression hardened.

"Don't you give me that look young lady."

"Pweeeeease daddy?"

Shadow's expression began to fail him as it lightened, he attempted a different type of compromise with the short black hedgehog.

"Maria, you'll be going to a party soon. If you eat now you won't want anything to eat later."

"But I didn't have breakyfist!"

"Well…Daddy and mommy didn't either."

A sudden growling noise came from Shadow's stomach, both pairs of eyes went to the growling. Maria giggling as her father sighed, the giggling stopped as he refocused on her. Once again his hand outstretched but this time turned over, extending his pointer finger, Maria's eyes lit up with glee.

"I can has cookie?!"

"You may have ONE cookie."

And with a 'nom-nom here, and a nom-nom there' the cookie vanished. Shadow ruffled the quills on his daughter's head lovingly, unable to help a chuckle as he watched her comically lick her fingers clean. With that finished she leaped from the counter to the chest of her father, embracing him tightly and nuzzling into the softest white chest fur. Shadow massaged her back and returned the hug, it lasted for awhile until he tugged at the corner of her pajama pants.

"…Maria, you need to get ready."

"But you're so soft daddy!"

"Maria, go get changed-"

"No!" X3

Shadow's attempt to get the young nuzzling hedgehog off was aided by the ringing of the doorbell, turning his attention to it. Maria squeaked as she jumped down and rushed off to her room, smiling all the way. Shadow walked himself over to answer the door, as he opened it he was greeted by a familiar face. Meet Sky Prower the Fox, the five year old fox was the spitting image of his father. Two large fox tails swished awkwardly behind him, though his eyes were chocolate brown like Vanilla's. A brown 'stripe' went around each eye, like his mother, and his eyelids matched the 'eye-stripes.' The tips of his ears were the same chocolate brown, his muzzle and chest weren't fuzzy like his father's but smooth like his mother's. (no 'side-spiky' things) Sporting white gloves, shoes resembling his dad's old shoes, and a blue vest. The young fox smiled politely, and somewhat nervously, as he greeted the black hedgehog.

"Good morning Mr. Rose, how're you?"

Shadow returned the smile.

"I'm wonderful Sky, how're you?"

"Very good! Um…Um, is Maria ready yet?"

Shadow chuckled as he motioned for the nervous fox to come in, explaining that they were ALL not quite ready yet. Eventually Maria came bouncing down the hallway with Amy close behind her, Amy wearing her outfit from Sonic Riders and Maria wearing a cute little blue dress with white gloves and shoes. A blue wrapped present cradled in her arms, Amy also carrying a present wrapped in pink. Sky's eyes widened as he suddenly realized.

"Oh no! I left my present at home!"

Maria threw up her arms, overreacting along with her friend.

"Oh nos!"

Sky bolted for the door, turning quickly on his heel and attending a perfect posture.

"Mrs. Rose, Maria, excuse me please!"

And with that he left as soon as he'd come with his tails spinning in an orange blur, the young black hedgehog turning to her mother with a bubbly grin.

"Mommy, can I go help Sky?"

Amy patted her daughter on the back as she encouraged her.

"Go for it, are you coming back here or are you going to get a ride from Tails?"

"I wanna ride in the plane! Bye mom! Bye dad!"

And thus she rushed off after her fox friend in a black blur, Shadow chuckling to himself. The pink hedgehog walking over to him and embracing her Mate, she felt his strong arms embrace her as she closed her eyes. Sighing as a pair of soft warm lips pressed against her neck, returning the gesture to the black hedgehog...Some distance away, by the Mystic Ruins Train Station, sat a neat house where a happy fox was returning home. Professor Tails Prower the Fox was just opening the door to his home after a late night teaching. After decoding most of Prof. Gerald's old notes Tails began to look further into new and clean energy supplies that wouldn't harm the planet, mainly focusing on the use of 'Fake Emeralds.' He'd become one of the leading scientific minds of the century though refused to become a part of any nailed down corporation. Instead he also lectures at several colleges every once in awhile that specialized in the sciences, and supplied the Chaotix with the top level of equipment and training sessions to keep them on top of their game. He had, ironically, grown up to be taller than Vanilla! The three strands of hair still protruding from his forehead, wearing white gloves, black shoes, and a long white lab coat over black pants and a white shirt. A pair of sharp looking glasses perched elegantly on his nose, which only emphasized his genius and his hypnotic sky blue eyes. Tails had indeed grown into quite a 'fox.' He called out happily as he slammed the door behind him.

"I'm home!"

"Hi honey!"

From the couch in the living room Cream Prower the Rabbit placed a book to the side and carefully got up. She was as tall as and beautiful as her mother, and practically looked the same however the brown stripe on her head remained instead of the brown bangs her mother had. She had on a long loose-fitting orange dress with long sleeves, white gloves and a pair of orange slippers, carefully getting up as she was slightly 'burdened.' Her belly was swollen as she was now seven months pregnant, she'd refused ultrasound because she wanted it to be a surprise. They wrapped their arms around each other, Cream questioning her Mate whom she hadn't seen for almost a whole day.

"How'd it go?"

He pulled back to gaze into her eyes, shrugging casually.

"Oh, not bad. Quantum physics, vector calculus, advanced robotics engineering…Y'know, easy stuff."

With a wink he kissed the cream colored rabbit, resting a hand on her swollen belly.

"How're you doing?"

The little brown nose pressed against his as she Eskimo-kissed him.

"Mmm, much better now. I missed you."

She pushed the lab coat off so she could get a better grip around her two tailed Mate, massaging his shoulders as he raised an eyebrow.

"I wasn't gone THAT long."

"It felt MORE than long enough to me."

Her hands started to trace towards his collar, undoing the first button, followed by a few more. Tails looking around frantically.

"Uh where's Sky?"

"He went over to Amy's. They'll give him a lift."

"Well, shouldn't we be getting ready to go too?"

The brown eyelids lowered to half, her white muzzle dawning a hinting smile. Tails' fox tails swished as he mimicked her expression.

"…I suppose, there's nothing wrong with being, 'fashionably late.' "

KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!

"Helloooo!"

The unwelcomed knocking and voice made both of them sigh, Tails re-buttoning himself as he made his way to the door. Opening it revealed Maria standing there with a bubbly smile, unaware of the interruption she had made.

"Hi Professor!"

"…Your mother must be So proud." X3

"Huh?"

"Nevermind. Hm? Is Sky with you?"

No sooner did he mention it than his son came flying down from the sky to land right next to Maria, panicking to his father.

"Dad! I forgot my present!"

The older fox's eyebrows raised.

"Oh! You'd better go get it, lucky you remembered."

Standing aside he allowed his son to rush in, heading towards his room. Tails invited the young black hedgehog in, where she rushed over to jump up on the couch. Giving Cream a large hug, giggling with her as Sky frantically searched his room for the small blue and yellow present. When the group was all set with their cargo, Maria asking if she could go with them in their plane. The Tornados had gotten quite a deal of upgrades over the years, now looking like a miniature spacecraft with all of Prof. Gerald's secrets added to it. Telling the Prowers that her parents had said it was alright Maria was allowed to join them in the magnificent plane. As they took their seats the hanger door opened in the side of the outcropping, the blue plane flew out and into the air as Tails proudly announced.

"Next stop, Angel Island."

Angel Island, where Rouge the Bat stood at the Master Emerald Altar. Polishing the giant green emerald at the top, her eyes aglow as she studied the glorious shine and quality of the stone before her. Her hair remained at the length it had always been, she did enjoy keeping herself well groomed. She dawned a black tank-top and pair of purple sweat pants with black shoes, she was quite the head turner…and 'nosebleeder.' Turning her attention downward to a pair of echidnas that were currently involved in a sparring match around the foot of the altar. Knuckles the Echidna was proving himself to be the stronger of the two as his punches pushed the smaller echidna back more and more. The Guardian had gotten burly over the years, having Shadow AND Sonic as sparring partners had encouraged him to push his limits to new heights. His arms, legs, chest, and stomach were perfectly toned in muscle. Not bulging like he was on roids, but defiantly impressive to the eye…as Rouge constantly reminded him. With a mighty swing he sent the smaller echidna sailing backwards, where she flipped and recovered on the ground where she halted for a moment to catch her breath. Meet Alexandra 'Rex' the Echidna, her red quills draped down to her back each one with a white tip. The same white crescent shape on Knuckles' chest was on her forehead, her eyes were a brilliant lavender like her father, with purple eyelids to match. Her muzzle was the only tan part of her body, the rest covered in red echidna fur. She had white gloves like her dad's and her boots like her mother, wearing a green tank-top shirt with tight fitting black pants. Sporting fashion and ferocity, the eleven year old was a beautiful fighting force. Knuckles taunted his daughter with a devious smirk.

"Come on baby, come give daddy a kiss."

She growled as she clenched her fists tight.

"Oh I'll give you a 'kiss!' HIYAAAH!"

Flying at her father in a red blur she launched several powerful punches that were easily blocked by the larger echidna. Now Knuckles started throwing his own punches in, getting in on the offensive AND defensive. The two echidnas continued to deal powerful blows to each other in their ferocious sparring match, Rouge turned her eyes back to the Master Emerald. Grinning she leaned close to it staring into the wondrous gem she whispered.

"Don't tell anyone…but You're my 'favorite.' "

The female echidna continued to swing wildly at her father, trying to hit him with his guard down. But Knuckles remained an un-open target with no weak points. So with a final grunt of effort Alexandra put all her force into once punch, which she swung around for emphasis and extra momentum. Knuckles saw her swing around and jumped high, a green flash of light appeared in his place and Alexandra's punch sent Shadow the hedgehog sailing. Amy's gasped as her Mate went sailing, her hands went to her mouth as did Rex's, the young echidna staring wide eyed at the black hedgehog as he got back up.

"I am SO sorry Mr. Rose! You weren't there a second ago and I was trying to hit my dad and-"

Her dad, in question, came walking up to the two ladies laughing his head off. Slapping Rex hardily on the back as he stated with pride.

"Haha! That's my girl! What a punch! Haha!"

Shadow had once again dawned his alien gear, which he brushed off as he walked back over to his Mate and the two echidnas. Smiling as sweetly as ever.

"That's quite alright Rex, no harm done."

(Other than my ribs, ah.)

Shadow kept that part in his head, not wanting to upset the young echidna on her day. Letting his Healing Factor go to work as he pulled Rex into a friendly embrace.

"Happy birthday, Alexandra."

"Thanks Mr. Rose."

She squeezed him back, then moved to Amy and exchanged another hug. Amy leaning back to 'get a better look' at the young echidna, commenting on how pretty she looked. Rouge suggested that she'd be prettier after she'd showered, taking the hint Rex scampered off into the forest of Angel Island. Rouge stared at Knuckles for a long time…finally he took the message and shrugged as he went off to bathe himself as well…considering he smelled just as bad as Rex after their little sparring session all morning. The entire island was their home, and the altar was their 'house.' Sleeping under the stars was what Knuckles had done for years and the family learned to love it, fruit and water were plentiful on the magical island thus providing a bountiful 'picnic-like feast' for Alexandra's birthday. Rouge and Amy hugged, even Shadow got a tight hug from the white bat as they talked about what they'd been up to lately. Rouge priding herself on her 'jewel collection,' not saying how she got it to avoid conflict with Shadow who simply folded his arms and sighed. After some time Shadow's keen hearing picked up the sound of a plane in the distance, waiting to tell the two girls until it was closer to identify. Turning in the direction of the sound as it neared he could see a small speck in the distance, focusing hard as it started to become less fuzzy. Identifying the upgraded Tornado as it slowly closed in on the island in the clouds. Indicating to Amy and Rouge that the rest of their guests were arriving. The magnificent craft eventually landed via a hover ability, and then came the Prowers with Maria bounding ahead. She leaped up and hugged Rouge as the Prowers and Roses greeted one another, all being gentle when hugging the pregnant Cream. There was another green flash of light at the top of the altar, where Sonic and Silver appeared. The two hedgehogs jumped down and greeted the others, wearing their usual attire. It almost amused Shadow at how little the pair had changed, if they really had changed at all. Sonic barely looked any different, and Silver still had his feminine appearance. Maria bounced happily toward them.

"Uncle Sonic! Aunt Silver!"

'Aunt Silver' caused everyone to laugh, or at least tried not too. Silver sighed, slightly amused by Maria's innocence, giving the young black hedgehog a warm hug. Turning to the blue hedgehog after greeting the others.

"Is it really that bad?"

Sonic smiled at the white hedgehog, winking at him as he placed an arm around his waist.

"Well it's your own fault for being so cute."

Knuckles and Rex came waltzing back through the forest towards the altar, punching each other's shoulder playfully. Maria once again squealed as she threw herself into a flying hug at the female echidna, Rex catching her and twirling the black hedgehog playfully. Maria giggled and hugged her tightly, wishing her a happy birthday as everyone gathered around the birthday girl. After they talked and got caught up they sat down at the altar steps where Rex opened her gifts. Going through the multitude of colored paper, from necklaces to winter clothes, she thanked every one of them and gave each their own big hug. Maria's present was a small dress for the small doll she'd gotten Rex long ago, SHE got an especially big hug. Though she couldn't help commenting.

"Wow, no toys? That's no fun."

Rex giggled as she ruffled the black hedgehog's quills.

"Fashion IS fun."

"Hey, what about your mommy? You didn't get a present from her."

Rouge smiled slyly, gliding over to her daughter and placing a wing around her lovingly.

"Oh Alexandra and I are going out later to personally pick out a 'little something' for her. Anything that she'd like."

Knuckles hardened his face into an accusing glare.

"You two aren't going to STEAL that 'little something' are you?"

Rouge and Rex had the same tone of innocence as they chimed out, with their hands together acting as sweet as could be.

"Oh of course not!"

There were some chuckles from their friends, figuring they'd find out what Rex got the next morning…in the paper. 6^-^ Rouge turned her attention to the note Rex had handed to her when their hands were together, it was a clipping of a large purple gemstone shaped like a giant egg. Rouge glanced sideways at her daughter who smirked, whispering.

"It'll match my eyes."

"I love you Alexandra."

"I love you too mom."

The two thieves embraced each other as they giggled deviously. Afterwards, the feasting began! From fruits to meats they had everything they could want for the 'picnic.' They joked, ate, laughed, enjoyed themselves all through the day. The girls taking turns feeling or listening to Cream's tummy, talking baby talk as they did about what she'd name it or what she thought it would be. Maria pressed her ear against the swollen belly, 'ooing and awing.' Turning her blood red eyes up to the cream colored rabbit.

"I don't get it. How'd the baby get in your tummy?"

Cream giggled as she attempted to explain to the young hedgehog.

"Well, that's, where babies come from."

"What did you eat to get a baby in your tummy?"

The girls laughed, Maria joined them though she hadn't the faintest why what she had said was so funny. Placing her ear gently against Cream's belly she scrunched her face, then lifted her head up to look at the expecting mother again.

"Do you have two hearts?"

Cream smiled sweetly at the question.

"No dearie, just one."

"So does the baby have two?"

Amy got her attention, trying to explain to her daughter.

"Maria, one is Cream's heart and the other is the baby's."

"But that doesn't make sense!"

Amy sighed and pulled her daughter aside, she didn't think this was such a complicated thing to explain.

"Look sweetie, it's very simple. Hear my heart?"

Maria leaned against her mother's chest and listened to her heartbeat, nodding at the sound her excellent hearing could pick up loud and clear.

"Now Cream has two because the baby is in her too."

"So when you get a baby in your tummy you get a second heart too?"

"No, the baby has ONE heart and Cream has ONE heart."

"Then who's the third one?"

The pink hedgehog blinked, questioning her daughter again in a much more hushed and motherly tone.

"…'Third one?' "

The black and pink quills bobbed as she nodded.

"Yeah. When I listened, she had three hearts. Who's is the third one's?"

The emerald eyes went back over to Cream, who had already covered her ears and was trying not to listen. But the smile on her face said that she had heard enough. With a smile of her own Amy embraced her child and whispered.

"That would have to be the other baby."

"What other baby?"

"Three hearts means two babies, Cream is having twins."

As the girls continued their 'mini-baby shower' Knuckles was arm-wrestling with Shadow, the black hedgehog trying desperately to push the burly echidna's arm to the other side. But Knuckles proved to be the stronger as he finally pinned Shadow's arm to the ground. Next to try was Tails, who pushed against the arm as hard as he could but only managed to budge it a little. He was pinned, then came Sky, who was sent tumbling lightly as he was pinned. Laughing it off with his dad and the guys, Sonic was next in line to attempt victory. He lasted just about as long as Shadow until he was inevitably pinned. Knuckles forced a large yawn to show he was bored with their pitiful attempts, then Silver came over to try his hand. Knuckles chuckled at the white hedgehog.

(Oh THIS oughta' be good.)

As he gripped Silver's hand the echidna teased him.

"I won't go easy on you just because you're a girl."

The other guys had to bite their lips to keep from chuckling, Silver smiled knowingly. Knuckles readied himself for another victory.

"Alright. Ready, go!"

At the moment he said 'go' the white hedgehog quickly leaned forward and planted a kiss right on Knuckles' nose, then slammed the echidna's arm down on the other side. The guys roared with laughter at the paralyzed Knuckles, who's eyes were wide with shock at Silver's actions. He then proceeded to rub his nose in the ground as the guys continued to laugh, Silver making a 'V for Victory sign' with his fingers…As the sun started to set in the sky, Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles found themselves standing at the top of the altar admiring the beautiful combinations of colors. Tails turning his attention at the sound of childish laughter, nudging the two Mobians beside him. The turned their gaze up to the tall fox, he nodded in the direction of the sound. Maria, Sky, and Alexandra were running around chasing each other, yelling 'TAG' and 'You're It' as they slapped each other. The three smiled, chuckling lightly at the sight of the 'junior Sonic Heroes.' Sonic commenting on the kids at play.

"The next generation of heroes eh?"

Tails nodded elegantly.

"Quite. Reminds me of us in the good old days."

Knuckles thrust forward a muscular arm, giving a large thumbs-up to the kids and the scenery. 'Toasting.'

"To the new heroes."

Sonic and Tails also extended their own thumbs-up as the saluted the next generation. A very tired pair of hedgehog's lay on the grass at the foot of the altar. Amy laying in the strong embrace of her Mate as they relaxed, the back of her head against the soft white chest fur of Shadow. Watching their child running and playing with the wonderful children of their glorious friends, Shadow sighed in total content as he absorbed all that was around him. His Mate, his daughter, his wonderful friends, the glorious world all around that he lived in.

(…I am truly, blessed.)

Turning to the sky he smiled to the heavens, thanking Professor Gerald and Maria with all of his heart. For making it possible for him to save this fantastic world from destruction and enslavement. He returned his attention to the pink hedgehog laying against him, leaning his muzzle forward to tenderly kiss her head. Sincerely whispering to her with a loving smile on his face.

"I love you Amanda."

The pink hedgehog's muzzle became possessed by a satisfied grin. She could never get tired of hearing him say that, her gloved hands massaging his black arms and cuddled up in his loving embrace as she whispered back to her black and red Mate.

"I love you Shadow."

And so I must admit, as corny as it may sound……They lived happily, ever, after.

3 3 3


	25. The Honeymoon

I Am…Your Valentine, The Honeymoon

By JEWTzilla

All character rights belong to their respectful owners.

Warning: Contains 'Shadamy,' and 'Adult Material.' Don't like? DON'T READ!!!

Key:

" " = Speech, ( ) = Thought, ' ' = Something else…obviously not to important.

Mature Rating Adult Warning

*WARNING!!! The following contains Adult Material! If you are under the age of 18 or are offended by highly sexual material LEAVE NOW!

*By reading the following story below you accept that you are at least 18 years of age and are not offended by highly sexual material or scenarios.

*This is your last chance, if you are under the age of 18 or offended by highly sexual material LEAVE NOW!

*You have been warned.

Putting an arm gently around her waist Shadow walked alongside Amy down the short hall towards the bathroom…He could feel her trembling lightly, breathing slowly as she tried to keep herself calm. Shadow attempted a few deep breaths, but the first breath he took caused him to immediately hold his breath. Hormones plagued the air around him, 'calming' not the effect of it. Rather 'arousing' instead…opening the door to the bathroom he gently ushered her in. She moved towards the shower, turning it on to get the water started…glancing shyly over her shoulder back to her Mate…who gently closed the door behind him…Amy stayed in the opening to the shower, still looking over her shoulder as Shadow came up behind her. Both hedgehogs blushing furiously, their hearts racing…Shadow shakily placed one hand on Amy's hip, the other reaching up to the small zipper on her dress…Gently pulling the small zipper down, Amy sighed as she felt the torso of her dress lighten it's grip on her. Blushing furiously as Shadow's hands shakily moved to her shoulders and carefully pulled the dress down around her upper arms. Shadow's heart was going a million miles an hour, Amy's hormones were powerful in the air, stronger than they'd ever been before. And it was intoxicating to him, his abnormal sense of smell made all the more arousing to his body……The small pouch in his crotch started to twitch, the over-dosage of Amy's hormones and the situation at hand arousing the organ hidden inside. Amy was trembling lightly as she slid her gloves off, to give Shadow an easier time pulling the dress carefully down her arms. Her own heart was pounding in her chest as the dress was freed from her torso, leaving her white bra in plain view. She was breathing nervously and hard as the black hedgehog's hands moved hesitantly toward her waist. His hands hovered just above her waist, as if contemplating what he was doing as he swallowed hard. Breathing only through his mouth to try and avoid inhaling more of the intoxicating scent, though it wafted by his nose teasing him. Amy smiled at his shyness, placing her hands on his and guiding them to her hips encouraging him to continue with her permission. Shadow complied, staring at the pink hedgehog's lower back, able to see where her tail connected to it…he slid his thumbs under the sides of her dress so he could get a better grip. Amy held her breath to keep from gasping as she felt the black gloves touching against the panties around her lower body…Shadow gently tugged at the dress, pulling it downward more. Kneeling slightly to bring it all the way down to her ankles, curiosity daring him to look up. And so he did…right as Amy was lifting her leg to 'step out' of the dress around her ankles. He got a good look at a definite 'nose-bleed moment.' When Amy looked behind her she saw a very wide-eyed Shadow staring back at her, she giggled lightly.

"Heehee!...Take off your shoes, stay awhile…"

All he had on were the black gloves and shoes so removing them didn't take much effort. They were off in a flash and he was back on his feet. Amy's bare hands moved carefully behind her back, reaching for the small strap of her bra. Undoing the clasp she then moved her hands slowly from one shoulder to the other, pulling the straps that hung on them down to her folded elbows…Shadow was doing his best to hold onto his breath, his nose twitched at the scent in the air wanting to taste it again. Keeping his eyes glued to the movements of the pink hedgehog as she held the bra slightly out to the side and placed it on the ground next to her dress. Folding her arms over her chest as she stuttered.

"C-could you…put these on the, um…Well, somewhere where…um…maybe, j-just lay them on the ground by the sink?"

Shadow took a breath to calm himself, replying.

"Of course."

As Shadow collected the beautiful wedding dress and was laying it out next to the bathroom sink Amy shivered, all that was left was the fabric around her waist. In a quick movement she pulled the white panties down to her ankles and stepped out of them, and into the shower closing the shower door slightly behind her. Shadow had missed this while he was laying the dress out properly, and trying to get a hold on himself. When he had crouched down he noticed that his pouch now had his almost fully erect member protruding from it. He was blushing crazily at the sight of it, not daring to imagine Amy's reaction. When he saw his Mate had already entered the shower he swallowed hard, gathering the most of his courage…

(…Come on Shadow…you made it this far…just, a few more…steps…)

Amy's emerald eyes were watching the black figure through the 'blurred' glass door of the shower, Shadow was walking towards her now. She couldn't tear herself away from him as her mind raced.

(.)

The pink hedgehog turned around so that her back faced the glass door, Shadow pushed it aside gently as he cautiously stepped in with her. The water was slightly warm, and pleasant on his body as he adjusted to it instantly. Staring in awe, blushing furiously, at Amy's naked backside. She still had her arms folded over her chest and her back turned, she too was red in the muzzle as the water flow continued. Shadow didn't know what to do with his hands, the fingers fidgeted as he observed every detail of Amy's now exposed backside. Amy tilted her head to one side as she addressed the black hedgehog behind her, smiling through her powerful blush.

"N-nervous?"

"Heh…Y…yeah."

"M-me to, heheh."

Shadow attempted to close the distance, and try to make things more comfortable for the trembling pink hedgehog. She felt his warm hands rest on her shoulders, sighing with a bit of relief at the familiar gesture. The strong yet gentle hands rubbed her shoulders to try and aide in the relief of stress, it was working a little. Amy's blush was back to 'normal level blush' as the rubbing continued, letting out another sigh of relief as she closed her eyes. Leaning back, to try and lean against her lover, but as she did she noticed Shadow was standing farther behind her than usual. She took a step back to try and reach him, as she did move back Shadow panicked slightly and turned to his side so that his length didn't touch her as she did. Now she stood right next to the black hedgehog, both nervous as could be in their predicament. Amy glanced over her shoulder at the black hedgehog, meeting his red eyes and red muzzle, giggling under her breath as she calmly said.

"Hi."

Shadow chuckled nervously, she backed up more so she could 'properly' lean against him…when she did she felt something hard press against her rear. Her blush became furious again.

(Oh, there it is…)

Her heart raced as she felt the hands move down her arms and slowly inch towards her hips…and around to her stomach. The pink eyelids closed as she allowed Shadow's hands to explore her exposed frame, blushing more as she let her arms carefully go to her sides…encouraging further exploration. He whispered in her ear.

"Is it ok?"

She almost laughed at the question, replying.

"What do you THINK?"

They laughed together as Shadow's arms squeezed around her wet body, pulling her to him in a warm embrace. Her own hands started to rub his forearms to try and signal that it was alright. The gesture was understood, and the black arms…get it? 'Black Arms,' X3 slowly slid up her wet body from her stomach to her breast. Shadow's face was cooling itself under the feel of the water, innocent curiosity now upon him as he traced his fingers around Amy's breasts. They were small, but perky and pleasant. When he cupped his hands he found that they fit almost perfectly in his palms as he continued to lovingly, and tenderly caress his Mate's chest. The soft warm skin of her front was astounding to him, and he made sure to treat every moment with tender care. Amy was starting to relax as she became more comfortable with Shadow's touch on her, enjoying the sensual massage he was giving. She leaned her hips back into him more, pressing his length against her rear, stifling a giggle as she felt him shudder at the sensation. Shadow was having a hard time refocusing on Amy now, he tried to ignore the pleasurable feelings on his exposed organ deciding to explore more with one hand while the other remained on her breast. The pink hedgehog tingled as she felt his hand 'swirl' it's way down to her hips, then to her belly button…then down further, along the 'bridge' between her stomach and her crotch…she gasped when his finger found her most sensitive area. Grasping his wrist as if to hold him there, Shadow's movements stopped when she did this. When he stopped she turned her body around and passionately kissed her Mate, his arms wrapped around her and kissed back as he held her tightly. Amy's chest pressed against the ever so soft white chest fur of Shadow, as his length was pressed up against her stomach in their embrace. Both enjoying the feel of the other, their lips connecting and parting with desire for the other's lips. Amy lost control of herself again as her tongue darted into her lover's mouth to taste him. Shadow pulled back a little in surprise, the pink hedgehog just giggled at his reaction bringing his mouth back to hers.

"Heeehee! Here, follow me."

Halting him with her hand as she opened her mouth slightly, Shadow mimicked her, her tongue stuck itself just enough out to be seen…again Shadow mimicked her. Her hand retracted from his muzzle, no longer restraining him as she pressed her lips against his. Her tongue moved and danced carefully along his, Shadow tried to copy her moves as the kiss became more difficult for him. He gave up and decided to try a new tactic, breaking the passionate kiss his teeth 'caught' Amy's lower lip and very, very gently pulled on it. The pink hedgehog stopped herself so that Shadow could continue this new 'treatment,' though she eventually re-engaged his warm lips with her own, hungrily kissing her Mate. Wrapping her arms around his neck to prevent escape as their passion increased, Shadow's hands rested firmly on her rear gripping lightly and rubbing along with their movements. When their lips parted again Amy's emerald green eyes opened to shine adoration on her Mate, the blood red eyes stared lovingly back at her as Shadow smiled sweetly. They stared for a short while until the emerald beauties started to wander 'south.' Her own curiosity peeked, shyly studying the male organ that pressed against her. The emerald eyes darted back up to Shadow's embarrassed face, shyly complimenting.

"…It's, big…"

"…S-sorry."

His response made her laugh, releasing the last of her tensions.

"Haha! Shadow! You don't have to be sorry about That! Haha!"

The black hedgehog hung his head slightly in embarrassment, smiling still.

"Right, sorry."

"Heehee! Would you stop apologizing?"

The blood red eyes reconnected with her's, she smiled lovingly as she studied the beautiful orbs.

"…Oh who am I kidding, I love it when you apologize…Cause you can actually see, that you Really mean it…"

They stared into the windows of their souls, loving what they saw in their eternal partner…The pink hedgehog started walking back, pulling her Mate with her, reaching one of the shower walls. She kept her arms on his shoulders as she leaned back against the wall, blushing furiously as she spread her legs wider apart to expose herself to the black hedgehog. Shadow swallowed hard as he absorbed the sight of her soaked and naked body, returning quickly to the emerald eyes that shyly pleaded with him.

"Amy…are you sure? We don't Have to do this Now."

Amy giggled as she glanced curiously down at his length.

"You seem to have two different opinions. Heehee!"

The dark hedgehog blushed, the downfall of water was almost right in his face so he leaned forward. Again worrying to his beautiful Mate.

"Seriously, if you're not ready-"

"Shadow…"

Amy's nose connected to his own as she pulled him closer, the two directly behind the fall of water. Eskimo kissing as she confessed.

"…I know that we don't Have to…I Want to…I've dreamt of my wedding since I was a little girl…"

A dark eyebrow raised in response.

"…Including…this part?"

Amy stifled herself as she butted her head against his playfully.

"No!…Getting my ring, the ceremony, walking down the isle, kissing, cutting the cake, tossing the bouquet, eating and drinking and chatting with friends, dancing with my Mate…Then going home to our, castle…where he'd carry me through the threshold…and we'd go to take a shower, and then go to bed…Then I got older, and found out about…'THAT'…and eventually added on to the fantasy…How we would step into the shower, how he would undress me…and then we'd, make love…"

When her pink eyelids raised again she saw Shadow giving her an interesting look. She head-butted him again.

"Well I didn't go through 'details' of the making-love-part!"

"Ah, of course. 'Innocent little you.' "

"YES, I was innocent!"

The pair laughed, though the laugh died as soon as it came…Amy pressed her lips against Shadow's, pulling back to whisper.

"…I want this…It's ok…"

Shadow swallowed hard again, his heartbeat had picked up considerably.

"…Ok."

"Ok."

Shakily the black hedgehog's soaked body moved closer to her's, the hands on his shoulders suddenly restraining him. Her eyes were filled with worry and wonder.

"J-just, go slow, it's…it's supposed to hurt some the first time…"

To this Shadow raised his eyebrows, he didn't exactly have the best 'The Talk' with the Professor. This new information…was VERY misunderstood as Shadow thought BOTH of them would hurt some. He nodded in understanding as his mind wrapped itself around that being a believable fact. Both of their eyes lowered to their hips, watching in curiosity, concern, wonder, fear, and excitement…Neither really knowing what to expect, the tip of Shadow's member touched underneath Amy. The warm skin of their other was a pleasant surprise, both blushing at the sensation. The black hedgehog started to push his hips closer to her's, finding her opening and carefully starting to enter her, the head of his length sliding inside of her entrance. Both hedgehogs gasped, their bodies tensing as they braced themselves for this new feeling. The intrusion felt strange to both hedgehogs, Shadow finding it wasn't an unpleasant vice-grip like he'd thought.

(That, doesn't really hurt at all…)

"You alright?"

The pink hedgehog's eyes were closed, she nodded her head in response to his question. One of her legs raising to rest around Shadow's hip, the pair could feel the other's pulse racing with their own as they prepared to continue. Shadow pushed forward again, this time with a little less restraint, the water from the shower allowing his length to slide more easily, going deeper than intended and taking Amy's virgin in the accidental thrust. Amy let out a small yelp, gripping Shadow's shoulders as she clenched her eyes shut tight.

"STOPstopstop!"

The black hedgehog halted, panic filled his face as he observed Amy's painful expression. He tried to pull out but her limbs prevented him, she held him there trying to get some words out.

"Ah, wait, wait, wait…Ow, heh, ah, gimme a second-"

"I'm so sorry-"

"Shadow. Shut-up. I'm fine…ah…it's alright, I've been through worse, ah…"

Opening one eye she saw that her words did little for Shadow's concern, she laughed through her deeper breaths trying to convince him that she was alright.

"This, stupid robot hit me with a laser beam once. Ever, been hit, with a laser? It, hurts…ah, Way more than this."

Her hands still clenched the dark fur of Shadow's shoulders as she moved her muzzle towards his to nuzzle against him.

"Just, give me a minute…"

Shadow nodded in response, letting her get adjusted to this new feeling…speaking of new feelings…the black hedgehog was now able to focus on the strange grip around his organ. He had to take a few breaths himself, it was tight inside of her…tight and warm, even softer than her skin was. The feeling all around his member gripped tightly from the accidental push, Shadow marveled at this incredible feeling that enveloped him. The tight grip on his shoulders released itself after awhile, the pink eyelids half opening as a much different looking Amy addressed him shyly.

"…Okay…"

Shadow nodded back, slowly pushing the rest of himself inside of Amy's entrance. Amy gasped again as she felt the warmth of his member stretch farther into her, pain now accompanied by pleasure as the length now slowly pulled out of her. Her leg around his hip prevented him from pulling entirely out, wanting the feeling to come back to her. Shadow took deep breaths as he experienced an incredible new rush of pleasure to his body, pushing his member back into Amy's tightening hole. Amy gasping as the hard length came back into her, returning with the strange mixture of pain and pleasure. This time the black hedgehog pulled back and then forth in one motion, getting a small moan from his Mate. Amy had a faint smile on her face as her body adjusted to the filling sensation inside her, the pain giving way to pleasure as Shadow continued to carefully and gently make love to her. He caught her off guard with a tender kiss, which she gladly returned holding him closer to her. Now with her fear of the large organ diminishing she encouraged Shadow to move in more solid motions, even moving her own hips to meet his. Their pace was slowly increasing as the pleasure built up in their bodies, even in their kiss it increased with passion. Amy's mouth stopped moving as the passion of Shadow's hips increased, rubbing her deep inside over and over. The pink hedgehog was lost for words, the pleasure had become mind-numbing as she experienced feelings like never before. Watching through silted pink eyelids as Shadow pumped into her, her moans becoming louder as the pleasure seemed to increase every moment. The experience was unlike any other, the two hedgehogs breathing hard as they continued their passionate affair. Amy's moans becoming feverish as Shadow moved faster still, his sensations indescribable as his Mate's soft flesh squeezed tightly around his length. Connecting with one another on a physical level that matched their mental compassion for the other, loving and making love to their Mate. The pleasure increasing more and more, the warmth of their bodies added to the hot sensation of their intimate link. The hedgehogs were reaching their limits, Everything was Warm, Soft, and So SO Good. Amy gripped the black hedgehog's shoulders as she felt herself going over the edge, pressing herself up against him in a powerful embrace and humping her hips into his thrusts to try and maximize the pleasure. Their thrusts meeting and sending the pink hedgehog into her first orgasm, she practically screamed as she hit her climax hard. Her muscles contracting tighter than ever around the hard length inside of her, the sudden enveloping contraction sending Shadow into His first orgasm as the pleasure reached it's limit. Both could feel the warm flow of the black hedgehog's seed as it shot deep into Amy's body. The euphoria of their moans and exhausted breaths slowly died down as their bodies remained connected, both thoroughly exhausted by the emotional and physical exertion. The black hedgehog gazed at his Mate in adoring-amazement.

"…I…had no idea…it would, feel like that…"

The pink hedgehog winked at him, moving to trail kisses up his neck. His strong arms wrapped tightly around her, embracing her close to him. Their bodies now soaked in sweat, thankful that they were in the shower. Shadow's length slid out from between the pink hedgehog's legs, both stepping shakily into the flow of the water. Turning it down to a cooler temperature to try and cool off, still holding themselves close. Refusing the let their Mate go after the incredulous moment they had shared, washing and drying themselves together. Amy couldn't help but giggle as her Mate picked her up and carried her out of the bathroom, using her free arm to turn off the lights that were still on as they slowly made their way to the bedroom. The black hedgehog laying her down on the comfortable bed, climbing in next to her and taking her into his arms, both sighing in satisfaction. The exhausting taxation on their bodies catching up to them, Amy's pink eyelids fluttered as she tried to stay awake. Tilting her head back to look into the blood red eyes of her lover, a pair of warm lips greeting her's as she did. The kiss was short and sweet, their wondrous eyes connecting them on the same loving plane that had first brought them together…He smiled sweetly at her, how she loved seeing that smile, it was contagious as she soon dawned one of her own. Her eyelids becoming heavier and heavier, moving to nuzzle into the soft white chest fur of her Mate she softly cooed to him.

"…I love you, Shadow Rose…"

As she slowly drifted off into sleep she heard his sincere loving voice whisper into her ear.

"I love you, Amanda Rose…"

3 3 3


End file.
